Tout commence par un jeu
by Chumani
Summary: Je garde mon masque impassible tandis que devant moi se déroule le jeu de cartes. Si j'avais su, je serais partie. J'aurais joué ma sécurité. Mais j'ignore. J'ignore, et me met en grand danger. J'ignore que Lupin va me poursuivre...
1. Chapter 1

**bonjour à tous!**

**je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez, lorsque je publie je ne suis guère bavarde. en fait, j'ai déjà publié plusieurs fics, dont deux Remus/OC.**

**je n'y peux rien, j'y suis accro. les Remus/OC sont mes fics préférées, et il y a tellement peu sur ce site que je suis hyper déçue. surtout que deux sont à moi^^**

**OK, j'arrête. je suis tellement désespérée que je commence à les lire en anglais. j'ai décidé, donc, d'en écrire un troisième. seulement, il est bizarre. j'ai peur d'avoir fait de mon OC une Mary-Sue (alors que dans ma tête, elle ne l'est pas). Enfin, je ne vous dirais pas mes arguments, j'ai besoin d'un avis objectif.**

**vous voulez bien m'aider, dites? *yeux de chien battu* j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, c'est la première fois que je créée un personnage aussi "intellectuel", et je voudrais ensuite développer ce genre de personnage pour mes écrits hors fanfics. et que peut-il y avoir de mieux que le soutien de lecteurs bienveillants et aimants? *grand sourire***

**...j'arrête. promis. enfin, je vais vous poster illico ce chapitre et le suivant. merci de me lire!**

**PS: je précise quand même, dans tout ce que j'écris, seule la famille Loxe m'appartient!**

Coup de Merrimac. Uppercut.

Je tente de garder un masque impassible tandis que devant moi se déroule le jeu de bridge. Chacun me croirait folle si j'évoquais à voix haute le chemin de mes pensées – comme si je ne l'étais pas suffisamment – alors je me garde bien de me taire.

Le bridge peut paraître passé de mode, ou en tout cas parfaitement éloigné des sorciers. C'est un jeu subtil, bien éloigné de ce à quoi on peut s'attendre dans une école de sorcellerie remplie d'adolescents aux hormones bouillonnantes.

Pourtant, croyez-le ou non, mais ceux qui jouent à quelques mètres de moi l'utilisent comme outil de séduction.

Ce sont des jeunes gens élégants et de bonne famille. Il a fait partie, pour trois d'entre eux du moins, de leur éducation d'apprendre ce genre de tours. Leurs parents n'ont jamais dû envisager qu'ils utiliseraient cette méthode pour attirer sur eux les regards de jeunes demoiselles.

Pas plus que ces gars, eux, n'ont songé que les filles sont plus impressionnées par des tours de force que par l'intellect qui se dégage du bridge.

Une tablée. Quatre joueurs, dont le premier est Sirius Black.

Il est de notoriété publique, à Gryffondor, que Sirius a des ennuis avec sa famille. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être tel qu'il a été élevé. Un jeune sang pur aux traits d'une finesse aristocratique, brillant, arrogant aussi, et indubitablement charmeur.

Si je ne m'abuse, lui, ne cherche à séduire personne en particulier. Cela fait maintenant sept ans qu'il essaie de se démarquer de sa famille, et la moindre des choses à dire à ce niveau est qu'il y excelle.

Lui dit ne porter de Black que le nom, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il restera un enfant de ce milieu. Capable d'évoluer ailleurs, certes, mais il demeure un aristocrate. Et je l'apprécie, bien que nous n'ayons dû échanger, depuis deux mois qu'a commencé l'année, qu'une quinzaine de mots.

Pardon. Un aristocrate, donc. Un aristocrate qui joue au bridge, même si ce que je dis est presque un pléonasme. Je ne vois pas bien sa main ici, mais il me semble que…il est plutôt bien placé. Oui, il peut gagner.

James Potter, ensuite. Est-il nécessaire de le décrire ? Oui, non, peut-être. Chacun le connaît, mais il faut être son proche pour savoir qui il est vraiment.

Il y a, dans cette pièce, cinq personnes qui l'apprécient à sa juste valeur. Sirius, d'abord, puis ses deux autres amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans, et en dernière place moi-même.

Je vais parfaitement bien, je vous remercie. Mes chevilles gardent leur forme initiale. Je persiste et signe, je sais apprécier James à sa juste valeur, même si comme pour avec son ami je ne lui ai guère parlé depuis le début de l'année. Lily m'en parle un peu, à l'occasion, mais la majeure partie de ce que je sais je l'ai vu de moi-même.

A défaut d'être de leur cercle, je peux au moins vivre par procuration.

James joue au bridge, donc. Très mal. Il est meilleur devant un échiquier. Dans tous les cas, à la fois pour amuser la galerie et pour impressionner sa petite-amie, il abreuve ses partenaires de jeu de termes techniques…sans s'apercevoir qu'il trahit ainsi sa propre stratégie.

Pathétique, dirait mon père. Personnellement, je me contente de trouver ce comportement amusant. James est peut-être un bouffon, il n'en demeure pas moins un homme au cœur assez grand pour accueillir un ami chez lui de façon permanente…et même plus encore.

Passons. James est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et je comprends que Lily – guère impressionnée par le bridge, cela soit dit en passant, mais totalement fondue devant les efforts qu'il déploie pour l'impressionner – l'aime autant que cela transparaît dans son regard.

Tertio. Frank Londubat. Sans commentaire. Intelligent, fin, mais incroyablement fils à Maman. Une fois qu'il aura mis le grappin sur Alice – elle résiste, mais je la sens fléchir – sera incapable de se libérer du joug mis en place par sa mère. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, et la moindre des choses à dire à son sujet est que je plains la pauvre Alice. Je veux bien que dire du mal des gens est dans ma nature, mais une harpie pareille, ça se croise rarement.

Si seulement elle enlevait son chapeau ridicule, déjà… Un vautour empaillé la rend peut-être imposante, mais ce n'est vraiment pas classe.

BREF. Frank Londubat. Bon sorcier, bien élevé, assez intelligent. Mais dénué de toute substance. Trop écrasé par sa mère, même à Poudlard. Affligeant, mais dans le fond, il est assez sympathique.

…et notre dernier joueur. Remus Lupin. Pour ce que j'en sais, il détonne de la tablée. Des quatre joueurs, il est le seul à être de sang-mêlé. Si je ne m'abuse, il a appris le bridge via ses deux amis, précédemment cités. Il n'est pas là que pour faire le quatrième, je crois sincèrement qu'il cherche à s'attirer une fille, mais qui ?

Son jeu est calculé…intelligent, maniéré, mais trop recherché. Le bridge, c'est de la réflexion, certes, mais également de la compréhension. De l'instinct. Or, ici, Lupin en manque totalement. Il faut plusieurs années d'entraînement avant de comprendre comment faire s'interagir les cartes de manière à emporter la victoire, et encore, cela implique également de parfaitement bien connaître son partenaire.

Mais c'est mignon. Mignon dans le sens attendrissant. Il me paraît évident que Lupin cherche à reluire sous toutes ses facettes devant cette fille, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire est de perdre quatre mains de suite.

C'est en pratiquant qu'on devient maître en la matière. Il apprendra, je crois qu'il a d'immenses capacités. Il se fait facilement des amis, et est assez brillant dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

Plus d'une fille accepterait sans hésiter de se pavaner à son bras… Mais lui doit en viser une particulièrement intelligente. Une bien élevée, du genre de Narcissa Black, qui serait parfaitement fréquentable sans ses idées démodées sur la pureté du sang.

Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens…

Remarquez, j'ai dit que Lupin cherche à séduire une fille, mais si ça se trouve je me suis fourvoyée. Peut-être qu'il fait simplement le quatrième, ou encore qu'il s'ennuyait… On peut s'ennuyer en septième année, croyez-moi. Et avoir ses ASPICS.

…partie achevée. Et Sirius et James ont gagné.

Toutes mes félicitations.

- Evite de te déchausser comme la dernière fois, je lance sans aucune animosité.

James baisse sur moi un regard surpris. Il s'était dirigé vers la cheminée, là où je suis. Rien d'étonnant vu la température du dehors. Rien de surprenant non plus à me trouver là, c'est mon endroit de prédilection et chacun le sait. En revanche, je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à une telle remarque de ma part.

Lily non plus, si j'en crois son regard ahuri.

- Libre à toi de t'inviter près de la cheminée, elle est à tout le monde, je déclare dans un souci de clarification. Cependant, la dernière fois que cela s'est produit, tu as enlevé tes chaussures. L'odeur qui a suivi était digne d'une attaque nucléaire.

Et encore, je mâche mes mots. Même si James n'a pas les pieds mouillés, cette fois-ci, j'ai bien remarqué que le concept de propreté des vêtements n'était pas le même pour une fille que pour un garçon.

- Tu connais le nucléaire ? s'étonne Lily.

Lily est une Née-Moldue. Elle et moi avons peu de choses en commun. Un dortoir et la couleur de cheveux, ce n'est rien. Toutefois, moi qui ne suis ennemie avec personne, moi qui ne dis rien et en pense beaucoup, moi qui accorde difficilement ma confiance, je l'estime suffisamment pour ne pas lui répondre une phrase hargneuse de ma concoction.

Diplomatie, dirait mon très estimé père. Diplomatie.

Pour une fois qu'il a raison sur quelque chose…

Les Moldus sont plus nombreux que les sorciers, je réplique sur un ton calme. A ce titre, il est bon de se tenir informé de leurs dernières avancées.

N'en déplaise à certains du genre de Lucius Malfoy – un androgyne de cinq ans de plus que moi orgueilleux comme pas deux – les Moldus sont le moteur de la civilisation. Les sorciers s'adaptent seulement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demande Sirius avec en se jetant sur le canapé sans la moindre classe.

Aristocrate, oui, mais assez caméléon pour s'adapter en toute circonstance. Je vous l'avais bien dit.

- Une affaire de pieds, je lance avec un geste négligent. Tu as bien joué.

…à son petit sourire, il est content du compliment. Rien de surprenant, qui voudrait être dénigré ? Autant brosser la bête dans le sens du poil.

- La prochaine fois, reprend-t-il sans lâcher son sourire, tu seras la partenaire de Remus.

Explication : le bridge se joue par équipe de deux. Pour cette partie-ci, James et Sirius s'étaient ligués contre Remus Lupin et Frank Londubat. Le jeu était très inégal.

D'un point de vue personnel, je joue très mal. Je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois, mais pas réfléchir à une stratégie, tenter de démasquer celle des autres, tout en songeant si ce à quoi je viens de penser pour gagner la partie est crédible avec le reflet que je renvoie en société.

D'où le fait que je suis incapable de battre Sirius ou James. Remus, bien évidement que je le puis, il débute. Frank, j'en serais capable à la rigueur. J'ai même vaincu Bellatrix un jour.

- 'Fait longtemps que je n'ai plus joué, je grogne.

Deux mois, en fait. Depuis une garden-party donnée par ma mère à la fin du mois d'août. J'avais deux fonctions : décorer, et faire la quatrième au bridge. Facile pour la première, ennuyant pour la seconde. Entendre Madame Malfoy chanter les louanges de son fils, ou Madame Black rabaisser le sien, voilà qui n'est pas très plaisant.

Je passe sur les regards lubriques d'un vieil écossais dont j'ai oublié le nom. Dix milles gallions de rente, m'avait-on dit. Pas-sio-nant.

Je me concentre sur le manège sur sujet d'un tableau, tandis que Lupin vient se joindre au groupe amassé près de ma chère cheminée. J'aime bien le voir éclairé de cette façon, ainsi ses cheveux blonds prennent des reflets dorés. Ce n'est pas très commun, et assez mignon.

- On n'est pas assez bien pour toi peut-être ? lance brusquement Sirius.

Ouh, hargneux. C'est ennuyeux, mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer au point de rester impassible. Si moi j'estime et apprécie ce groupe qui se nomme Maraudeurs, en revanche, je pense qu'eux ne me vouent pas une grande vénération.

Nous nous supportons, mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Ajoutez au mélange que Sirius change aussi facilement d'humeur que certaines filles de couleur de cheveux, et voyez à quel point notre entente est aléatoire.

Ici, quel est mon crime ? Juste avoir fixé Lupin sans que rien ne transparaisse. Oh, j'ai bien compris où est le problème, c'est les préjugés. Beaucoup pèsent sur moi, et je ne fais rien pour m'en séparer. Alors ils s'accrochent.

Un jour, je ferais quelque chose. Un jour, quand j'en aurais trouvé le courage. Pour l'heure, cela m'irrite, mais la limite du supportable n'a pas encore été dépassée.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas joué depuis longtemps, je soupire à l'adresse d'un Sirius Black qui me fait la grimace. Ce n'était ni un refus, ni un accord.

Silence. Oui mon cher, je t'aime bien, je peux te pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais ait au moins la décence de ne pas juger trop vite.

- De toute manière, je reprends, il doit y avoir d'autres candidats. Excusez-moi de vous laisser, mais mon père m'attend.

Ce qui est vrai. Le Ministre de la Magie vient souvent à Poudlard, parler avec Dumbledore. Il est richissime, respecté, pédant, et moi, Emma Loxe, suis sa fille.

**voilà. désolée si vous êtes déçus, je fais ce que je peux, et Emma est un personnage assez compliqué à manipuler. **

**tant que j'y pense, s'il y a des joueurs de bridge, parmi vous, je veux bien des détails. je suis allée sur wiki pour obtenir des renseignements, parce que j'avais besoin d'un jeu assez fin et utilisé au XIXe - pour être honnête, l'idée d'Emma Loxe m'est venue alors que je lisais un article sur Emma l'Entremetteuse.**

**merci d'avoir lu tout même!**


	2. Mademoiselle Emma Loxe

De novembre, date de notre précédente rencontre, nous sommes passés à janvier. Il fait un froid polaire au dehors, ce qui ne décourage pas les amateurs de batailles de boules de neige. Parmi ceux que je vois, depuis la terrasse où je me suis installée, se trouvent les Maraudeurs. James, Sirius, et Peter seulement. Lupin a été malade récemment, l'infirmière lui a recommandé de ne pas trop s'exposer au froid.

D'où sa présence à quelques mètres de moi sur la même terrasse, emmitouflé dans deux pulls, une cape, et une écharpe. Gants, peut-être. Bonnet, non, ce qui me donne le loisir, de temps à autre, d'apercevoir un de ces somptueux reflets dorés dans ses cheveux.

Je n'ai pas parlé aux Maraudeurs depuis la conversation que je vous ai relatée. Enfin si, j'ai croisé James et Sirius, accompagnant Monsieur et Madame Potter à la réception donnée en l'honneur de tous les gens bien en société pour la nouvelle année.

Nous avons échangé quelques mots de circonstance, avant que je n'aille adresser un sourire de société à Madame Black. Assister à une scène entre la mère et le fils aurait été des plus malvenus.

C'était il y a trois semaines, et depuis, plus rien. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai pris goût à la solitude. Fille unique, j'ai été peu entourée durant mon enfance, et maintenant que je suis à l'école, la fonction de mon père repousse tous ceux qui pourraient être mes amis.

Le Ministre de la Magie est très puissant, et Père encore plus. Force de l'argent, force de charisme, force d'intimidation, il est arrivé à sa place grâce à son caractère, et en alliant celui-ci aux fonctions ministérielles, vous obtiendrez…lui.

Je préférerais en rester là pour ce qui est des commentaires. Sachez donc que depuis mon enfance, j'ai été accoutumée à être seule, et si ma mère s'enorgueillit d'avoir une fille belle – je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, sois jolie ou crève – cela ne me sert aujourd'hui qu'à décorer comme un pot de fleurs.

Ce que j'ai dans ma tête, personne ne s'en soucie. Cela est préférable, car vu la place qui m'attend à l'heure actuelle, il est plus judicieux pour moi de me taire.

Je tente un regard à la dérobée vers Lupin. Il est accoudé à la muraille, et paraît apparemment absorbé à faire un pari avec lui-même sur qui, du camp Gryffondor ou du camp Serdaigle, gagnera la bataille de boules de neige.

Il tourne brusquement la tête, et son regard tombe dans le mien. Si moi j'ai les yeux bleus et vides, les siens ont la même couleur, nuancée d'une touche de gris, et contenant infiniment plus d'expression que je n'oserais mettre dans les miens. Quoiqu'il pense, quoique les apparences disent, je préférerais de loin avoir sa place plutôt que la mienne.

Tant de vie dans un simple regard…tant de vie, sans pourtant que quiconque qui n'est pas initié ne sache ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne suis-je capable d'en faire de même ? Pourquoi ne le puis-je ?

- Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il soudainement à mon intention.

« à mon intention ». Précision superflue. Nous sommes seuls sur cette terrasse. Si la présence de Remus Lupin est plaisante, la mienne, en revanche, est moins attractive.

- Savoir quoi ? je rétorque avec indifférence.

Je ne sais rien, mais je sais tout. La fille du Ministre Edgar Loxe a la tête bourdonnante de secrets. J'entends les gens parler, et un sourire me laisse passer là où le commun des sorciers demande une accréditation.

Une conversation espionnée au détour d'un couloir de la maison familiale, un papier abandonné dans le bureau de Père, un nom, cela ne pouvait qu'attiser ma curiosité.

- Que je suis un loup-garou.

Il ne mâche pas ses mots. Un point en sa faveur. Je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie.

- Et après ?

C'est vrai, ça, et après ? Je connais bien plus de secrets que n'importe lequel des élèves, mais cela je ne le dois qu'au fait que mon propre père me croits trop stupide pour réfléchir. J'ai de bons résultats, oui, mais combien de fois m'a-t-il répété que tout, à mon niveau, n'est qu'apprentissage bête et méchant ?

Trop pour que je ne l'oublie. Il a en un sens raison, il suffit d'apprendre par cœur pour réussir. Cependant, là où il se trompe, c'est que je suis intelligente. Son raisonnement est faux dans le point où, alors qu'il n'hésite pas à débattre avec ma mère de sujets épineux, il considère les filles de mon milieu comme des oies sans cervelles.

Il a faux sur toute la ligne. J'ai autant de capacités intellectuelles qu'un garçon, de même que les trois sœurs Black, ou que Molly Weasley-Prewett.

- Etre loup-garou n'est pas une finalité, je reprends, juste un hasard. Tant que tu n'essayes pas de mordre qui que ce soit en Pleine Lune, je m'en moque.

…maintenant, je m'en moque. Quand j'ai découvert cette vérité, j'avais treize ans. Père parlait déjà de durcir la réglementation à l'égard des lycanthropes. Je passais dans le couloir, en allant vers la bibliothèque, et j'ai entendu une conversation venant du bureau. Père n'a jamais jugé utile de jeter un sortilège contre la finesse des murs, il a toute confiance en Maman, et me prend pour une oie sans yeux ni oreilles.

Alors j'ai entendu. Père parlait d'interdire aux loups-garous de recevoir la moindre éducation magique. Il soulignait son propos en parlant d'un élève de Poudlard subissant ce sort, et mettant ainsi en danger tous ses congénères.

En cet instant, d'ailleurs, il s'est souvenu qu'il pouvait avoir de l'affection à mon égard. Oh il en a, de fait, je le sais, mais en cette circonstance il avait fait l'effort de laisser croire à son interlocuteur que je pouvais avoir un grand avenir, lequel risquait d'être gâché par un « accident » calculé par cette créature ennemie de toute forme d'autorité.

A treize ans, on n'est pas très loquace. Cette conversation avait eu lieu en juillet. Peu de temps après, je suis tombée sur un parchemin traînant dans la bibliothèque, nommant expressément Lupin comme loup-garou. C'était une copie de l'attestation de recensement, précisant – fait accablant – qu'aux dernières nouvelles il tentait de vivre parmi les sorciers et était scolarisé à Poudlard.

J'étais jeune et influençable. Forte de mes lectures, je croyais aux légendes décrivant les loups-garous comme des monstres assoiffés de sang et hermétiques aux moindres tentatives d'asservissement. J'ai longtemps réfléchi pour savoir ce qu'il était convenable de faire.

Et j'ai jugé préférable de me taire. Après, j'ai compris avoir fait le meilleur choix, et il m'est apparu que si ce papier traînait, c'était par soin d'un de mes parents. Père devait penser que ma cervelle d'oie et moi allions sans le savoir œuvrer pour lui, et dénoncer l'imposture de cet élève.

Mère, si c'était de son fait, voulait je pense me mettre en garde contre ces créatures qu'il est inconvenant de fréquenter.

Le temps passant, j'ai fini par penser…par remarquer, plutôt, que les clichés étaient faux. Lupin est peut-être un peu indocile – Maraudeur oblige – mais je pourrais trouver une centaine d'autres qualificatifs avant d'en arriver à celui de monstre.

- Tu ne te fies pas à ce qui est dit dans les livres ? reprend Lupin.

Désolant. Je ne le montre pas, mais c'est désolant. Désolant, et irritant, d'être jugé sans être connu.

- Tu me prends pour ce que je ne suis pas, je lui rétorque. Un nom n'est pas déterminant, ton ami le démontre bien assez chaque jour.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Silence. Seuls au loin sont perceptibles les cris de la bataille, et plus loin encore le murmure de la légère brise hivernale.

- Tu es Emma Loxe, réplique Lupin avec animosité. Un parfait produit du beau monde, au vocabulaire soigné et avec une cape doublée de fourrure. Tu ne dis rien, ne pense rien, personne ne t'aime ni te hait. Tu n'as jamais ri ou pleuré. Que veux-tu que j'en pense ?

Merci pour cette description ?

- Ce que tes amis ont vu en toi, je murmure simplement alors que nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Que je suis humaine.

Je vais volte-face, et rentre dans le château dans un mouvement de cape – doublée de fourrure c'est vrai. Lupin reste sur place comme une statue. Peu importe ce qu'il comprendra, je n'attends rien de lui.

En revanche, je crois qu'il est plus que temps… Plus que temps que je me redresse et me réveille.


	3. La pensée est le propre de l'Homme

**je craque^^ (et je m'ennuie en cours) voilà le chapitre trois!**

Cinq jours…cela fait cinq jours que je porte une attention plus qu'importante à mon comportement. Cinq jours que je me lève aux aurores, mange en cinq minutes à midi, et le plus souvent saute le dîner. Cinq jours que je laisse mon regard dériver vers le plafond lorsque Lupin est à portée de regard, et que sous la table j'enfonce mes ongles dans la chair de mon genou.

Je me maudis chaque seconde, tout en gardant mon masque de parfaite indifférence. Je me maudis pour ne pas avoir la force que le Choixpeau a cru que j'avais, je me maudis pour répondre poliment à ceux qui me parlent, je me maudis, enfin, pour avoir suscité la curiosité des Maraudeurs.

Ils me regardent. Me testent. Voient comment j'agis. Lupin a dû leur rapporter notre conversation sur la terrasse, et eux ne savent quoi en penser.

Si je voulais avoir des amis, si je le pouvais, ce ne serait définitivement pas eux mon choix. Je les apprécie et estime, mais ils ne sont pas de ceux que je peux fréquenter. Passer outre ce que mon père voit et ce que mes parents ont fait de moi, cela me demande déjà trop de courage pour que j'ose mettre en œuvre mon rêve.

Alors les Maraudeurs, je ne préfère autant pas.

A l'heure où je vous parle, je suis appuyée devant la cheminée, le visage tourné vers les flammes. Ma cape doublée de fourrure, celle que Lupin n'aime pas pour ce qu'elle représente selon lui, est posée sur le fauteuil le plus proche, où j'étais assise il y a peu.

Ils vont venir. Je les attends. Cinq jours m'ont convaincue, de par leur difficulté, que je ne pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année de la sorte. Ni moi, ni eux. Alors s'ils ont des questions – et je suis sûre que tel est le cas – qu'ils les posent.

- Tu nous dois toujours une partie de bridge, rappelle la voix de Sirius juste derrière moi.

Un léger souffle m'apprend qu'il a dû s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Prêt pour affronter la créature, hein ? Très bien. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit seul pour l'instant, les autres ne doivent pas être loin. Tous les quatre doivent avoir conscience que Sirius est celui qui m'est le plus proche par l'éducation.

- Je n'avais ni promis ni refusé, je réponds sans bouger. Libre à toi de me demander de jouer, mais ce serait courir un risque dont tu n'as ni l'idée ni l'envie.

- Il y a un domaine où tu n'excelles pas ?

Son ton est surpris. Il est peut-être venu parce que notre éducation a été semblable, mais il m'apparaît que sur le plan des acquis, j'en ai davantage. Sirius ne me connaît pas si bien que cela, mais il n'en est pas moins estimable.

Son dévouement pour ses amis mérite admiration. Son dévouement, et sa force de résistance aux pressions insidieuses.

- Exceller, je réplique, nécessite de satisfaire à la fois les autres et soi-même. Où qu'on aille, qui qu'on soit, il demeure toujours des contestations.

- Et cela ne te fait rien.

- On ne peut modifier l'esprit des autres qu'avec une magie trop puissante pour être claire.

Pause. Nous tournons autour du pot. Soit ! Je suis rompue à l'exercice, et même si mon visage demeure tourné vers le feu, je suis impassible. Nul ne me prendra au dépourvu. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me prendre en main, nul ne saura ce que je pense.

Je ne peux que remercier mes parents d'avoir pris soin de moi, même si cela s'est fait avec quelques heurts et éclats qu'aucun d'eux n'a vu. De même, je ne peux que leur être reconnaissante de m'avoir appris à protéger mon esprit. Aucun élève n'est legilimens, je pense, c'est une compétence trop difficile pour être maîtrisée avant plusieurs années d'étude acharnée, mais au moins je sais sur quels critères me fonder pour accorder ma confiance.

M'est avis que les Maraudeurs en sont dignes. Je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment. Ils ne sont peut-être pas les amis idéaux, mais ils ont de la valeur.

- Tu penses trop, Emma.

Hmh.

- Ce n'est plus Loxe ?

Silence dubitatif.

- Je ne t'ai jamais appelée comme ça.

- Ton ami l'a pensé tellement fort que j'ai cru l'entendre.

C'est un fait, j'ai cru comprendre que Remus Lupin ne m'apprécie pas. Depuis qu'il pense que son secret est pendu à ma bonne volonté – ce qui n'est pas si faux, en y repensant – je le pense même assez hostile à mon égard.

La loi que veut faire passer mon père l'inquiète, c'est naturel. Cependant, je pense qu'il me met dans le même panier que ma famille. Cela non plus ne puis le lui reprocher en soi, mais c'est très irritant. S'il est capable de distinguer Black de sa famille, alors faire la différence entre moi et mon père devrait être dans le domaine du possible, non ?

Peut-être que mon comportement n'aide pas non plus.

- Penser n'est pas dire, soupire Sirius.

Je crois qu'il s'est résolu à l'idée de la joute verbale.

- Les mots doivent refléter la pensée.

- Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

- Alors mieux vaut se taire plutôt que mentir.

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Je connais ce cri. C'est celui du gars qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe sous son nez. En l'espèce, je ne suis pas sûre de la voix…je ne la reconnais pas…enfin si, j'ai un doute, mais je ne suis pas assez proche de qui que ce soit pour savoir distinguer les timbres.

Une seconde le temps de vérifier que mon masque d'impénétrabilité est bien en place, et je me retourne. S'il y a une minute seul Sirius semblait goûter à ma compagnie, maintenant, ce sont tous les Maraudeurs qui sont affalés sur le canapé.

- Sans rire, reprend James – je ne m'étais donc pas trompée – sur un ton plus calme, on dirait que vous parlez en charades !

- Techniquement Cornedrue, répond Sirius sans se laisser démontrer, ça s'apparentait davantage à des rimes qu'à des charades.

- De mauvaises rimes, souligne Lupin non sans raison.

Ce que je me garderai bien de lui dire. Une des règles primordiales à mon sens est de ne pas prendre de position avant d'être sûr de ce qu'on fait.

D'où le résultat actuel. Je m'entends correctement avec chacun et ne suis amie avec personne.

Regarder le plafond ne me semble plus être d'actualité. Je crois donc pouvoir regarder devant moi, y compris donc m'intéresser à Lupin. Il n'est pas rebutant à voir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais l'admirer ad vitam aeternam.

- Vous voulez me parler de poésie ? je demande en une fausse interrogation.

Je pourrais tourner éternellement autour du pot, mais eux non, et ce qui fait la différence entre les Hommes est parfois…la capacité d'adaptation.

Je ne prétends pas au titre de génie, tout au plus à la dixième place. En revanche, Sirius a la palme, et James est également assez bien placé. Quant à Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ça…je ne les connais pas assez pour en juger.

Silence de mort. Je n'entends que le bruit de nos respirations, et le crépitement du feu.

Silence, toujours. Ce qui permet à un elfe d'apparaître dans un « pop ! » digne de l'ouverture d'une bouteille de champagne.

- Miss Loxe, dit l'elfe de sa petite voix couinante, Monsieur le Directeur m'a demandé de vous avertir que Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie aimerait vous voir dans deux heures, après sa visite.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de de tête, et tire un gallion de ma poche. Je ne sais trop ce qu'il en fera, mais il accepte la chose avec gratitude. Asservir une créature n'empêche pas la gentillesse, contrairement à ce que pensent la majorité des sorciers de notre époque.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour cela changera. Un jour…

- Tu paies un elfe ? s'étonne Lupin tandis qu'Arsenik – c'est son nom – disparaît avec le même son caractéristique.

- Je le remercie, il y a une nuance. Offrir une pièce ne revient pas à donner un vêtement.

- Mais il ne le prend pas mal ? continue Lupin.

- Il le devrait ?

Les préjugés ont la peau dure, je pensais pourtant qu'un loup-garou saurait que les racontars sont trompeurs.

S'il ne sait déjà pas voir pour un pauvre petit elfe de maison, comment le pourrait-il sur moi ? Je suis d'une autre ampleur.

- Les elfes n'aiment pas être payés.

- Ce n'était pas un paiement, je contre. Juste une gratification dont Arsenik se satisfait parfaitement. Il me connaît, et libre à lui de l'utiliser comme il le veut.

En l'occurrence, je le soupçonne de garder toutes les pièces que je lui donne pour une cagnotte qu'il m'offrira s'il me considère dans le besoin. Les pièces ne servent pas à grand-chose pour les elfes de maison – à ma connaissance du moins – et Arsenik m'apprécie assez pour vouloir me défendre à corps perdu s'il y avait besoin.

Il est à moi depuis mes onze ans. Cadeau de mes parents pour mon entrée à Poudlard. Certains reçoivent un hibou, j'en avais déjà un. Alors j'ai eu un elfe, et je l'apprécie sincèrement.

Toutefois, cela ne vaut pas un ami.

- Je donnerais cher pour savoir comment tu penses, finit par lâcher Lupin après un nouveau silence.

Je continuerai à donner cher pour qu'il ne le sache pas.

- C'est donc cela que vous voulez ? je demande avec un étonnement feint. Vous cherchez à connaître les remous de l'esprit d'une élève ? Je croyais pourtant que vous le sachiez…

Lourd regard vers Lupin. Ce qu'il a dit il y a cinq jours n'était pas si faux dans le fond…Mais assez rêche. Peu sympathique à dire, et encore moins à entendre.

Surtout que moi qui me connais, je sais que je ne me limite pas à cela.

- Tu ne montres rien, dit Peter de façon si brusque que j'en sursaute presque – ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est très discret. Ce que nous voyons est ce que tu acceptes de montrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ?

- Tu m'avais dit être humaine, reprend Lupin en se levant pour venir se mettre face à moi. Je veux bien te l'accorder, mais les humains pensent pas eux-mêmes. Ils n'obéissent pas aveuglément. Ce sont les Inferi qui le font, ou les esprits faibles. Montres que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Remus, grogne James en réprimande.

La Pleine Lune était la semaine dernière, il est donc exclu qu'elle influe encore sur son comportement. Alors, je ne vois qu'une seule conclusion…Lupin ne m'apprécie pas. Naturellement. Les êtres ont des affinités et des animosités, c'est naturel. A son égard, je crois être dans la seconde catégorie.

- - Désolé, reprend Lupin avec un soupir en retournant s'affaler. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je suis celle que je suis. Mon chemin et les vôtres ne se croiseront probablement plus après cette année, il est inutile de chercher à approfondir.

J'entrevois déjà mon avenir si je ne fais rien contre cela. Dans six mois, diplômée. Un an, fiancée. Deux, mariée. Trois, un enfant. Vingt ans encore, et je serais grand-mère. Cent ans, dans le cercueil.

Une bonne épouse d'un ponte d'une Ministère. Qui sait…d'un successeur de Père. Une femme à l'aise en société, conversant sur des sujets variés, mais jamais, jamais au grand jamais, vue à sa juste valeur. Appréciée, peut-être, estimée, mais jamais aimée.

Je resterai toujours la petite oie blanche, alors que j'aspire à être le voyageur au-dessus de la mer de nuages (N/A : c'est le nom d'un tableau très célèbre de Caspar David Friedrich, datant de 1818)

- Une Gryffondor n'obéit pas sans réfléchir.

Dixit James. Et il a raison. Comprenez pourquoi je l'estime.

- Qui a dit que je ne réfléchissais pas ?

Dixit moi. Et j'ai autant raison que James, sans me porter un amour démesuré. Je ne suis pas Narcisse.

- Alors prouve-le, reprend Lupin sans laisser son ami dire un mot. Dis une chose que tu penses personnellement, que personne ne t'a jamais soufflée, quelque chose qui vient de ta tête.

Silence. Il veut quelque chose que je pense personnellement ? Quelque chose que nul ne m'a jamais dit ? Quelque chose qui vient du fond du cœur ? Soit.

- J'adore la couleur de tes cheveux, je lâche négligemment en reprenant ma cape sur le fauteuil.

- Hein ?

Quoi ? Il m'avait demandé de la sincérité non ?

- J'adore la couleur de tes cheveux, je répète. Et tu as de très beaux yeux. Excusez-moi maintenant, mais il est préférable que je fasse un brin de toilette avant d'aller présenter mes respects…à mon père.

**quand je disais qu'Emma peut paraître Mary-sue, je pensais entre autres à ça. posséder un elfe de maison peut passer, à mon sens, mais pas payer Arsenik.**

**pour le paiement, je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est qu'Emma a tellement d'argent qu'elle ne s'aperçoit pas trop de ce qu'elle fait. son elfe la connaît depuis presque dix ans qu'il ne s'en formalise plus.**

**en revanche, Arsenik, j'ai un projet pour lui :p. il aura un petit rôle à la fin de la fic, même si pour l'instant je vous accorde que ce n'est qu'un elfe de maison trop bien traité.**

**merci d'être encore là :p (je sais, ce n'est pas facile de me supporter...)**


	4. J'aime tes cheveux

**bonjour à tous!**

**merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai déjà reçues, mais n'hésitez pas à en envoyez davantage, je ne mords pas^^ en attendant, je vous donne le nouveau chapitre de _Tout commence par un jeu_, où j'espère avoir réussi à retransmettre combien la relation entre Emma et Lupin est compliquée.**

**merci de me lire!**

**biz,**

**Chumani**

- Emma !

Hum…je ne répondrais pas.

- Emma !

Non, non, cent fois non.

- EMMA !

Quel coffre ! Mais non Lupin, non. Non, non, non, non, et encore non. Tu veux que je me comporte comme une humaine. Soit, mais ne me demande pas d'annihiler dix-sept ans d'efforts en un claquement de doigts. Si tu veux que je commence à avoir des réactions adaptées au métabolisme de ceux qui m'entourent, je vais commencer par l'expérimenter sur toi.

Tu ne m'apprécies pas, c'est bien cela ? Alors je vais t'éviter le moindre énervement…et donc ne pas te parler du tout.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? grogne Lupin en m'agrippant le bras.

Il me force à me retourner, et pour toute réponse je ne lui adresse qu'un léger sourire. Je me comporte en humaine, non ? Je fais honneur à mon espèce. Où est le problème ?

- Emma, soupire-t-il finalement en voyant que je reste debout et silencieuse face à lui. Tu aimes vraiment la couleur de mes cheveux ?

Si je l'ai dit, c'est que c'est vrai, non ? Je n'aime pas mentir, pour moi mieux vaut se taire que s'enliser dans un mensonge.

- Ils sont d'un joli blond cendré, je dis avec un haussement d'épaules. Dans le soleil, ils ont des reflets dorés, ils me font penser à du miel. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas.

Sans commentaire.

- Et bien…réussit quand même à répliquer Lupin, les tiens sont pas mal non plus.

Hmh. Sans vouloir paraître orgueilleuse, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Non seulement je suis rousse – ce qui est assez rare, sauf côté Weasley – mais en plus les hasards de la génétique ont voulu que j'hérite de la lourde crinière, très fournie, qui faisait la gloire de ma grand-mère maternelle du temps où elle était considérée comme étant une beauté. Ma mère n'en a pas bénéficié, moi oui.

- Arriverais-tu à comprendre combien ils sont difficiles à coiffer, je reprends, ou cette notion est-elle totalement étrangère à ton cerveau typiquement masculin ?

- Ne me demande pas de comprendre un truc de filles, c'est hors de ma portée.

Ceci est une grande…banalité. S'il existe une différence entre homme et femme, ce n'est pas que pour un bas instinct de reproduction. L'équilibre des points de vue est essentiel.

Je reprends mon chemin, espérant arriver à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme. Oh, il reste deux bonnes heures avant cela, mais connaissant les Maraudeurs, il y a un risque non négligeable pour que je ne puisse pas travailler en paix dans ce lieu fleurant bon le parchemin et le savoir.

- En fait, reprend Lupin en me barrant le chemin, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te parler désordre capillaire.

…ce qui est assez rassurant. Parler de cheveux donne une image plutôt efféminée, et je crois pouvoir assurer sans me tromper qu'un style androgyne, d'une part détruirait le mythe du beau et mystérieux Remus Lupin, mais d'autre part lui enlèverait tout intérêt.

Il doit y avoir sur terre quelqu'un de plus intéressant à étudier que lui, mais Lupin n'est pas dépourvu d'un certain caractère attachant. Oh je ne le connais pas bien, vous le savez, mais la manière dont il vit sa lycanthropie, dont il est dévoué envers ses amis, est assez passionnante pour que je veuille me pencher sur la question.

- Alors de quoi ?

En pareille circonstance, Lily aurait dit une phrase savante, Sirius sorti une blague, et James une stupidité. Moi, je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour. Je suis juste…pragmatique.

- Mes amis voulaient que je te parle d'un truc, et j'avais moi-même une question à te poser.

Aha. D'accord. Cependant, sans vouloir me montrer mauvaise langue ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, c'est vraiment un comportement stupide.

Lupin ne m'apprécie pas, soit ! Je ne chercherai pas à le faire changer d'avis, ni à le pousser à me détester encore plus. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui vient ? Certes, je ne vais pas le manger ou hurler sur les toits qu'il est un loup-garou, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il se fasse violence !

Si les Maraudeurs tiennent tellement que cela à me parler, je suis parfaitement accessible, que ce soit aux repas ou au coin de ma chère cheminée. Quant à Lupin, si ce qu'il a à me demander est réellement capital, j'ai pour principe de répondre aux hiboux que je reçois.

Sauf ceux d'insultes, cela s'entend. J'en ai déjà reçus, de la part de personnes oubliant que malgré le fait que je tienne de lui la moitié de mon sang et bien plus, je ne suis pas mon père.

D'un geste de la main, je l'invite à entrer dans une salle de cours vide. Libre à lui de vouloir souffrir en ma compagnie, personnellement je peux très bien le supporter. La nature m'a heureusement douée d'une très grande patience, au point que je ne me souviens pas m'être énervée une seule fois depuis que je suis entrée en l'âge de raison.

Lupin s'affale sur une table, tandis que je m'adosse au bureau. Je dois lui paraître guindée, archaïque peut-être, maniérée, mais c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevée. Je ne conçois pas de me tenir autrement.

Et puis, avantage de la situation, je le vois très bien de là où je suis. Il ne risque pas de trouver suspect que je le regarde, alors je peux à loisir l'admirer.

Je comprends celles qui l'aiment… Pour son visage, cela s'entend, je ne connais pas assez son caractère pour en juger. Lupin est assez beau au naturel, et les quelques cicatrices, assez anciennes il me semble, qui parsèment son visage et ce qu'il laisse voir de ses bras lui donnent un charme assez particulier auquel j'adhère totalement.

- Commence par ta question personnelle, j'ordonne en prenant un bonbon dans une boîte ouvragée.

Ce sont des pastilles de violettes, je les affectionne particulièrement. C'est fin, léger, délicat, et surtout assez léger en sucre. Aucun risque pour mon tour de taille ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Lupin accepte avec un sourire lorsque je lui en propose, et je retourne m'adosser au bureau.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demande Lupin de tout go.

Classique. Classique de chez classique. Mais s'il veut sa réponse, je vais la lui donner. Sincèrement.

Peut-être même que ça me permettra de la trouver…

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? je réponds dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

- Parce que tu es la fille du Ministre de la Magie. Parce que tu baignes dans la fonction de ton père, parce que…

- Parce que je ne suis pas mon père, je coupe. J'avais treize ans lorsque j'ai trouvé ton certificat, et j'ose croire que ce n'était pas par hasard.

Silence. Je n'ai pas manqué à ma parole, je reste calme. Seulement, il était inutile que Lupin continue de réciter ce que chacun perçoit de moi. Je le sais déjà. Mes parents me prennent peut-être pour une petite oie blanche, mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais observer, je sais voir.

Je sais qui me parle pour tirer quelque chose de moi.

- Tu as raison sur un point, je reprends. Je suis la fille d'Edgard Loxe. J'ai été élevée pour paraître dans le monde. Mon père ne sera pas éternellement Ministre, mais sauf disgrâce imprévue, ma famille restera parmi les plus respectées. Nous sommes de la vieille noblesse. J'ai appris à traiter chacun avec condescendance, et à ne pas leur vouloir de mal.

Et je ne mens pas. S'il y a une chose au moins que je puis retenir de l'éducation que Mère m'a dispensée, c'est de ne rien laisser paraître en public. D'être toujours égale, toujours droite. Elle ne pensait pas, ainsi, m'apprendre à dissimuler ce qui bouillonne dans ma tête, mais juste m'apprendre à tenir mon rang. Le sarcasme n'est jamais entré dans mon éducation, elle me jugeait trop stupide.

Et pourtant…pourtant nous en sommes là. Mes actes sont conventionnels, ma pensée un peu moins, mais les deux restent joints par le lien, ténu mais bien réel, que je veux rester dans cette position.

Cela ne risque tout de même pas d'être éternel. Un jour, je devrais prendre parti.

- Ton père n'est pas ainsi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas lui. Dans mon milieu, les hommes sont plus libres que les femmes. Ils agissent, pensent, et parlent. Mon père a probablement voulu me tester. Il a incidemment laissé traîner ton certificat là où il savait que je le trouverais, et a ensuite observé ma réaction. A son sens, si j'avais fait un scandale, alors j'aurais eu deux grains de jugeote, et j'aurais été perdue pour mon avenir de femme. Mais je me suis tue. Il me prend pour une nouille, mais je garde la sagesse qui sied à mon rang.

Lupin me paraît interdit. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû tant en dire. Toutefois, j'ai confiance en lui. Il peut s'en remettre, même si je conçois parfaitement que découvrir combien mon interprétation est crédible doit lui faire froid dans le dos.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? reprend-t-il.

C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas répondu à sa question première. Telles sont les affres de la conversation…

- Nul ne mérite d'être défini de part quelque chose qu'il n'a pas choisi, je réplique avec un sourire de société. De même que personne ne peut tenir rigueur à Sirius d'être un Black, ou moi d'être une Loxe, nul ne peut non plus te reprocher d'être un loup-garou. Personne ne choisirait cette situation, et ce que tu es capable de faire en Pleine Lune n'est pas dans ta personnalité, c'est le fait de la magie.

Au rang des vérités existentielles, première place. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait compris le message que j'ai caché dans ces mots. Peut-être était-il trop bien caché… Enfin, il est plus que temps qu'il arrête de sans cesse me reprocher d'être une Loxe. On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on choisit ses amis.

- Donc tu peux penser par toi-même, conclut-il.

Très brillant d'y penser. Il me semblait pourtant avoir plusieurs fois dit que je ne suis pas mon père. Il ne faut pas faire rejaillir sur moi ses actions et ses choix.

- Je croyais te l'avoir prouvé, je dis simplement.

Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : il a de très beaux cheveux. Si j'osais, j'y mettrais les doigts, rien que pour sentir la texture. Toutefois, ce genre de geste n'est réservé qu'à la petite amie que je ne suis pas, et il risquerait de mal l'interpréter.

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… Qui suis-je, sur le plan des ressentis ? J'apprécie, mais suis-je capable d'aimer ou d'haïr ? De choisir quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie, ou au contraire d'avoir des ennemis ?

Je n'ai jamais essayé, étant trop aux prises avec la nécessité des apparences. Il faut donc que je me concentre maintenant sur cette question. Les apparences dont je parlais, toujours primordiales, me sont devenues un automatisme tel que je n'y prête même plus attention.

Je vais donc pouvoir penser à loisir.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas t'affirmer puisque tu le peux ?

Ah, ça… Voilà qui mériterait une réflexion plus approfondie, et plusieurs jours d'explication. Je tâcherai de faire succinct, mais pas aujourd'hui. D'abord, parce qu'il faut que j'y réfléchisse, et ensuite parce qu'il est tard. Vingt heures sonnent au carillon du château. Comme je le pensais, je n'ai pas pu aller à la bibliothèque.

- En fait, continue Lupin sans que le carillon ne suscite en apparence la moindre réaction chez lui, c'est à cette deuxième question que mes amis et moi-même aimerions avoir la réponse.

Ils sont bien curieux… En quoi puis-je les intéresser maintenant, hein ? Nous avons passé six ans dans la même maison sans échanger autre chose que de vagues conversations de circonstance.

- Pourquoi ce brusque intérêt ?

Je veux savoir.

- Et bien…pour être honnête, il n'est pas si brusque que cela. Tu n'es pas une personne qui s'ignore facilement, Emma. La dernière fois que j'en ai senti le poids, c'était lors de la partie de bridge de novembre.

Silence. Je suis…estomaquée. Mais il ne le saura pas. Je ne le montrerai pas, d'abord parce que je n'en ai pas l'habitude, et ensuite parce que je n'en ai pas l'envie.

- Sirius avait suggéré de te donner le rôle du quatrième, mais j'ai voulu prendre cette place. Je te voyais plutôt bien, de là où j'étais, et j'essayais de comprendre qui tu es au fond. J'essayais d'être dans ta tête.

C'était donc cela…

- Y es-tu parvenu ?

- Non. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

J'en doute. Pour aussi fin psychologue qu'il puisse être – c'est du moins sa réputation – Lupin ne saura rien. Mon esprit est un domaine jalousement gardé. Je ne demande aucune compréhension, car de là vient facilement la pitié.

Pitié que je ne mérite pas.


	5. Bon anniversaire Remus Lupin

**bonjour!**

**je viens ici me réconforter...étant donné que j'ai loupé mon semestre à 0,4 points, c'est très rageant. je pense pouvoir réussir à rattraper mais quand même. pour ce que j'ai bossé...**

**BREF. j'espère que la fic vous plaît, bonne lecture!**

POV Remus Lupin

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mon anniversaire est aujourd'hui, et malgré le fait que nous soyons en semaine, c'est tout de même arrivé.

Affreuse journée. Depuis minuit, Sirius a cru bon retourner en enfance, et m'embêter en conséquence. Bien évidemment, James et Peter ont suivi, et au lieu de me retrouver avec mes trois amis, j'ai sur les bras des gamins de six ans enfermés dans des corps d'adolescents.

Quoique six ans, non, pas tout à fait. Ils se comportent comme tels, mais sont bien trop imaginatifs pour avoir cet âge.

Malheureusement pour moi…

Et mes parents sont là. Avec moi. Dans le hall. Les trois crétins qui me servent d'amis sont à quelques mètres, occupés à se ficher allègrement de moi.

Et prendre des photos, j'oubliais. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans restera dans les annales.

Je suis content de voir mes parents, mais à mon âge, les embrassades et autres câlins maternels ne sont plus trop de mon goût. Je pense que Maman arrêtera de me traiter comme un bébé le jour où je lui présenterai une fille, mais d'ici là…

Aïe. De toute manière, je ne peux pas. Qui voudrait d'un loup-garou pour petit ami ? J'aimerais pouvoir donner le meilleur de moi-même à une fille, un jour, mais offrir tant de choses reviendrait également à lui laisser le pire, ce que je ne puis concevoir. Déjà, il me faudrait lui avouer, et puis ensuite…prendre le risque de la blesser. De la faire souffrir.

Et même si je me marie un jour… Des enfants, moi ? Des demi-loups-garous ? Ils ne se transformeraient peut-être pas, mais je pourrais leur faire du mal, et la Pleine Lune garderait une certaine influence sur leur comportement. Quelle femme accepterait cette situation ?

Enfin, pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je trouve LA fille. Ce qui n'est pas gagné. Les deux dont je suis le plus proches sont Lily et Emma Loxe. Lily, sans commentaire, elle est une amie mais pas plus. Emma…c'est la fille du Ministre.

Très irritante. Elle ne s'énerve jamais ! La seule fois où je l'ai vue sourire, c'était la semaine dernière, après qu'elle m'ait forcé à lui courir après dans tout le château !

Elle dit toujours qu'elle n'est pas son père, soit ! Je veux bien le comprendre. Mais franchement qu'ELLE LE MONTRE ! Cela fait plusieurs mois que je tente de comprendre ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête, j'ai même été jusqu'à jouer au bridge, comme les rejetons de la bonne société, pour voir si j'allais miraculeusement en tirer sa tournure d'esprit.

Mais rien, évidemment. Niet. Nada, et parfois j'ai envie d'utiliser une bonne bouteille de Veritasérum ou un Imperium rien que pour la forcer à dire ce qu'elle a dans la tête.

Non, je ne comprends pas. Cette fille a tout pour elle. La richesse, les honneurs, la reconnaissance. Les résultats, je la crois assez intelligente. Et la beauté. Qu'elle le manifeste, enfin ! Je ne vois pas en quoi elle ne pourrait pas être satisfaite de sa condition, alors pourquoi continue-t-elle à autant faire la tête ? Bon, techniquement, ce n'est pas le cas, mais sa façon de demeurer impassible, à force, s'apparente plus pour moi à une grimace qu'à la politesse.

…par les moustaches poivre et sel de Merlin…

Ben quoi ? Excusez, mais si j'ai dit qu'Emma Loxe est belle, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle vient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision, et là…wow.

Comme d'habitude. Elle me subjugue.

Cette fille est…magnifique. Sa grand-mère était, d'après les rumeurs, une beauté, et Emma tiendrait d'elle. Peut-être, mais je trouve encore le mot trop faible.

J'adore ses cheveux. Quelles que soient la date et l'heure, ils sont brillants, flamboyants, artistiquement bouclés. Le pire, c'est que c'est parfaitement naturel. Pour autant que je me souvienne, Emma a toujours eu cette lourde crinière rousse, plus fournie que mon pelage de loup, parfaitement entretenue et descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Si je le pouvais, j'y glisserai les doigts, rien que pour sentir la texture. Mais je crains qu'elle ne prenne en ce cas pour plus fou que je ne le suis déjà.

Je n'arrive peut-être pas à voir ce qui se trame dans son esprit, mais je suis au moins sûr d'une chose : elle ne m'apprécie pas. J'avoue ne pas m'être toujours montré très aimable avec elle, mais je voulais la faire sortir de son habituel masque d'exquise politesse.

J'ai fait chou blanc, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Le seul résultat auquel je dois être parvenu, c'est l'irriter, mais à quoi bon si je ne réussis même pas à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle descend lentement l'escalier qui nous fait face, et avance en ma direction. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi gracieuse. D'ici quelques instants, je pourrais voir ses yeux, de beaux yeux d'un bleu pâle accompagnant rarement des cheveux roux. En attendant, elle avance sans se presser, vêtue comme chaque élève de l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais même pareille horreur ne parvient pas à dissimuler combien cette fille est splendide.

Je la déteste. Je la déteste pour être aussi belle, aussi lumineuse, aussi sociable. Elle n'a pas d'amis, mais aucun ennemi non plus. Toujours polie, toujours calme. Jamais un mot de travers. Il y a deux semaines, encore, elle est allée voir Rogue, et il n'a pas bronché. Sirius a bien évidement profité de sa forme canine pour aller écouter, et d'après ce qu'il en a rapporté, même Servilus se montre gentil avec elle.

Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas que parce qu'elle était allée lui faire part de ses condoléances après le décès de sa mère. Cette fille est si conventionnelle que personne ne réussit à être impoli avec elle.

C'est ça, conventionnelle. Emma Loxe est toujours conventionnelle. Elle sait toujours quoi dire et quand, sans jamais faire un pas de travers. Même les élèves les plus orgueilleux et les mieux élevés font des erreurs de comportement, mais elle non. Pas une seule.

Je la déteste. Je la déteste pour son apparence parfaite. Je la déteste, parce que quand je la vois, je n'arrive plus à la détester. Trop gentille, sans être excessive. Trop parfaite.

Parfaite. Elle possède un elfe de maison à elle seule, même Lucius Malfoy n'en avait pas tant, et en plus elle le paie ! Elle porte une cape doublée de fourrure, et ce n'est pas du lapin. Ses ongles sont parfaitement manucurés, elle range ses affaires dans un sac en cuir, et écrit avec des plumes de cygne, les plus douces.

Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi parfaite, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !

Argh. Non, ne rien montrer, ne rien montrer. Qu'elle sache combien c'est énervant. Qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il serait bon qu'elle montre un peu ce qui tourne dans sa tête.

Pour peu, je croirais qu'elle le fait exprès. Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI est-elle descendue rien que pour venir me voir MOI ? Devant mes parents en plus ! Ils ne vont pas me lâcher, c'est certain, toute Loxe qu'elle soit.

Surtout si elle est Emma Loxe, devrais-je plutôt dire. Il semblerait apparemment que son père a une dent contre les lycanthropes, alors de là à ce que ma mère dresse un plan machiavélique pour me protéger, un plan incluant la fille du Ministre, il n'y a pas un très large fossé.

Même pas un trou.

- Tu veux quoi ? je grogne sans la moindre politesse.

Je suis énervé, voilà. J'ai décidé que j'étais énervé, alors que le simple fait de la voir si tranquille me calme derechef. Mais je REFUSE qu'elle me fasse cet effet. Sirius en est peut-être la victime – en même temps il adore faire des joutes verbales avec elle, même si le cas est rare – James et Peter cèdent également, mais moi, je ne veux pas !

- Remus, me réprimande ma mère, parle autrement, cette pauvre fille ne t'a rien fait !

Pauvre fille, tu parles. Sur le plan financier, elle est multimillionnaire, et d'un point de vue personnel, elle mène tellement bien sa barque que je la soupçonne d'être très futée.

En tout cas, là où n'importe qui d'autre aurait ricané – réaction rationnelle – Emma ne cille pas. Elle demeure fidèle à elle-même, impassible, un léger sourire de circonstance flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je suis navrée Mademoiselle, reprend ma mère sur son ton le plus aimable – même elle tombe dans le panneau. Vous êtes Mademoiselle…

Loxe, la fille d'un sombre idiot qui cherche à me pourrir la vie, et qui est au moins aussi énervante que lui !

- Appelez-moi Emma, ça suffira, dit ladite Emma en élargissant suffisamment son sourire pour que je puisse apercevoir sa parfaite dentition.

Parfaite, parfaite, parfaite, elle est trop parfaite ! J'en ai marre !

- En fait, reprend Loxe en s'adressant directement à moi, je venais pour deux choses. Ce sera rapide, et ensuite je laisserai à tes…parents.

Attendez, c'est moi ou elle vient de se moquer de moi ? Je ne rêve pas, il y avait un peu de moquerie dans son ton, non ? Pensez le contraire si vous le voulez, mais je reste sûr de ce que j'ai entendu. En pareille circonstance, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, et c'est…

ALLELUIA !

Elle est capable de penser ! Si elle peut se moquer de quelqu'un – tant pis si c'est de moi – alors ça signifie qu'elle pense autre chose que ce que les bonnes mœurs lui disent de faire, ou bien que ce qui lui a été soufflé dans le crâne.

Emma Loxe est capable de réfléchir par elle-même ! Je n'en étais pas tout à fait persuadé, malgré ses affirmations de la dernière fois, mais là ça commence à être un peu plus certain ! Son petit discours sur ce-n'est-pas-de-ta-faute-si-tu-es-un-loup-garou-tu-es-quelqu'un-d'autre-au-fond-la-magie-te-martyrise aurait très bien pu être récité dans l'unique souci de ne pas me vexer, c'est bien son genre.

Mais apparemment…apparemment je me suis trompé. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Reste encore à savoir ce qu'elle veut me dire.

- D'abord, continue Emma sur son ton éternellement calme, je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Merci, merci, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'y pense pas. Rien que pour montrer qu'elle est humaine, parfois. Qu'elle peut se tromper, faire des erreurs, qu'elle n'est pas…pas aussi parfaite.

- Ensuite, reprend-t-elle sans me laisser répliquer, je voulais te donner la réponse à ta question.

Ma question, ma question… Ah oui, pourquoi ne s'affirme-t-elle pas si elle le peut tant ? C'était l'idée de Lily, ce truc, et James a bien évidemment aussitôt marché. Sirius a suivi et Peter est curieux.

Moi, je suis le hibou. Travail collectif.

…bon, d'accord, je suis aussi un peu curieux.

- Pour faire court, continue Emma sans manifestement être dérangée par la présence de mes parents, vouloir n'est pas pouvoir. Tu es assez malin pour le comprendre. Quand bien même j'aurais assez de courage, ce n'est pas forcément dans mon caractère, et les conséquences seraient bien trop grandes pour que je m'y risque. Je ne peux agir que dans la mesure du possible.

Elle fait volte-face, me laissant comme deux ronds de flanc. Intéressant… Intéressant, et désolant à la fois.

Elle me fait pitié, maintenant. Avec ses manières soignées, ses vêtements toujours impeccables, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait que donner le change. Si elle quitte les apparences, que lui resterait-il ?

Sa famille ne doit pas être très tendre… Le Ministre est connu pour ne pas être très expansif, mais je ne sais rien de sa mère. Et Emma est fille unique…

Il va falloir que je mette certaines choses au clair dans ma tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demande mon père de façon abrupte.

Hum. Je le leur dis ou pas ? J'ai toujours fait confiance à mes parents, de même qu'à mes amis, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils pourraient m'aider pour quoi que ce soit actuellement.

Je leur en parlerai quand même, sait-on jamais. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à faire pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la famille Loxe ? je demande.

Oups… Vu le regard de ma mère, je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre qui est ma camarade. Désolé Emma.


	6. Je serais ton ami

**hello! merci d'être encore là, même si j'ai conscience que le caractère d'Emma est parfaitement rebutant. **

**d'abord, je réponds à TouilleTara qui m'a laissé une gentille review: ****je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'ai vraiment de grosses inquiétudes dessus. tu trouves vraiment Emma parfaite? quand j'ai lu ça, je me suis repenchée sur la fic du coup. c'est vrai, en apparence elle est parfaite. j'ose espérer cependant avoir réussi à retranscrire que ce n'est qu'en apparence. j'espère que la personnalité d'Emma continuera à te plaire, merci de ta review!**

J'ai pris la résolution de cesser de me mentir à moi-même. Garder toujours la même attitude, je le puis, donner le change est dans mes cordes. Mais vis-à-vis de mon subconscient, c'est plus dur.

Les Maraudeurs n'ont pas si faux, dans le fond. Lupin a beau me détester, il s'est montré bon intermédiaire. Je manque totalement de personnalité.

Réfléchir à la réponse convenable à donner aux garçons m'a forcé à étudier mon cas de plus près. De l'extérieur, je dois paraître plate et sans intérêt. Mes cheveux attirent le regard, d'accord, mais que peut-il y avoir d'autre ? J'ai toujours le comportement de convenance, comme Mère me l'a appris. En apparence, je suis son parfait rejeton.

Remarquez, les apparences m'importent peu. C'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête le problème. A force de réfléchir à comment ne rien laisser paraître, j'ai oublié comment garder ma dignité. Ma dignité intérieure, et m'apercevoir à quel point je suis creuse m'a fait horriblement mal.

Positif tout de même. Je suis capable de ressentir autre chose qu'une sensation fugace. Forte de ce premier succès, j'ai décidé de le travailler.

De penser réellement. Autre chose que la beauté des cheveux de Lupin, je veux dire, j'ai décidé de porter des jugements.

Des jugements qui n'intéresseront que moi.

…pas gagné, quand même. Rien qu'à voir le hibou qui fonce vers moi ce matin, je suis prête à parier qu'une lettre remplie de conseils pour être une jeune fille de bonne famille va atterrir dans mes mains d'ici…quelques secondes.

Je n'ai même pas envie de l'ouvrir. J'aime Mère, comme n'importe quel enfant aime sa génitrice, mais je la connais trop bien. Elle aussi me prend pour une oie blanche, et m'écrit comme telle. Elle doit me donner des conseils pour rendre ma crinière plus flamboyante encore – bien que je doute que ce soit possible, mais Mère a toujours vu dans mes cheveux la seule chose qui me permettrait de briller.

Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas si tort.

Enfin, je parlais du hibou. Le reste du courrier doit être un peu de nouvelles, quelques questions usuelles – Mère m'aime, mais ne me croit pas assez intéressante pour que je puisse parler d'autre chose que du quotidien – et beaucoup de conseils. A qui dois-je parler, et quand ? Qui a eu un malheur dans sa famille récemment ?

Conseils que je suivrais à la lettre, y compris pour celui des cheveux. Garder les apparences est primordial, à mon rang. Autrement, je risque d'avoir de graves ennuis. Je ne sais rien faire hormis sourire, et si je ne me soumets pas, je tombe en ruines.

Pa-thé-tique. Alors sauvons les meubles. Gardons un peu d'amour-propre.

La lettre atterrit dans mes mains, comme je l'avais prédit, et le hibou se pose près de mon assiette. Alors attention, je vais former mon premier jugement.

Cet oiseau est…oh, beau, comme tout ce qui appartient à mes parents, mais également à leur image. Conventionnel…et pédant.

Oui, en fait, je pense que ce grand-duc est comme Papa. Assez orgueilleux, pour autant qu'un hibou puisse l'être bien sûr.

C'est suffisant pour une première fois. Un pas après l'autre. Maintenant, je vais reprendre mon petit mode de pensée habituel, et me rendre à mon cours de Botanique en essayant de ne pas trop avoir froid aux doigts. Je garde mes autres réflexions pour plus tard, si ce n'est que…

Il ne fait pas froid, mais glacial. Un temps polaire.

Heureusement que j'ai mes gants de cuir de dragon fourrés en mouton.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? lance Lupin en me rejoignant.

- Là où tu vas aussi, je réplique. En Botanique.

- On a encore une demi-heure.

Pas faux. Je me suis levée un peu tôt ce matin. Tant pis, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais aller me recoucher.

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la balle, je lance sans me départir de mon pas pressé. Tu es en avance.

Plus que d'habitude, il me semble. Lupin a de grandes qualités, mais il n'est pas très matinal. Surtout que du quatuor, il est le seul à étudier encore la botanique. James ne doit pas être très facile à réveiller, pas plus que Sirius ou Peter.

Alors tirer un de leurs amis du lit… Je ne serais déjà guère surprise si j'apprenais qu'ils éteignent son réveil avant la sonnerie.

- Je voulais te parler, répond simplement Lupin.

Aha. Bien. Il peut, mais je ne sais pas si sa patience va longtemps résister… Il est difficile de ne pas craquer quand on se trouve face à quelqu'un qu'on hait, je l'ai constaté lors de notre dernière conversation. Les premiers et uniques mots qu'il m'a adressés étaient pour m'envoyer voir ailleurs.

Dommage pour lui que je sois aussi stoïque, et même si je suis actuellement occupée à imaginer tout ce discours, je peux lui garantir que cela est parfaitement dans mon caractère.

C'est juste que je l'exploite de travers.

- Tu n'as pas envie de sécher un cours, parfois ?

Pardon ? Moi, sécher un cours ? Merlin, Lupin me connaît très mal. Je dois exploiter les apparences, je dois garder mon rang, et la fille du Ministre ne peut décemment sécher une leçon sans être malade.

- Dire cela est mal me connaître, je réponds simplement.

En revanche, je peux parfaitement dire que lui est parfaitement habitué à ce genre pratique. Simplement parce que je l'ai déjà constaté, et comme tout un chacun, je sais aussi qu'une absence de Maraudeur en cours équivaut à une mauvaise idée germée dans leurs crânes fantasques.

Ils sont méchants, parfois, mais ne pensent jamais à mal. Et puis cela met un peu d'animation, même si Severus Rogue en est le plus souvent pour ses frais.

- Justement. J'aimerais mieux savoir comment tu penses.

Il l'a déjà dit, ça. C'était il y a une semaine ou deux, je ne sais plus.

- Et cela inclut de sécher des cours, probablement.

Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais surtout qu'il ne dérange pas mes plans. Je vais avancer à mon rythme, tranquillement, et sans que personne ne le remarque. D'abord ma tête, ensuite mes actes quand je pourrais me prendre en main.

Si Lupin s'en mêle, même involontairement, il risque de détruire tout ce que j'ai fait avec autant de délicatesse qu'un trente-six tonnes.

- Cela inclut de t'amuser un peu, oui.

QUOI ?

Comme à mon habitude, je ne cille pas, seul mon regard laisse passer mon étonnement. M'amuser ? M'amuser ? A quoi bon ? Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Je ne m'ennuie pas, ne suis ni triste ni joyeuse, je suis…égale.

Presque une machine. Cela changera, bien sûr. Lorsque je serais assez forte intérieurement pour former un jugement sur ce qui m'entoure, lorsque je vivrais enfin, alors l'ennui et la joie pourront m'atteindre.

Toutefois, je ne crois pas que cela le regarde.

Je retiens un soupir et continue ma route. S'il continue à me ralentir, Lupin réussira vraiment à me mettre en retard, ce qui ne serait pas très plaisant.

En attendant, s'il espérait la moindre réaction de ma part, il n'en sera pas pour ses frais. Je ne dirai pas un mot sur le sujet.

- Tu passes tes vacances enfermée chez tes parents ! crie-t-il alors que je commençais à le semer. Les seuls jours où tu sors, c'est pour aller à des réceptions ou figurer aux côtés de ton père ! Tu n'as pas de loisirs, personne ne te connaît le moindre goût, et la plupart du temps tu es toute seule. Ta seule compagnie est ton elfe. Je veux bien que tu l'apprécies, mais ce n'est pas une vie.

Inspirer, expirer…inspirer, expirer… Allez savoir comment, mais il s'est renseigné sur ma vie. Son informateur mériterait l'ordre de Merlin, troisième classe certes, mais la décoration quand même.

Soyons honnête : objectivement, Lupin n'a pas tort. Décrite de cette façon, ma vie est plutôt pathétique. Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il a pu dire, c'est de cette façon que j'existe, et cela me convient.

Il veut m'amuser…que je voie autre chose alors ? Il pense que je comprendrais combien mon existence est minable si je voyais combien le monde extérieur regorge de richesses ?

Oh, mais j'ai des loisirs. D'abord, je lis beaucoup, joue un peu de piano, et je me documente sur tout. Mère a développé mon penchant pour l'éclectisme, cela ne peut être mauvais.

…ce qui ne signifie tout de même pas que je suis un génie. Seulement, j'ai tant entendu répéter qu'une dame de la bonne société se doit d'avoir réponse à tout que pendant plusieurs années, je me suis attelée à la tâche de connaître chaque chose qui compose le monde.

A présent, si vous me permettez un second jugement, je crois que je vais qualifier ce projet d'utopique. La connaissance universelle n'est à la portée de personne.

Pas même de Lupin, quoi qu'il puisse espérer, alors il serait à mon sens préférable qu'il arrête immédiatement de mettre son nez dans ma vie.

- Ce sont des racontars de Sorcière Hebdo ou de Magic People, je lance calmement alors que Lupin court pour revenir à ma hauteur. Je suis étonnée que tu y accordes du crédit.

Et je suis sincère. A moins que ce ne soit Lily qui lui ait rapporté cela – et encore, je ne pense pas que ce soit de son style – Lupin n'a pas dû aller chercher l'information par lui-même.

- Si tu penses que je me trompe, alors prouve-le, répond simplement Lupin. Moi, je pense que tu as besoin d'un ami, et je veux bien être celui-là.

…

…

…

**arf, je suis méchante, hein? personnellement, je trouve Lupin bien curieux...**


	7. Occupetoi d'elle

**hello!**

**me revoilà avec un nouveau POV Remus, je vais souvent alterner avec ceux d'Emma, histoire que vous ayez bien toutes les cartes en main. j'espère que le chapitre 6 vous a plu, car maintenant voilà les ressentis de ce cher Lunard à propos de la proposition qu'il a faite à Emma...**

**merci de me lire!**

**Chumani**

POV Remus Lupin

Je ne sais pas ce que Merlin et Morgane avaient fumé lorsqu'ils m'ont forcé à lâcher ces mots, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre moi-même.

J'ai proposé à Emma Loxe d'être son ami. A Emma Loxe. A la fille du Ministre. Elle me tuerait si elle m'entendait – quoi que j'en doute, elle est trop inexpressive – mais moi, ami avec une Loxe ? Jamais !

Déjà, parce que même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas son père, et n'a jamais eu son mot à dire dans ses actions, elle reste la fille du Ministre. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle l'ait voulu. Ensuite, enfin…parce que c'est Emma Loxe ! Elle fait pitié, quand on l'observe bien, mais c'est Emma Loxe ! Une fille de riches, qui se comporte en riche, et probablement destinée à devenir l'épouse d'un des pontes de la société.

Une sang-pur précieuse, manucurée, et définitivement éloignée de mon quotidien. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vue sortir à Préaulard, et ne me parlez même pas du chemin de Traverse, elle doit ignorer où c'est.

Mais une fille bien trop jolie pour mériter la vie qu'elle mène. Ce que m'a raconté ma mère a confirmé mes doutes, et à l'heure actuelle j'ai plus envie de la tirer de son bourbier que de la laisser là. Elle me fait pitié.

Je ne pense quand même pas que ce soit mon boulot de m'en occuper. Elle et moi sommes de milieux trop différents. Si je devais confier cette tâche à l'un de nous, alors je la refilerais à Sirius, il est décidément le plus à même de la comprendre.

Sauf qu'il se défile, bien sûr.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu refuses de t'occuper d'elle ? je soupire tandis que mon « ami » rigole sous cape.

- Tu le lui as toi-même proposé, réponds Lily sans que personne ne lui ait rien demandé.

Urgh. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais si elle pouvait éviter d'investir notre dortoir, à fortiori quand James est à son entraînement de Quidditch, ça m'arrangerait plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Elle n'est pas mon genre, je grogne.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de sortir avec elle, dit Peter.

- Pourtant, ta mère en serait ravie j'en suis sûr, continue Sirius avec un immense sourire.

Double urgh. Moi, sortir avec Emma ? Impossible. D'une, nous ne sommes pas du même milieu. De deux, je n'envisage d'avoir une petite-amie que si je l'aime, et tertio…je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec les fluctuations de la Lune, j'arriverai toujours à me contrôler, et je ne veux surtout pas lui manquer de respect.

Cela m'attirerait trop d'ennuis, et manque de chance, Emma est trop belle pour que ma partie monstrueuse envisage de se tenir tranquille.

- Ma mère ne voit en elle qu'un pauvre oisillon tombé du nid, je contre. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir une idée aussi stupide.

- T'en es sûr ?

A 100%, mais jamais je n'arriverai à le convaincre que non, cent fois non, jamais je ne serais attiré par Emma Loxe. J'ai un jour laissé échapper que je la trouve belle, et depuis Sirius – qui n'a jamais étudié la divination en plus – ne me lâche pas avec des présages on ne peut plus fantaisistes.

C'était la semaine dernière. Il y a dix jours, pour être plus exact. J'en ai déjà ras le bol. James et Peter me fichent la paix pour le moment, mais je crains que cela ne dure pas.

- Et ta cousine Andromeda, elle ne peut pas lui écrire de temps à autre ? je demande finalement.

Merlin faites que oui, Merlin faites que oui…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça, réplique Sirius sans quitter son sourire machiavélique. Elle est très gentille, mais je ne la connais pas si bien que cela, et il faudrait beaucoup pour qu'elle voie en Emma autre chose que ce qu'elle montre. Tu es celui qui la comprend la mieux.

…comprendre…bien grand mot. Elle me fait pitié, oui, mais je ne pense pas que je parviendrai un jour à réellement me mettre à sa place pour savoir à quel point ses ressentis peuvent être légitimes.

- Elle ne va pas te manger, continue Lily en s'installant en face de moi. Je crois qu'elle t'a déjà prouvé qu'elle est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Pas faux… Si elle avait été sadique, je ne serais plus à Poudlard depuis longtemps, elle avait les moyens de m'en faire renvoyer. Quoiqu'elle est tellement calme…si jamais elle s'énerve un jour, je ne voudrais pas être dans les environs, elle doit tellement accumuler que ce serait une véritable explosion.

Essayons autre chose :

- Elle refuse la moindre aide ! Je ne peux pas la forcer à me parler, enfin !

Je suis fier de mon argument. Qu'ils essayent seulement de me convaincre du contraire, tiens…ça va être difficile…

- Sauf si elle te fait confiance.

…et mince. Vu la tête de James en cet instant, il a entendu une bonne partie de la conversation, et surtout, il a une très très mauvaise idée.


	8. Je te protègerai

Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? Le savez-vous ? Non ? Je vais vous le dire, car à mon sens cette date restera parmi les plus irritables de l'année.

Nous sommes le douze février, plus exactement dans la semaine de la Saint-Valentin. Une célébration mièvre et inutile, un étalage superflu d'un amour jamais démontré autrement, un moyen de se faire pardonner en un baiser et une boîte de chocolats tous les faux pas réalisés dans l'année.

En somme, les amoureux ne s'aiment qu'en ce jour. Le reste de l'année, il n'y a aucune pitié. Ceci est mon premier jugement du jour, et j'en suis assez fière. Pour être exacte, j'ai une double raison de me gausser.

La première est que je fais quelques progrès en matière de jugement. Bientôt, je pense que j'aurais un amour-propre.

La seconde, c'est que ce jugement est spontané, venu d'un fait qui m'a surprise, et auquel j'aurais dû m'attendre. D'une mauvaise nouvelle, pour être exacte.

D'une lettre, si vous voulez réellement tout savoir. D'un courrier de ma mère. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle croie à ces inepties de fête autour de cupidon ou d'autre chose, mais toujours est-il qu'elle a choisi précisément la Saint-Valentin pour m'annoncer le commencement de la dernière étape de mon « éducation ».

Je suis, depuis ce matin sept heures très exactement, date de parution de la Gazette du Sorcier, sur le marché du mariage.

J'ai reçu le journal, également. Je ne suis pas en première page, la Gazette a encore un minimum de savoir-vivre, mais je ne sais quel journaliste a encore plusieurs colonnes à cette annonce manifestement primordiale : je suis une jeune fille à marier.

Mère m'a bien précisé dans sa lettre que le mariage ne demande aucun amour. Il suffit, selon elle, que j'estime suffisamment mon fiancé pour pouvoir vivre avec lui en harmonie durant plusieurs décennies.

Du fait qu'il aura tous les droits, a fortiori celui de me tromper, Mère ne dit rien. C'est à son sens secondaire, alors que je suis persuadée qu'elle en aurait fait une maladie si Père l'avait traitée comme un objet.

Enfin. Dans le journal se trouve d'abord ma photo. Elle est assez flatteuse, je suppose qu'elle a été choisie selon ce critère d'ailleurs. J'ai un sourire conventionnel, presque commercial, mais attirant.

Ensuite, viennent les précisions sur le fait que j'ai dix-huit ans, suis à Gryffondor, de sang pur, et aie d'assez bons résultats. Je suis à les en croire une demoiselle accomplie, parlant correctement trois langues en comptant l'anglais (ce qui est faux, je baragouine un peu l'italien mais c'est tout), capable de me tenir en société, sachant faire un plan de table et décorer une maison.

Ce n'est pas une annonce matrimoniale, avoir ses colonnes dans la Gazette a plus de chic que deux lignes dans Sorcière Hebdo. Le principe demeure toutefois le même. Je dois me marier, et avec un célibataire de la bonne société en manque d'une épouse de compagnie.

Deuxième jugement de la journée. Révoltant. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. J'avais déjà songé au jour où cet article paraîtrait, Mère m'en avait parlé cet été, mais je ne considérais alors l'achèvement de ce plan que comme lointain.

Le lointain est devenu présent, et je me sens comme un mannequin mis dans une vitrine. J'ose espérer valoir davantage tout de même.

Enfin…que puis-je contre ? Si j'avais été plus forte, peut-être aurais-je été en mesure de résister. Mais à l'heure actuelle…je n'ai qu'à céder. Je cèderai. C'est inéluctable. D'ici deux ans, au plus, je remonterai une allée de sorciers vêtus autrement qu'en Gaichiffon, habillée moi-même d'une robe affreusement chère, pour aller consacrer ma vie à un homme qui aura besoin de mes compétences dans une maisonnée et de mon nom.

Au mieux, de ma fécondité. Mais pas d'autre chose.

Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Descendre. Dommage pourtant, j'y suis obligée. La sage petite fille du Ministre va une nouvelle fois se soumettre, accepter les regards lubriques de mes comparses, et prouver à la face du monde qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que ceux qui ne réfléchissent pas.

J'endosse mon masque d'indifférence, et sors du dortoir vide. En cette heure tardive, je ne m'attendais pas à croiser d'autres personnes que quelques élèves au visage encore bouffi de sommeil, des premières ou deuxièmes années généralement.

Arsenik, parfois, aussi. Il vient souvent me saluer le matin, quand son service aux cuisines l'y autorise. Il me ramène toujours, en ces instants, une tasse de chocolat et un toast au beurre demi-sel.

C'est vraiment un bon elfe. Je ne sais plus ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je lui ai donné son nom, mais il vaut cent fois mieux que cela.

Tant pis, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le changerai. J'étais occupée, avant ma digression, à vous dire que je ne pensais pas croiser qui que ce soit en descendant du dortoir. Pourtant, Lupin est là, affalé à ma place favorite auprès de la cheminée.

Je ne lui avais pas répondu, la dernière fois. Je m'étais juste éclipsée, et lui avait séché le cours de Botanique. Il est allé pour Merlin sait où, à la place, sûrement faire une chose aussi puérile que suspendre du papier toilette devant la salle commune des Serpentards.

Donc, Lupin m'attend. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait encore vue, tout occupé qu'il est dans sa lecture de la Gazette. Depuis plus d'un mois que nous avons quelques discussions, je suppose commencer à le connaître, maintenant, et je n'ai nul besoin d'une boule de cristal pour savoir que c'est précisément l'article de la troisième page qui l'a amené à m'attendre.

Attendant qu'il m'aperçoive, je ne descends pas plus bas. Avantage de la situation, également, je le vois très bien d'ici, et ses cheveux sont baignés dans un rayon de soleil. Leur reflet m'attire aussitôt, et si je n'étais pas si habituée à contrôler la moindre de mes actions, je crois bien que je lâcherai un de ces soupirs mièvres qui me transformeraient aussitôt en la nouille que je suis supposée être.

Ne pensez pas n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas du nombre de celles qui se damneraient pour avoir un rendez-vous de Remus Lupin. Je ne le puis, ni ne le veux. Ma faiblesse est trop grande pour que j'échappe à mon destin, et le fait que Lupin soit quelqu'un que j'apprécie ne fait pas de moi sa soupirante.

- Tu admires encore mes cheveux ? dit soudain Lupin sans pour autant se désintéresser de la Gazette.

Et bien…oui. Je maintiens même que j'adorerais les toucher, mais cela reste mon secret. Un parmi d'autres, me dites-vous, c'est en effet le cas. Vous savez que mon esprit reste un sanctuaire, nul n'a le droit de savoir quelles péripéties peuvent bien s'y dérouler.

C'est mon jardin secret.

- A moins, reprend Lupin en daignant me regarder cette fois-ci, que tu ne goûtes tes derniers instants de liberté ?

Il y a de cela également… Même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'être seule en sa présence soit forcément une liberté. Savoir qu'il a pour seul but de pénétrer dans ma tête, pour m'étudier comme on dissèque un corps, n'est pas un gage de sécurité. Je dois encore plus me surveiller.

- As-tu reconsidéré par proposition ? reprend-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Je pense honnêtement que tu as besoin de soutien, surtout actuellement.

Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Pitié. Lupin ne l'a peut-être pas encore compris, mais ma situation n'est pas si mauvaise que cela. Quoi que je fasse, pour l'instant, mes arrières sont assurés. Je pense beaucoup, mais agis à mon rythme. Je ne pourrais pas me soustraire à la voie que d'autres ont tracées pour moi, je n'aurais pas le mode de vie qui m'aurait le mieux convenu si j'avais été libre, mais je ne serais pas malheureuse pour autant.

Je n'attends pas grand-chose de mon avenir, alors pour qu'il me convienne, je dois être rationnelle. Ce que Lupin n'a, je crois, pas compris.

Pas plus, je pense, qu'il ne lui soit venu à l'esprit que si je voulais un ami, je ne choisirais pas un Maraudeur. Eux et moi sommes trop dissemblables, même s'ils ont mon estime.

Ne me demandez pas plus. Telle que je suis, telle que j'ai été élevée, je ne puis encore avoir de ressentis plus forts que des sensations ou que des sentiments rationnels. Les grands débordements du cœur, ou simplement l'amitié, sont dans mon vocabulaire mais pas dans mon expérience.

A dire vrai, je ne pense même pas avoir déjà ressenti la peur…ou l'inquiétude.

- Alors tu vas te laisser faire ? reprend Lupin devant mon mutisme. Tu vas laisser ton rang et les autres dicter tes actions à ta place ?

…

…Pour être franche…

- Pourquoi toi ? je demande finalement.

- Plaît-il ?

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui cherche à tout prix à m'aider ? Vous fonctionnez en groupe, habituellement, alors pourquoi es-tu le seul à te concentrer sur moi ?

C'est une question légitime. Si j'avais dû miser sur l'intérêt d'un quelconque Maraudeur sur moi, j'aurais parié sur Sirius, pas sur Lupin. Lui et moi sommes par trop éloignés, nous n'avons pas les mêmes réalités.

- Sincèrement ? Je me le demande aussi. Mais que je sois ici ne veut pas dire que mes amis ne font pas attention à toi. Au contraire. Ce sont eux qui m'ont décidé.

Hmh. Donc, en suivant son raisonnement, Lupin ne serait ici que contraint et forcé. Lui y croit peut-être, mais moi non. C'est paradoxal, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mettrait autant de cœur dans une mission qui lui a été imposée.

Or, je peux vous dire rien qu'à son comportement qu'il est déterminé. Très déterminé. Trop pour mon propre bien et pour le sien.

- Ecoute, reprend Lupin en s'approchant jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, je ne te demande pas de me donner ta confiance, je sais très bien que tu ne fonctionnes pas de cette manière. Mais ne repousse pas entièrement la chance qui t'est offerte. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce que tu as maintenant, l'article du jour en est la preuve. Alors si tu le veux bien…je vais te servir de garde du corps, pour l'instant, d'accord ?

De garde du corps ? De garde du corps ? Il pense que j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps ? Personne ne me ferait jamais de mal, tous ont trop peur du courroux de mon père si jamais je me plaignais de quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, maintenant, la donne a changé… Je suis officiellement courtisable, donc plus intéressante à fréquenter, voire une belle promesse d'avancement social. Je ne peux décemment tous les rejeter, ce serait mal vu, mais qui sait…la protection d'un homme désintéressé…

Oui, il y a du bon à ce que ce soit Lupin finalement. Sirius serait aussitôt soupçonné d'en vouloir à ma dot et mon héritage – alors qu'il n'en a nul besoin – Lily serait jalouse de l'intérêt de James, et Peter… oh, Peter pourrait faire un candidat, mais à choisir, je préfère Lupin.

Il est bien plus agréable à regarder…


	9. Mais réveilles toi enfin!

**hello!**

**merci à ourcrushedhearts (je l'ai bien écrit j'espère) pour ta review, elle s'est avérée très constructive! Pour les autres, j'espère que la fic ne vous déçoit pas trop, j'ai conscience qu'Emma frôle le M-S (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai demandé votre avis, pour éviter de trop tomber dedans. un test sur internet m'a dit qu'elle était une Mary-Sue en puissance, mais je ne suis pas tellement d'accord. surtout que je n'ai pas compris chaque terme du questionnaire, il était en anglais)**

**BREF. c'était ma page de vie. au programme de ce chapitre 9, un Lupin énervé par la Pleine Lune, un Malfoy empreint de muflerie, et une gifle! si si^^**

**merci de me lire, et n'oubliez pas que je ne mords pas! :p généralement, même, je réponds aux reviews, qu'elles soient gentilles ou méchantes.**

**...**

**...**

**...faut que j'arrête de parler, non?**

**...**

**je me tais. bonne lecture!**

POV Remus Lupin

- Emma ! appelle derrière nous la sixième voix de la journée. Je peux te dire un mot ?

Ladite Emma ne fait aucun commentaire, son visage ne laisse rien passer, mais c'est d'une voix légèrement fatiguée qu'elle répond à Liam Diggory.

Beurk. Liam Diggory. Il est en sixième année, et…beurk. Le petit frère d'Amos. Honnêtement, comment croit-il avoir la moindre chance avec Emma ? Elle ne m'a pas parlé de cet article – j'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable, elle se livrera quand elle en aura envie – mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit d'accord sur le principe.

Elle est trop gentille. Trop gentille, et je la trouverai toujours aussi parfaite si je ne sentais, pas instant, que cette situation est loin de lui plaire. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle contestera d'une quelconque manière. Son humeur toujours égale l'empêche de s'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

- Liam, je grogne, tu es le sixième de la journée à l'inviter à Préaulard pour samedi, et je vais te faire la réponse que mériteraient les cinq autres, et à laquelle ils n'ont échappé que parce qu'Emma est trop gentille. Lâche-la ! D'une, tu es trop jeune pour elle et de deux, si tu étais si intéressé, tu te serais manifesté avant ! Maintenant, va jouer et ne reviens pas.

Grr ! Peut-être que la proche Pleine Lune y est pour quelque chose, mais Merlin que ça fait du bien ! Ils ont été nombreux à vouloir l'inviter, aujourd'hui, et j'avais mal rien qu'à la voir pédaler dans la semoule pour éviter d'accepter une invitation.

Je ne parle même pas des lettres immondes qui sont arrivées avec le courrier. Même Lucius Malfoy en a envoyée une, alors qu'il est officiellement fiancé à Narcissa Black. Dans son courrier, il promettait avoir été leurré par celle qui, je cite « ne pourrait éclipser le rayonnement de ma douce âme ».

Des métaphores désuètes, et une muflerie comme pas deux. Je crois qu'Emma a été un peu choquée, même si elle n'en a évidemment rien montré. En attendant, malgré toute sa bonté, elle n'a rien dit lorsqu'elle a vu Sirius garder la lettre de Malfoy, en éventuelle pièce à conviction ou objet de chantage.

Elle s'améliore.

Avec un soupir agacé, je me retourne vers Emma, pour m'apercevoir qu'elle me regarde actuellement avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable…mais sincère.

- Je suis gentille ? demande-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

Soulagement. Oui, Emma Loxe s'améliore. Ce n'est déjà plus la même fille que celle qui avait accroché mon attention en début d'année. Si en apparence et en comportement, elle demeure immuable, en revanche, je sens à certains très légers signes qu'elle commence à changer.

Elle commence à être humaine, elle commence à...vivre. C'est bon signe.

Donc, Emma me taquine. Légèrement, pas assez presque, mais elle le fait. En plus, je crois que sa question en est vraiment une, alors je vais lui répondre…et voir si elle réagit.

- Tu es trop gentille, je réplique en soulignant l'avant-dernier mot. Tu ne t'énerves jamais.

Va-t-elle comprendre la question implicite ?

- Je suis juste très patiente, dit-elle en insistant comme moi sur l'avant-dernier mot. C'est dans mon caractère.

Hum. Elle ne se perçoit pas très clairement. Des cheveux pareils nécessitent un tempérament tout aussi flamboyant, et je suis persuadé qu'elle pourrait en avoir le caractère. Tant de gentillesse lui jouera des tours.

En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle en a conscience…mais elle l'accepte. C'est triste.

- Tu n'as jamais envie de t'énerver ? je demande pour la faire réagir. Pas même sur quelqu'un ?

- Pas même sur toi, et pourtant je sais très bien que tu me cherches.

…zut. Pourtant, elle doit bien être capable de réagir, enfin ! Je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment elle peut être aussi résignée sur sa propre vie. J'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi elle ne se battait pas face à ses parents, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle acceptait cette « mise sur le marché », et elle ne m'a rien répondu.

Rien, si ce n'est un sourire mondain, du même type que celui qu'elle arbore sur les photos. Je veux bien accepter qu'elle ait reçu une éducation traditionnelle, mais de là à vivre de façon aussi arriérée…

C'est une chose contre laquelle elle peut se battre, enfin ! Elle peut y contrer, alors pourquoi elle ne le fait pas ?

Cette fille pourrait tout avoir, tout, et elle a déjà beaucoup. Une famille estimée, tellement d'argent que je la soupçonne de ne pas comprendre réellement la valeur d'un gallion, de bons résultats, la beauté, le calme, elle a énormément !

Si ne n'avais ma lycanthropie contre moi, alors je voudrais tout. Si j'étais comme elle, je voudrais tout. Amis, amour, fortune. Emma a toutes les cartes en main, et elle jette l'ensemble au panier ! Elle n'a pas d'amis, et n'en veut même pas ! On cherche à lui imposer le mariage, et elle ne contre même pas en aimant quelqu'un qu'elle aura choisi elle-même !

Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi résignée ? C'en est presque hypocrite, presque méchant ! Elle jette au tapis ce que la nature lui donne sans voir sa chance, il y a de quoi être révolté !

Et en plus elle ne s'énerve jamais. Apparence tranquille, comportement on ne peut plus irrespectueux.

- Si tu savais que je te cherche, pourquoi m'avoir accepté comme garde-chiourme ?

Repoussoir, si vous préférez, mais en ce cas je ne suis pas très efficace. Il y en a eu tout de même six qui ont tenté leur chance aujourd'hui.

- Je ne te considère pas comme tel, réplique Emma en levant un sourcil surpris.

Geste calculé. Parfois, je me demande si elle n'étudie pas le comportement de ceux qui l'entourent pour savoir comment réagir et quand. Elle a peut-être un bon feeling pour comprendre la réaction qu'attend l'interlocuteur, mais ses expressions sont si…surfaites, que je les pense dissimulées.

Elle a hérité du talent politique de son père, j'ai l'impression, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon cadeau pour le pays.

Ni même, tant que j'y pense, qu'elle s'en servira. Elle doit juger que ce n'est pas de son rang, que c'est inconvenant, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Qu'il faudrait pour cela des convictions, alors qu'elle est juste…rationnelle. Pas convaincue.

- C'est toi qui a voulu m'accompagner, reprend-t-elle sur son habituel ton tranquille.

- Tu aurais pu refuser.

- Tu aurais insisté.

Pas faux… Ou je l'aurais suivie de loin, grâce à la carte, pour la sauver au bon moment de ces démonstrations d'affection mensongère. James m'a dit de me faire valoir face à elle en la protégeant après l'annonce de la Gazette, mais il a oublié juste un truc…

Elle s'en fiche.

- Donc tu n'as accepté que pour me faire plaisir ? je reprends avec un énervement croissant. Tu as accepté par charité ? Moi, je trouve ça lâche. Tu ne dis rien, ne montre rien, libre à toi. mais alors assume. Tu es tellement hypocrite que…

Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Alors que j'allais poursuivre un discours enflammé et colérique, Emma lève soudainement la main et me colle une gifle magistrale. Son visage ne dit toujours rien, mais dans ses yeux, pour la première fois, je vois une colère brusque, directe, irrationnelle.

En un mot, une réaction.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de la réveiller… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine sur cette fille, peut-être pour me prouver qu'elle vaut mieux que son paternel, mais la pousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle me baffe ne me paraît vraiment pas la solution adaptée.

Trop tard. En plus, maintenant, elle est loin. Le seul point positif que je peux voir à ça, c'est qu'elle ne dira rien. D'après ce que m'a rapporté ma mère, Monsieur et Madame Loxe aiment leur fille sans pour autant se préoccuper d'elle plus que ne le demande le politiquement correct.

J'ai sauvé ma place à Poudlard. Non, rectification, elle va le faire pour la deuxième fois en quatre ou cinq ans, et cela en se taisant.

Dommage…je ne saurais jamais ce qui lui passe par la tête.

**c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la suite Merlin sait quand mais bientôt. si vous voyez ce qui va suivre d'une autre manière, dites-le et je peux parfaitement modifier le chapitre suivant.**

**j'espère que ça vous a plu. si Emma vous insupporte, rien ne vous oblige à continuer à lire, mais n'oubliez pas que je ne montre que des points de vue subjectifs, et donc que la réalité n'est pas forcément ce que disent les personnages.**

**bonne soirée!**

**Chumani**


	10. J'ai ouvert les yeux

**hello! ça va?**

**moi, je rame avec mes révisions. à force de bosser, j'ai la tête qui menace d'exploser, surtout que je ne retiens rien de rien. enfin bref, OSEF. je profite de ce blabla pour répondre à la review de Juliette:**

**"je suis contente que tu trouves Emma attachante. ce n'était pas le but recherché, mais si c'est un effet secondaire, il est tout à fait admis^^ c'est vrai que ses réactions sont rares, c'est dû au fait qu'elle se retient tellement que plus rien n'est spontané chez elle. j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et merci de ta review!"**

**mis à part ça, je n'ai rien à dire. merci d'être ici, et on se retrouve en bas! **

Il y a de l'animation dans le couloir des garçons. Je ne sais si c'est coutumier, après tout c'est la première fois que je monte jusqu'ici, mais la moindre des choses à dire est que le calme me paraît…impossible.

Pour vous donner une idée, j'ai croisé dans l'escalier un élève de première année avec son sous-vêtement sur la tête. Et c'est tout. Je crois qu'il a pris peur en me voyant. C'est assez naturel, compte tenu que j'ai construit mon masque d'impassibilité pour qu'il soit interprété comme le veut mon destinataire.

Ce pauvre garçon a dû croire que j'allais m'empresser de raconter son méfait au Professeur Mac Gonagall. Ne pas l'informer de ma loi du silence lui suffira de leçon, cependant. Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais n'en répète aucune. Je me suis faite cette promesse lorsque j'ai appris que Lupin était un loup-garou.

Il me paraissait inutile de changer de traitement avec les autres secrets qui me sont venus ensuite, et je me tiens encore à cette ligne. Je n'ai aucun ami à qui les répéter, et de toute manière, je limite ainsi les risques de débordement.

Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que Lupin me considère comme hypocrite. Pas qu'il le dise, la sincérité est une bonne chose, mais qu'il le pense m'a mise hors de moi.

D'un autre côté… Bref. Je me suis mal conduite, et j'ai de la chance que Lupin ait décidé de ne rien raconter. Le problème, maintenant, c'est que certains garçons ont pensé depuis que la voie était libre. J'ai dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie pour leur faire croire qu'un avenir pouvait être considéré, mais que je ne suis absolument pas disponible pour le moment.

En parlant de disponibilité, justement…

- J'ose espérer que tu as conscience d'être dans le couloir des garçons à l'heure des douches ?

Devant moi se tient Sirius. Il vient de quitter un des dortoirs, celui que je suppose être celui des garçons de septième année. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je venais, mais en tous cas il m'attend.

Je ne suis pas si prévisible, non ? Le seul fait, déjà, que j'ai giflé Lupin, me paraît être motif de surprise. Je n'ai pas levé la main sur qui que ce soit depuis que j'ai l'âge de raison, et croyez bien qu'il m'est venu tôt.

Toutefois, il est possible que la rareté de l'événement, justement, ait poussé Sirius à prédire ma venue. Lily a fini par aller s'excuser auprès de James pour l'avoir autant frappé six ans de suite, et il en a résulté que maintenant ils sont en couple.

Ils le peuvent, eux. Ils peuvent choisir. Moi, devant les courriers et propositions diverses dont j'ai été assaillie, j'ai formulé mon troisième jugement de la journée.

Pas très charitable, celui-là. Je ne vous le répèterai donc pas. Si je n'avais pris l'habitude d'accueillir les choses comme elles sont, je pourrais être très mauvaise langue.

Passons sous silence ce côté peu reluisant de la personnalité que je tente de dégager.

- J'ai aussi conscience que tu es parfaitement décent.

Contrairement à cet enfant qui hurlait avec son slip sur la tête. Je ne peux nier, au moins, que mon éducation m'a appris à conserver davantage de dignité.

- Remus l'est aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Je suppose que c'est lui que tu viens voir, autrement tu ne te serais pas aventurée dans une région aussi dangereuse pour la pauvre petite chose que tu es. Surtout à cette heure-ci.

Moi, une pauvre petite chose ? Même en pensant objectivement, je ne pense pas mériter le qualificatif. Beaucoup ici me prennent pour ce que je ne suis pas, mais le qualificatif de « fragile » ne m'a jamais été attribué. Je ne suis pas d'apparence chlorotique, et surtout, si jamais quiconque osait s'en prendre à moi, mon nom suffirait à me donner autant de défenseurs dont j'ai besoin.

- Qu'importe, reprend Sirius en voyant mon absence de réaction, il va sortir dès qu'il aura trouvé un casque.

Je crois qu'il essaye de faire de l'humour. Qu'il veut me faire rire, en jouant sur le fait que son ami s'est pris une bonne gifle plus tôt dans la journée.

Malheureusement, suite à un reproche de Lupin, je me suis livrée à une introspection qui m'a laissée sur le constat que je n'ai aucun sens de l'humour, ni de l'autodérision.

Alors, je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux : ma bouche s'étire en un sourire, indéchiffrable, qui laisse croire à mon interlocuteur que j'ai saisi l'exacte nuance de ce qu'il veut entendre.

Sirius est intelligent. Peut-être a-t-il compris comment je fonctionne, peut-être que non. En tous les cas, il m'adresse un sourire, sincère lui, et se retourne vers son dortoir en braillant comme un nouveau-né.

Bon. Je veux parler à Lupin, mais pas au milieu du couloir. Je ne pense pas qu'un autre élève repassera par là avec son slip sur la tête – je suis toujours perplexe quant à ce comportement d'ailleurs – mais ce n'est ni l'endroit le plus confortable, ni le plus privé.

La salle commune sera bien mieux. Nous serons au regard de tous, nul ne pourra faire courir de fausse rumeur – sait-on jamais – et sur la même ligne je ne pense pas que nul ne nous dérangera.

Je descends donc, heureusement sans revoir l'élève auquel j'ai dû infliger la peur de sa vie, et m'installe dans mon coin fétiche. Les yeux fermés, je me concentre sur le pétillement du feu, ainsi que sur sa chaleur sur mon visage, pour éviter de sentir le poids des secondes qui s'égrènent lentement.

C'est cela, le stress.

- Tu voulais me voir Emma ?

Mon masque d'impassibilité en place, j'ouvre les yeux et lui fait face. Il vient de se laver les cheveux, quelques gouttes d'eau y perlent encore. Cela lui va bien, peu de choses ne lui conviennent pas de toute manière.

- J'ose espérer que le spectacle auquel j'ai assisté dans le couloir n'est pas coutumier, je dis avec un sourire conventionnel.

J'ai appris à ne pas commencer une conversation par son véritable but. Le sujet doit être introduit tout en douceur, comme un bateau glissant sur la plage pour finalement être mis à flot. Comme le soleil se lève. Avec certitude, mais non sans subtilité.

- Le petit blond de première année ? Si, on y a droit tous les soirs ou presque. Personne n'avait jusque-là osé lui dire que les filles peuvent monter dans nos dortoirs. Grâce à toi, je doute qu'il recommence.

Je suis l'héritière d'une longue lignée de grands personnages toujours au service de leur pays. Suivant son raisonnement et à une moindre échelle, je suis donc à leur hauteur.

- Où est ton casque ? je reprends après un silence.

- Je n'en ai pas trouvé, réplique-t-il avec un sourire. Est-il pour autant nécessaire ?

- Tout dépend si tu décides de m'énerver encore ou non.

On y est, et pour être franche, c'est assez angoissant. En giflant Lupin, je lui ai dévoilé une petite partie de moi-même, une que je contrôle mal pour l'avoir longtemps trop étouffée.

Lupin sait comment me blesser jusqu'à ce que je réagisse. Oh, je peux me défendre, oui, mais il est un homme, donc plus fort que moi. Avec mes seuls poings, je ne fais pas le poids. Reste la magie, mais je crains que Lupin, en tant que Maraudeur, ne soit encore plus fort que moi.

Je dois protéger mon esprit, et ne plus me laisser avoir. La conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée avant de monter chez les garçons ne m'a pas beaucoup plu, mais c'est un passage obligatoire.

- Tu disais être patiente, j'ai voulu tester.

- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

- Que je t'ai blessée. A ce titre, je pense que les traces que ta manucure a laissées sur ma joue sont amplement méritées.

C'est gentil de sa part de dire cela, même si je n'ai jamais versé dans les châtiments corporels. Certes, une gifle ne vaut pas une torture, mais considérant que je ne réagis presque jamais, et que de surcroît mes ongles longs ont griffé son visage, je l'ai presque battu.

- Tu les as enlevées, je réponds simplement.

- Je pense avoir assez de cicatrices comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter.

Il ne s'en apercevra jamais, mais pour les filles – je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup de jugement, mais un point de vue féminin tout de même – ces cicatrices lui donnent un air de mal-aimé des plus séduisants.

- Désolé de t'avoir vexée, reprend-t-il après un silence. Je ne cherchais pas ce résultat.

Trop tard. Il voulait une réaction, il l'a eue. Il est aisé de dire regretter ses actes après avoir pu en constater les conséquences.

- Pourtant j'ai réagi, je rétorque. C'est ce que tu voulais.

- Je n'avais pas envisagé que tu passerais d'un extrême à un autre.

Moi non plus. A dire vrai, je ne pensais même pas être capable de perdre mon sang-froid.

- Se faire traiter d'hypocrite n'est pas ce dont chacun rêve en se levant le matin.

La sincérité est une valeur à laquelle je tiens plus qu'à toute autre. Quand on refuse de mentir, sans pour autant avoir à dire la vérité, mieux vaut se taire.

- Tu ne l'es peut-être pas vis-à-vis des autres, réplique Lupin sur un ton lent, mais par rapport à toi-même c'est une autre mesure. Tu acceptes ce qui t'est dit sans contester, et je ne comprends pas.

Ah… Je ne le demandais pas, surtout. Lui et moi n'avons pas eu la même éducation, et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, mon caractère et la fonction de mon père m'interdisent le moindre fléchissement envers mes tendances personnelles.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, toi, c'est que je n'ai pas moyen de contester. Je peux autant penser que je le veux, mais si je ne puis agir, l'obéissance n'en paraît que plus dure.

Il réfléchit. J'aimerais qu'un instant il comprenne que le poids qui est sur ses épaules, et celui qui repose sur les miennes, ne sont pas des mesures comparables. Maintenant, je commence à percevoir pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi.

Lui et moi sommes des cas à part. Nous ne sommes pas libres de nos mouvements, et cela pour des raisons dont il est impossible de se libérer.

Je le plains, lui aussi…

- Alors tu cesses de penser pour ne pas souffrir, murmure Lupin comme si c'était une fatalité.

Je crois, dans les faits, que ç'en est une.

- C'est ce qui résulte de mes réflexions.

Lesquelles me prennent une bonne partie de mon temps, m'endorment, et me réveillent même au milieu de la nuit.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu vaux tellement mieux que ça…

Aha. Certes. Mais valoir n'est pas forcément avoir.

- Emma…je sais ce dont tu as besoin.

J'espère.

**ahem, le couloir des garçons à l'heure des douches. je crois bien être devenue tomate lorsque j'ai imaginé ça. enfin, dans ma tête, je voyais Emma dans ledit couloir dans une atmosphère très moite, un vrai sauna. et elle voulait voir Lupin. la seule solution était donc le couloir des garçons lors des douches (ayant été cinq ans en internat, je connais le climat, c'est particulier)**

**Bref. fin de ma page de vie. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. le suivant arrivera bientôt et s'appellera _Tu es ma lumière._ d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je réponds facilement^^**


	11. Tu es ma lumière

**salut les gens!**

**j'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours autant. je vous met ce chapitre en ligne rapidement, demain j'ai un partiel, alors il faut que je travaille encore un peu.**

**j'en profite aussi pour répondre à Juliette "mais de rien! je suis contente que tu aimes la fic, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. merci de ta review!"**

**bonne lecture!**

POV Remus Lupin

- C'est nul ! soupire Patmol en lançant un magnifique ricochet sur le lac. Il n'y a même plus de neige !

Je ricane légèrement et évite un jet d'eau glacé. Sirius ne pourra plus poursuivre Rogue avec des boules de neige dans le cou, ou que sais-je encore. Il est déçu, mais je dirais presque heureusement. Un peu plus de blagues de mauvais goût lui aurait attiré d'énormes ennuis.

Depuis que, d'après Lily, Rogue verse dans la magie noire, je ne suis pas du parti de continuer à le provoquer. Le surveiller, oui, mais le provoquer est trop dangereux.

A côté de moi, Emma lève les yeux de la copie qui lévite devant elle, et les baisse aussitôt. Elle se réveille peu à peu, mais pas facilement tout de même. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle n'a pas si tort, et qu'elle a réellement un tempérament aussi calme que ce qu'elle montre.

Ce qui ne serait pas malvenu. Avec Lily, courageuse mais sanguine, James, du même bord, Sirius toujours prêt à agir et Peter qui dit amen à tout, je me demande pourquoi ils sont mes amis.

Mais ils le sont, et cela est déjà un don suffisant. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus, et maintenant j'ai Emma. Si on m'avait dit au début de l'année que je commencerai à faire autant confiance à la fille du Ministre de la Magie que je n'en accorde à James, par exemple, j'aurais aussitôt envoyé un hibou à Sainte Mangouste.

Et pourtant…

- Tu paries combien qu'il va tomber à l'eau ? je lui lance.

Cette fois ci, elle lève la tête plus durablement, et m'adresse son sourire habituel, que je continuerai à croire surfait si je n'y voyais une touche de sincérité.

- Il aura un rhume même sans cela, réplique-t-elle. Si je parie contre toi, tu iras le pousser pour qu'il tombe, et tu tomberas avec.

…et bien…je n'en avais pas explicitement eu l'idée, mais il est très probable que l'affaire aurait terminé comme ça.

De toute façon, Sirius sort de l'eau, apparemment pas traumatisé par le lac encore gelé par endroits, et remet ses chaussures.

- Tu écris à ton prince charmant ? lance-t-il.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'Emma a été mise aux enchères. Elle utilise un mot plus poli – comme tout son vocabulaire d'ailleurs – pour qualifier le fait, mais le principe reste le même. Ses parents sélectionneront quelques prétendants parmi les jeunes hommes les plus prometteurs et fortunés, et la laisseront ensuite choisir l'heureux élu.

Un principe archaïque, mais moins tout de même que le mariage forcé. En plus, il est impossible de reprocher aux Loxe ce qui fait l'orgueil des Malfoy et des Black. La maison leur importe peu, je ne pense pas que le fait qu'Emma ait été envoyée à Gryffondor il y a sept ans les ai déçus.

Dommage, seulement, qu'ils n'en aient pas déduit qu'elle est différente que ce qu'ils voient. Emma m'a dit qu'elle pense que ses parents la trouvent stupide et naïve. Si tel est le cas, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie et Madame son épouse feraient mieux d'enlever la poutre qu'ils ont dans l'œil.

- La dernière proposition en date n'est pas la plus charmante, rétorque Emma en apposant le paraphe final à sa lettre. Je la réfute autant que les deux autres.

…Lesquelles étaient je ne sais plus lequel des Lestrange, et Angelo Dippet. Le premier s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts, le deuxième n'a de remarquable que son nom et sa diarrhée verbale.

- Ah ? reprend Sirius. Et qui est la pauvre victime qui aura le cœur brisé ?

- Toi.

Hein ? Les Loxe ont pensé à Sirius ? Non, à Sirius ? Ce serait un couple trop mal assorti. Sirius est un charmeur, Emma a besoin de stabilité, et elle est cent fois trop calme pour que lui puisse la supporter.

Non, vraiment, Sirius et Emma ? Surtout pas. Heureusement qu'elle refuse, autrement j'aurais eu des craintes sur sa santé mentale. La voir mariée à Sirius aurait été aussi désolant que James avec la boule à zéro. Sirius a besoin d'une femme intelligente, certes, ce qu'Emma est indéniablement, mais aussi vive, avec de la répartie.

Emma est trop calme il lui faut quelqu'un de…différent.

Oui, différent…

- Tes parents ont trouvé que je ferais un bon candidat ? s'étonne mon ami.

- Tu viens d'une grande famille de sang pur, rétorque Emma tandis que son grand-duc vient chercher la lettre. Tu es riche et brillant, donc promis à un bel avenir, et nous avons le même âge. Pour mon père, cela suffit. Ton conflit avec tes parents est le passé, il voit l'avenir.

Le Ministre est clairvoyant sur ce point. Il sait que notre société est influencée par la vie moldue, donc y prête un peu d'intérêt, et il a bien compris que l'ascension sociale est liée à l'originalité.

Le Ministre était à Poufsouffle, et son épouse à Serpentard. Emma est à Gryffondor. Les idées qu'ils défendent en privé et celles données au public sont deux choses différentes. Je ne crois pas que Monsieur Loxe ait quoi que ce soit contre les nés-moldus – et cela vaut mieux pour un Ministre de la Magie – mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accorderait pourtant sa fille à l'un d'eux.

Ou pire, à une créature hybride. Mitigé, mais pas suicidaire.

- Et tu oses me rejeter ? s'offusque faussement Sirius.

- Tu n'es pas homme à une seule femme, et je détesterais vraiment être trompée.

Hmh… elle n'a pas dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pour autant apprécié, et je ne sais pas si elle se tait par politesse, parce qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi, ou pour éviter de trop en dire.

La connaissant, elle a dû réfléchir un minimum à la question. Depuis qu'elle est devenue régulière du groupe, j'ai remarqué que si elle parle peu, Emma pense beaucoup, voire même trop. Lorsque je suis seul avec elle, j'essaye de la forcer à communiquer, et elle se montre un peu plus prolixe, mais encore…

Elle est cent fois trop conciliante.

- Tu es tellement belle que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de toi.

Oui, il n'a pas si faux dans le fond, Emma est magnifique, mais je n'aime pas trop la manière dont il parle d'elle. C'est une jeune fille, splendide certes, mais pas un morceau de viande, et surtout elle ne restera pas éternellement aussi juvénile.

A l'entente de ces mots, Emma ne réagit pas, ou plutôt paraît ne pas réagir. Son visage se ferme légèrement, et son sourire devient celui qu'elle arbore en société. J'ai appris à reconnaître ces signes comme étant ceux de son mécontentement.

Elle n'aime pas être considérée comme une belle plante, cela aussi elle me l'a dit. Je ne sais si elle a conscience de mériter amplement la réputation qu'avait sa grand-mère, mais elle sait néanmoins que le rôle auquel elle est destinée n'est pas supérieur à celui d'une décoration.

Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque les yeux de son mari se seront habitués ? Cela prendra un an, deux peut-être, pour qu'il cesse de voir en sa crinière flamboyante et ses yeux bleus le charme fait femme, mais viendra un jour où il se lassera.

Ceux qui pensent que son visage lui donne tout se trompe. La beauté est éphémère, l'intelligence est plus durable, mais encore faut-il remarquer qu'elle existe.

Sirius doit s'apercevoir de son erreur, même si elle était dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, car s'il ne dit rien, il recule cependant et se met en devoir de chercher le vif d'or que James avait piqué il y a plusieurs années et jamais rendu.

- Il plaisantait tu sais, je murmure à Emma une fois Sirius un peu éloigné.

Elle est tellement habituée à voir les choses comme elles sont que son sens de l'humour n'est pas très développé. En fait, Emma est même totalement hermétique aux blagues vaseuses qui échappent assez souvent à James ou Sirius. J'ai failli mourir de rire la première fois que Cornedrue a vu un trait d'humour tomber à plat.

- Ce n'était pas de très bon goût, rétorque-t-elle.

- Tu connais Sirius…

- Au milieu de toutes les stupidités qu'il est capable de dire se trouvent quelques paroles sensées. Je regrette seulement qu'il n'en choisisse pas les sujets.

Soupir. Sirius est capable de réfléchir, oui, et là il aurait dû. Pour ce que j'en sais, lui et Emma ont reçu le même genre d'éducation, mais là où Emma pense qu'il pourrait justement comprendre, je penche vers le contraire. Même s'il rejette en bloc ce qui lui a été enseigné durant son enfance, je suis prêt à parier que Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de voir comme il a appris à le faire les femmes de cette société qui n'osent pas se dresser contre les ordres.

Exit donc sa cousine Andromeda. Par contre, pour la future Malfoy ainsi que pour Bellatrix, c'est autre chose, et Emma va dans le même sac.

- Il faut que tu parles à tes parents, je déclare finalement.

- A quel sujet ? demande Emma en jouant avec une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux.

Cela aussi est une nouveauté. Avant, elle avait un tel contrôle d'elle-même que ces gestes instinctifs ne lui venaient plus. Maintenant elle se gratte, joue avec sa crinière, ou mord sa plume.

Elle commence à agir naturellement, mais malgré ses progrès, elle est encore trop maniérée. Cependant, ça lui donne un petit air délicat qui n'est pas désagréable du tout.

- Dis-leur que la solution qu'ils ont choisie pour toi n'est pas celle qui te faut.

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse à la place ? Que je reste vieille fille ? Cela ne se fait pas, et je refuse que mes parents aient honte de moi.

- Tu veux donc rester insatisfaite toute ton existence pour avoir répondu à une exigence sociale ?

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

Hélas oui. Les Loxe ne donneraient jamais leur fille à un homme promis à un bel avenir mais connu pour sa violence, simplement pour la voir mariée. En revanche, ils préféreraient la voir célibataire et mise au ban plutôt qu'épouser quelqu'un qui ne répond pas à leurs normes sociales, mêmes si celles-ci sont moins strictes que celles d'autres familles.

- Essaie tout de même, je reprends. Montre leur que tu vaux mieux que ce qu'ils pensent de toi, ce serait déjà un progrès.

Emma lève les yeux vers moi. J'essaie de ne rien en montrer, j'espère même y arriver car ça me mettrait très mal à l'aise, mais elle me fait toujours autant d'effet. Quand elle se décide à communiquer, comme maintenant, ses yeux bleus ont une telle force que j'en viens à me demander comment j'ai pu être énervé par son comportement, un jour.

Ne lui demandez pas d'être naturelle, elle ne le peut pas. En revanche, le seul endroit où on peut comprendre un tant soit peu ce qui lui passe par la tête – même si je n'ai toujours pas réussi à voir comment elle fonctionne – c'est ses yeux.

Bien entendu, je ne dis pas qu'elle pourrait me mettre au tapis par un battement de cil, heureusement d'ailleurs, mais je vois dans son regard une telle gentillesse qu'il en faudrait peu pour que je craque. J'ai eu tort de penser, il y a peu, qu'elle se taisait par habitude ou par calcul. C'est simplement de la charité.

- Si tu y tiens, dit-elle après un silence, j'essaierai de leur en toucher un mot pendant les vacances.

Dans un mois… et elle n'y croit pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, le Ministre est intransigeant. Parfois j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'acharne sur les loups-garous parce que sa fille fréquente l'un d'eux.

Pourrait se tranquilliser, pourtant. Il n'y a aucun mal dans mon amitié avec Emma. Jamais je ne me permettrais de faire avec elle des sous-entendus grivois comme vient de le faire Sirius, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

…et comme il le fait avec moi en privé aussi, d'ailleurs. Moi et Emma ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je veux la tirer de son automatisme, c'est vrai, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je voie en elle l'amour de ma vie…

D'une, je ne suis pas du même milieu qu'elle. De deux, elle n'est qu'une amie. De trois, elle est tellement calme et conventionnelle – malgré ses efforts et les miens – qu'elle en deviendrait ennuyeuse au bout de quelques mois.

Mais je l'aime bien. C'est un fait. Je sais que vous avez dans la tête les mêmes idées que Sirius, et cela simplement parce que j'admets qu'Emma est belle.

Oubliez-les.

**voilà^^ personnellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre. le suivant arrivera dans quelques jours, et s'appelle si ma mémoire est bonne "ce n'était point de mon fait mais je ne pouvais laisser faire" Pas sûr que tout rentrera dans le cadre...**

**merci d'avoir lu!**


	12. Ce n'était point de mon fait

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire en velours, je descends lentement l'escalier glacial du manoir pour me rendre dans le petit salon. Nous ne sommes que trois, ce soir, mais Mère tient à ce que chacun s'habille pour dîner. Le fond de l'air est frais, et la maison mal chauffée. Le velours me garde de la morsure du froid.

Pour tout bijou, je me suis octroyée une stricte chaîne d'argent. Il ne fait nul doute que je dois paraître austère, mais Mère, me trouvant trop souriante à mon retour de Poudlard, m'a sommée de paraître plus digne.

Je m'en tiens donc à son commandement. De plus, alors que je ne l'acceptais jamais naguère, je me suis autorisée à avoir une humeur. Je ne dis pas que je ne parais plus toujours égale, toujours calme, mais intérieurement je me suis octroyée le droit d'être triste, fatiguée, ou amusée.

Les autres ressentis sont trop forts pour que je puisse me les autoriser. La tristesse, pour ne citer qu'elle, me semble déjà être une immense torture, alors que ce que je ressens ne doit être rien d'autre qu'une grogne passagère à ceux qui y sont accoutumés.

Moi qui ne le suis, moi qui dois de surcroît donner le change, moi je souffre. Seul Remus comprenait, c'est lui qui m'a appris à accepter mes émotions telles qu'elles me venaient. En revanche, il ne voit pas pourquoi je m'obstine à les dissimuler encore, et je doute que cela lui vienne un jour.

Pourtant, je me protège, et je le protège lui également. A présent, je l'apprécie sincèrement, mais si Père venait à apprendre que je me suis acoquinée avec un loup-garou, je ne crois pas que cela lui plairait.

Sa partie ministérielle désapprouverait pour ma sécurité. Son côté paternel tempérerait peut-être, mais il est profondément enfoui, et il n'en demeure que des vestiges.

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis mon retour de l'école. Quatre jours, qui me semblent être une éternité. Ce soir, c'est la Pleine Lune, et Remus est le seul ami que j'aie. Savoir qu'il souffre en ce moment même, alors que je suis dans un bâtiment millénaire et prête à passer une soirée conventionnelle, n'est pas pour me plaire.

- Cela est déjà mieux, commente ma mère alors que j'entre dans la bibliothèque où ils se tiennent. Une Lady digne de ce nom ne doit pas paraître frivole, ce serait ruiner à jamais sa réputation.

Certes. La réputation. Un point essentiel, pour lequel est primordiale la conservation des apparences.

- Il me semblait pourtant, je contre d'une voix douce, qu'une Lady ne devait pas non plus se vêtir comme pour un enterrement.

- Les vêtements sont une chose, le comportement une autre. Tant que tu es belle, tu seras pardonnée. Quand tu seras vieille, alors tu devras être plus prudente, aussi est-il essentiel que tu prennes dès maintenant l'habitude de savoir te tenir en public.

Oh mais je le sais, Mère, je le sais. Vous trouvez toujours quelque chose à critiquer, peut-être pour vous justifier votre statut maintenant que je suis majeure, mais cela n'empêche que je conserve un immense contrôle de moi-même.

Pourtant, si je pouvais m'exprimer… Si je pouvais pleurer… Peut-être que je me répète, mais savoir Remus actuellement transformé en bête sanguinaire, en ce qui n'a pas choisi mais le rend haïssable, me désole plus que cela ne devrait. Depuis que j'ai eu connaissance de son statut, j'ai toujours ressenti une pointe de pitié lorsque venait la Pleine Lune, même si j'étais si impassible que je ne m'en apercevais pas.

Maintenant que je le connais, le pincement s'est amplifié pour devenir une bouffée mordante de ce que Remus a appelé de l'angoisse, lorsque je lui en avais parlé avant le départ. Il m'a assuré que tout se passerait bien, mais j'ai décelé le mensonge.

Ce que je ressentais alors n'était toutefois qu'un prélude en comparaison de ce qui me prend maintenant. Toutefois, je dois donner le change.

- Soyez assurée que je suis vigilante, je murmure en allant m'appuyer contre la cheminée.

Les flammes sont dans mon dos, et de ma place je peux voir le salon. Père n'est point encore rentré du Ministère, mais le gong de l'horloge, annonçant l'heure de sa venue, est imminent. Mère, quant à elle, est assise de façon très droite dans un fauteuil, à peine appuyée sur le dossier. Elle semble lire un roman pour dame bien, un ouvrage moral, dont l'âge est marqué par la couverture de cuir, mais je peux voir à l'expression de son visage que ses yeux voient les lignes sans les lire.

Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais regardée. Elle ressemble peu à ma grand-mère, dont j'aurais apparemment hérité de la beauté, mais elle et moi partageons le même regard bleu, celui qu'elle a si sévère et moi si vide.

Ses cheveux sont parsemés de quelques mèches blanches, peu cependant. Mère a trente-neuf ans, je suis née deux ans après le mariage. Je ne sais si elle désirait un garçon, comme le dit apparemment la rumeur, mais je n'ai jamais senti émaner d'elle la moindre indulgence à mon égard depuis que j'ai atteint l'âge de raison.

Je pense qu'elle doit être très déçue par les quatre refus de prétendants que j'ai déjà opposés. Toutefois, elle doit comprendre je pense. Même si elle le montre peu, elle m'aime et refuse que je sois victime d'une union qui ne me conviendrait pas.

- Il suffit ! s'exclame-t-elle brusquement en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Est-ce son côté maternel ou son côté duègne qui parle ? Je ne le sais, et dans le doute, je vais répondre de façon conventionnelle, comme je sais si bien le faire.

Comme Remus me le reprochait sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tout va pour le mieux, Mère, je réponds doucement. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun motif à inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'agis pas comme tu le fais d'habitude, et cela fait plusieurs jours que je le constate. Tu souris davantage, regarde par la fenêtre depuis que la nuit est tombée, et je t'ai connue avec un meilleur contrôle de toi-même. Il ne peut que se passer quelque chose de différent. Aurais-tu un ami ? Songe à ta vertu.

Attention à ce que ma mère vient de dire, ne voyez pas le qualificatif d'ami comme moi je l'utilise pour qualifier ma relation avec Remus. Ce que ma mère veut savoir, c'est si je fréquente quelqu'un, si je fais mon chemin derrière son dos, donc si je risque de perdre de mon honneur en dérogeant à mon rang.

- J'ai conscience d'être tenue à certaines obligations, je réponds calmement en commençant à circuler dans la pièce. Je n'ai aucune relation.

Hormis Remus et les Maraudeurs. Mais ce ne sont que de frêles amitiés, sauf pour le premier. J'ai refusé Sirius parce que je sais très bien que lui et moi aurions été malheureux par cette éventuelle union, sans tenir compte du fait que Sirius, dans un vent de sagesse, aurait refusé au nom de sa liberté.

- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu les propositions qui te sont faites ? Le jeune Lestrange est un excellent parti, sa famille est grande. Angelo Dippet est un lointain neveu du précédent directeur de Poudlard, c'est non négligeable. Le dernier en date, Amos Diggory, aurait pu convenir, mais tu as mis tant de temps à répondre qu'il s'en est fiancé entre temps. Et Sirius Black, alors…

Et bien ? Sirius ?

- Ton père a appris que tu t'es liée d'amitié avec sa bande. Je ne vois aucun mal à cela, tant que tu ne t'impliques pas dans leurs actions déplacées. Cependant, puisque le jeune Black est ton ami, il aurait parfaitement pu convenir…

Sauf que son caractère et le mien ne sont pas accordés. Enfin, voyez l'inconvénient à être la fille d'un homme puissant. Je ne puis faire un pas, même à Poudlard, sans qu'il ne le sache. Il est heureux que mon amitié avec les Maraudeurs ne déplaise aucunement, j'aurais eu des difficultés à y renoncer, autant qu'à désobéir à un ordre parental.

- J'ose espérer, dit soudainement mon père en émergeant de la cheminée, que tu ne refuses pas tous les bons partis que ta mère te propose parce que tu as un faible pour ce lycanthrope…

- De qui voulez-vous parler ?

J'avoue, je ne démens pas vraiment le fait d'être la nouille qu'ils pensent que je suis. J'aimerai seulement qu'ils comprennent qu'une personne ne se définit pas forcément selon sa nature. Le seul loup-garou que Père a jamais rencontré, je crois, est Fenrir Gryback, et il ne fait rien pour améliorer la réputation de sa caste.

- Tu le sais très bien, reprend mon père après avoir posé un baiser rapide sur mon front. Un de tes professeurs m'a informé du fait que tu fréquentes une bande de garçons de ton âge. L'un d'eux est un loup-garou, et il m'a été dit que tu es particulièrement proche de celui-ci.

- Oh. Vous voulez parler de Remus Lupin.

Je continue à jouer la carte de la stupidité. Mon père peut médire autant qu'il le veut, il demeure que sans Remus je ne serais encore qu'une coquille vide. Même si je ne pense autant pouvoir me libérer de la fatalité, je vois du moins mon existence avec davantage de couleur. Avec lui, j'apprends à rire, à voir combien le monde qui nous entoure peut être drôle.

J'apprends à voir le bon côté, à quitter la raison pour enfin ressentir. Même si à l'origine, je n'ai voulu ni cet effet ni cette relation, elle m'a pour l'heure été plus bénéfique que néfaste.

- Il est parfaitement fréquentable, je reprends en retournant m'adosser à la cheminée.

- Les loups garous sont très doués pour cacher leur jeu. Il suffit que tu t'approches trop, et ils te perdent à jamais. Tu es la meilleure victime qu'il puisse trouver.

- Vous leur prêtez des pouvoirs qu'ils n'ont pas.

Je sens qu'il est surpris. Cela est évident, Père a si souvent pensé que j'étais une oie sans cervelle, malgré ma suffisamment bonne mémoire pour retenir les leçons apprises, qu'il n'en a pas envisagé que je pouvais avoir un jugement.

J'ai fait de gros progrès à ce sujet. Je ne dis pas encore avoir un avis politique, ou pouvoir voir les défauts de quelqu'un, mais je commence un minimum à pouvoir exprimer un avis.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, soupire mon père en pensant ainsi clôturer la discussion.

- Sauf votre respect, je réplique avec une incroyable bouffée de courage, je ne pense pas que vous sachiez davantage. Tous les lycanthropes ne se ressemblent pas, il est vrai, mais je peux vous promettre que Remus Lupin est parfaitement respectable.

Silence. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais osé parler aussi directement, si seulement je l'avais déjà fait. La conviction, bien ancrée dans l'esprit de mes parents, de ma stupidité me convenait sans nul doute, puisque m'éloignait ainsi de certaines responsabilités qu'ils auraient voulu me donner. Je n'avais jamais cherché à leur montrer que sans être surdouée, je peux être intelligente.

- Tu te laisses tomber dans son piège, murmure mon père en s'approchant de moi.

- Il n'y a pas de piège, seul vous en voyez un. Remus n'a jamais cherché à me faire quoi que ce soit, et si nous discutons souvent, c'est en toute amitié.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion cependant. Père ne comprendra pas que je pense de la sorte. Il soupire, signe que j'ai à moitié gagné la partie, mais je ferai l'objet d'une surveillance plus que marquée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et Remus également.

- Si tu le penses, reprend-t-il, alors tu peux continuer à le fréquenter. Sois prudente cependant. Mon expérience m'a dit que les lycanthropes sont dangereux. Tu dois t'en souvenir.

Son autorisation est plus que je ne demandais, je ne vais pas jouer avec le feu.

- J'ose cependant espérer, reprend ma mère, que tu ne vas pas trop t'attacher à lui. Les Lupin ne sont pas parmi nos grandes dynasties, et un loup-garou n'a aucune promesse d'avenir.

Ils pensent que je risque de tomber amoureuse de Remus. Il n'y a pas de risque à mon sens. D'une, quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ressens si peu de choses que je ne reconnaîtrais pas le sentiment.

Ensuite, j'ai conscience des exigences de mon rang, même si cela me désole. Remus ne comprend pas que je doive me marier. Il est plus libre que ce que je ne suis.

Mère a raison, il n'a aucune promesse d'avenir…

La pièce plonge dans un silence tranquille, seulement interrompu par le tic-tac de l'horloge et le crépitement du feu. Pour la centième fois depuis la tombée de la nuit, mon regard se dirige vers la fenêtre, dans l'intention de se fixer sur la Lune. Dans l'intention uniquement, car ce que je perçois, c'est un remous inhabituel, discret, mais dont le silence me paraît dangereux.

Personne n'est censé être sur la propriété à cette heure, et les elfes ne font pas cette lumière…

Inhabituel…

Inquiétude…

Merlin Circé Morgane.

Je comprends trop tard, et mon premier instinct est de me jeter sur mon père pour le plaquer au sol. Nous évitons le jet de lumière verte, mais une explosion retentit néanmoins dans le salon. La dernière chose que je perçois est le feu. Pas seulement la brûlure qui prend mon corps, l'élément d'Aristote également. Celui qui prend la demeure, détruit le salon où nous sommes encore, et celui vers lequel je suis entraînée.

Je ne sens pas la douleur, le mal m'a trop prise pour que je puisse encore ressentir clairement. Mes yeux se ferment, alors qu'un filet de sang noir sort de ma bouche.


	13. Je ne veux pas te perdre

**hello! **

**je profite de ce chapitre pour faire un petit coucou à Kalahane, Juliette, et Lollie Lovegood, qui m'ont presque étranglée pour avoir coupé le chapitre précédent. ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu pitié, voilà la suite^^**

**personnellement, je trouve Remus trop mimi là-dedans.**

**...mieux vaut que j'arrête avec ce sujet ou bien je vais sombrer dans une crise de lupinite aiguë (une maladie chronique atteignant les fans incontestés de Remus Lupin. nom scientifique, lupinophilius addictus. très difficile d'en guérir. j'ai été contaminée après avoir vu le film III)**

**bonne lecture!**

POV Remus Lupin

J'ouvre les yeux après dix heures de sommeil sans rêve. Mes amis sont là, autour de mon lit de l'infirmerie. Tous, sauf Emma qui est retournée chez ses parents. J'aurais aimé la voir, elle me manque même, mais je dois me faire une raison : il faut qu'elle parle à ses parents, leur dise de lui faire confiance et de changer d'état d'esprit.

Mes souvenirs sont très flous, mais je ne pense pas avoir été trop méchant cette nuit. Je veux dire, nous sommes restés dans la cabane, j'ai dû hurler et mordre, mais mes amis m'ont empêché de commettre la moindre faute que je regretterais une fois redevenu moi-même.

Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi font-ils tous une tête d'enterrement ? Même Lily, que je croyais rentrée aussi, est là. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un grand malade ou je ne sais quoi. Ils sont habitués, pourtant, ma lycanthropie n'est pas un cancer !

Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? je dis avec une voix fatiguée.

Ils se consultent du regard. C'est établi, il s'est passé quelque chose. Quoi, je l'ignore, mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas ma faute.

- J'ai mordu quelqu'un ?

- Non.

C'est James qui a répondu. Il est assis sur une chaise placée au bout de mon lit, et triture la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suppose que c'est le journal du jour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait que la nouvelle soit vraiment grave pour subir pareil sort.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? je reprends.

- Presque, réplique James.

- Et ça ne va pas te plaire, renchérit Sirius.

…ils paraissent tous accablés. Quelqu'un est presque mort…quelqu'un que je connais ? Mes parents ? Non, ce ne serait pas dans la Gazette, et apparemment le journal est concerné… Emma ? Elle est jeune, forte, et personne ne lui en veut… Dumbledore alors ? Il a de quoi se défendre…

- Crachez le morceau, je lance.

- Mieux vaudrait que tu constates par toi-même.

James lance sur mes genoux la Gazette du Sorcier, et mon attention est aussitôt accaparée par le titre de la première page :

« Attentat à Loxe House ».

Non…Emma…

- Lis l'article, me conseille James en voyant ma réaction.

Ce que je fais :

« Hier soir, le Ministre de la Magie, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dîner en compagnie de son épouse et de sa fille Emma, a été victime d'un attentat. Nous disposons de peu d'informations, mais il semblerait que le Ministre, controversé pour ses prises de position au regard des créatures hybrides et de l'épineuse question d'une éventuelle coopération financière avec les Moldus d'Angleterre, ait été la cible de la colère de membres du Mouvement Magique Traditionnel, ou MMT.

Ce groupe est connu pour ses actions violentes et répétées envers les membres de notre scène politique partisans d'une ouverture envers le monde moldu. Toutefois, leur tentative a échoué. D'après nos renseignements, le Ministre n'a échappé au sort de la mort que grâce à la clairvoyance de sa fille Emma, laquelle l'a plaqué sur le sol pour éviter la trajectoire du sortilège.

Le petit salon de Loxe House, où la famille du Ministre se tiendrait régulièrement semble-t-il, a été entièrement ravagé par le Feudeymon qui y a été lancé, et que les Aurors ont heureusement réussi à arrêter. Pour ce que nous savons, le Ministre et son épouse n'ont été que légèrement blessés, et le reste de la maison n'a pas souffert. En revanche, Emma, la fille du couple récemment entrée sur le marché du mariage, souffrirait de plus importantes blessures et aurait été transférée à Sainte Mangouste par son père via la Cheminette.

Nous souhaitons bien évidement au Ministre, ainsi qu'à sa femme, un prompt rétablissement, et une heureuse guérison à Miss Loxe. Plus d'informations dans les numéros suivants ».

Emma…

- J'ai tenté de me rendre à Sainte Mangouste avec James, dit Sirius devant mon air catastrophé. Nous avons tous deux fait valoir notre nom pour passer, mais les Aurors se sont montrés inflexibles. Seul le Ministre et Madame Loxe peuvent la voir.

Emma…

- En revanche, reprend Peter, la Gazette sortira une édition spéciale dès qu'ils en sauront plus.

Emma…

- Rien n'interdit de lui envoyer une carte ou des fleurs, mais les Aurors les soumettront à une vérification plus que minutieuse, termine Lily.

Emma… A Sainte Mangouste… Elle a sauvé son père…

Emma…


	14. Reviens

**hello!**

**j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. tu as raison, Juliette, Remus va en faire maladie^^ c'est le thème du chapitre.**

**bonne lecture!**

POV Remus Lupin

Emma…

Elle est toujours à Sainte Mangouste. Dès que j'ai pu, je me suis aussi déplacé en compagnie de mes amis. Nous avons tous été refoulés, mais j'ai aperçu l'espace d'un instant le visage grave du Ministre.

Il me fixait. Pas le groupe, pas Sirius ou James, qu'il doit pourtant connaître de vue, moi.

Il ne s'est pas approché, n'a rien dit, et a rapidement détourné le regard. Cependant, je crois qu'il sait. Emma m'avait dit un jour qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être informé par des moyens détournés de ses moindres faits et gestes à l'école, et que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se surveillait autant.

Alors il doit être au courant… Ajoutez à cela que le fait que je sois un loup-garou ne lui est pas étranger, vous obtiendrez… Ma foi… cet air énigmatique dont je ne sais quoi penser.

Emma lui a sauvé la vie, et il n'y avait alors aucun moyen de savoir comment elle allait.

Et la Gazette n'a donné aucun détail. Ils l'avaient promis, mais ont été payés, à moins que Sainte Mangouste se soit montré très discret. Les auteurs présumés de l'attentat ont été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban dans l'attente d'un procès, cela la Gazette l'a dit. De même, le journal a précisé que le salon de Loxe House a été reconstruit, et que le Ministre a fait un discours dont j'ai oublié la teneur.

Rien sur Emma. Tous les matins, j'épluche le journal – aidé en cela par mes amis – dans l'espoir d'obtenir la moindre information. Lily parcourt pour nous Sorcière Hebdo et les autres magazines féminins, histoire qu'on reste informés sans pour autant mettre en jeu notre honneur de mâles, mais elle ne trouve pas plus que nous.

Les journalistes se sont passé le mot. Je ne sais pas si Emma va bien, si elle est mourante, voire déjà enterrée. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à envisager ces propositions, elles sont trop douloureuses, mais il faut néanmoins enregistrer toutes les possibilités.

Ou bien, elle est dans le coma. Ou retournée chez elle. Si ça se trouve, elle va apparaître ce soir, comme une fleur, avec son visage calme dont elle ne se sépare jamais.

Je suis inquiet. Il n'y a pas que moi, d'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs et Lily aussi. L'angoisse s'est étendue à ceux de notre année, également, ainsi qu'à quelques autres élèves de Gryffondor ou d'autres maisons qui la connaissaient.

Régulièrement, quelqu'un vient nous demander si nous avons des nouvelles. C'est bizarre, sachant qu'Emma ne parlait pas à grand 'monde hormis notre groupe, et encore cela depuis peu.

Pourtant… La santé de la fille du Ministre inquiète, oui, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment – même moi je ne peux réellement prétendre au titre – la fonction de son père intimidait trop, mais pendant sept ans elle et sa force tranquille se sont inscrites comme une image de fond de l'école, celle que chacun ne remarque qu'une fois qu'elle est partie.

…maintenant, quoi. Maintenant qu'elle a été blessée et que nul n'a de ses nouvelles.

Pourquoi elle, par le caleçon de Merlin ? Pourquoi ELLE ? Je peux comprendre que certains aient été irrités par le Ministre au point de vouloir le mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est un principe millénaire, mais POURQUOI est-ce Emma qui a été la plus touchée ?

Elle a sauvé la vie de son père, et a ainsi fait honneur à sa maison. Je ne conteste pas le principe, mais seulement…pourquoi ELLE ?

Si tout allait bien, elle serait reparue à Poudlard. Le cours avec Mac Gonagall vient de se terminer, et Emma n'était pas là. Notre directrice de maison a fait sa leçon comme à son habitude, sans mentionner une seule fois l'absence d'Emma, elle ne l'a même pas appelée à l'appel.

Moi, je n'ai rien écouté… Il y avait comme un vent d'inattention, du fait que son silence sur l'état d'Emma était assourdissant, mais je crois bien être dans le groupe des plus dissipés aujourd'hui.

Mac Go a dû le remarquer, je pense, mais n'a pour une fois pas fait de réflexion. Elle sait qu'habituellement je suis plus attentif, et puis je suis sûr à 90% qu'elle a remarqué qu'Emma fait désormais partie de notre groupe. Rien ne lui échappe, et je parie qu'elle était investie d'une mission de haute surveillance sur la précieuse fille du Ministre. Enfin…mine de rien, cette vieille sait être indulgente quand il le faut. Contrairement à d'autre, elle a un cœur.

Sirius me pince le coude pour me réveiller, et j'émerge peu à peu de ma torpeur. Les élèves rangent leurs affaires, autour de nous, le cours est terminé. Je commence machinalement à faire de même, et j'aurais carrément quitté la classe si Sirius – encore lui – ne m'avait soufflé que Mac Go veut dire un mot au groupe.

J'espère que ce n'est pas pour nous donner une mauvaise nouvelle…

J'en ai peur, malheureusement. Pour la première fois en sept ans je la sens mal à l'aise.

Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas pour nous annoncer le pire…

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? nous demande-t-elle une fois la classe vidée.

Elle s'adresse au groupe entier, mais je me sens directement visé par la question. Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Emma était liée avec moi particulièrement. Il y avait même eu une rumeur selon laquelle nous aurions été en couple. Je n'avais rien dit, la rumeur allait bien finir par s'essouffler, et je ne sais ce qu'Emma a fait. Le bruit n'a pas couru longtemps, en tout cas.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Emma ? demande Lily, ce qui m'épargne d'avoir à le faire.

- En effet, Miss Evans, j'en ai.

Mais encore ? Qu'elle les dise, enfin !

- Monsieur Loxe a adressé un courrier au professeur Dumbledore il y a quelques jours. Pour ce qu'il en dit et compte tenu des circonstances, la santé de sa fille est tout à fait satisfaisante.

Ouf ! Emma est sauvée. C'est tout ce que je demandais. C'est vraiment une fille bien, elle mérite mieux que la vie qu'elle a. J'espère que ses parents en recevront une décharge, et qu'ils comprendront qu'il est inutile de ruer dans les brancards. Emma a tout son temps pour se marier, et mieux vaut qu'elle choisisse celui qui lui conviendra vraiment plutôt que quelqu'un que ses parents approuveront chaudement, mais avec qui elle sera malheureuse.

- Cependant…continue Mac Gonagall, il semblerait que Miss Loxe ne reviendra pas.

QUOI ?

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? demande Sirius avec le culot qui le caractérise tellement. Remus est presque malade de ne plus la voir !

Hey ! Il exagère. Je ne vais pas faire une maladie parce qu'une excellente amie est au loin…qu'elle a été blessée…qu'elle est fragile et a besoin de mon aide…

…

En fait si, je crois que j'en fais une maladie. Il aurait quand même pu éviter de le hurler dans la salle, tout le groupe a entendu.

- Je suis navrée pour vous Monsieur Lupin, reprend la vieille, mais le Ministre a jugé préférable de mettre sa fille en sécurité. Ce qui s'est passé pendant les congés est exceptionnel, mais il demeure qu'il est facile de s'en prendre à lui via son unique enfant. Je crois qu'il lui a fait quitter le pays.

- Où peut-on lui écrire ? demande Alice – qui n'a pas dû échanger trois mots avec Emma depuis le début de l'année mais qui le cœur sur la main.

- Mieux vaut ne pas entrer en contact avec elle, elle est sous protection rapprochée. Connaissant Miss Loxe, dès qu'elle pourra entrer en contact avec vous elle le fera. Attendez au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et ses affaires ? continue Lily.

Son elfe est déjà venu les chercher.

Je me sens à peine quitter la pièce, et marche sans but dans le couloir. James fait un commentaire, je ne l'entends pas, mon esprit est entièrement focalisé sur Emma.

Au moins, elle est en sécurité. Je comprends et approuve le choix du Ministre, il fait bien de songer à la préserver d'abord. Mais elle est loin… Si seulement, au moins, je pouvais lui écrire…

Je suis un cas désespéré. J'espère seulement que tout ira bien pour elle. Ce qu'elle a traversé est cent fois pire que ce que je ressens actuellement.


	15. Lampedusa ou comment avoir la vie morne

**hello!**

**je réponds d'abord à quelques reviews:**

**Kalahane: c'est vrai qu'il est mignon^^ il est en manque :p j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera et merci de ta review!**

**Juliette: mes chapitres ne sont pas trop courts, ils font cinq pages word en moyenne!^^ bon, d'accord, je comprends quand même ce que tu ressens. ne t'inquiètes pas pour autant, je ne vais pas faire trop durer le stress. merci de ta review!**

**pour tous, je vous informe qu'il reste, après ce chapitre, trois autres à publier plus un bonus. merci de me lire et merci de vos reviews! le chapitre suivant s'ntitulera "Il y en a un ici qui mérite des félicitations", et arrivera d'ici quelques jours.**

**bonne lecture!**

« Tu n'y retourneras plus ». Ces mots, prononcés par mon père il y a un mois, résonnent encore dans ma tête alors que je parcours les couloirs de l'Académie de Magie de l'Etat d'Italie. L'école est sur une petite île, celle de Lampedusa, loin de toute civilisation moldue ou sorcière.

Mes parents m'ont envoyée ici parce que je parle un peu l'italien. Seul Merlin sait pourquoi ils ont voulu que je prenne des leçons lorsque j'étais enfant. Je n'ai pas le physique du pays. Mes comparses ont majoritairement des cheveux noirs et la peau mate – un véritable archétype – alors que moi me distingue avec la peau claire inhérente à des cheveux roux.

De surcroît, je suis loin d'être bilingue. Il m'est même difficile de suivre les cours. Je n'y fais que de la figuration, et j'ose croire que les professeurs ont été informés de mon statut un peu particulier.

Je m'ennuie. Moi qui voulais ressentir, formuler des jugements, devenir autre chose qu'une coquille vide, je suis trop servie pour que ce soit satisfaisant.

Je m'ennuie. Mes camarades ne voient de moi que ce que je montrais déjà à Poudlard, sans pour autant en connaître la raison. Je suis souriante, égale, m'immisce peu dans les conversations, mais garde en tout point la même attitude calme.

Là où mes comparses britanniques mettaient mon éloignement sur le compte de mon statut dérogatoire, les Italiens, en revanche, pensent que je m'isole parce que je ne comprends pas leur langue. Certains tentent de m'intégrer à leur bande, de me faire progresser, communiquer, mais je ne retrouve pas parmi eux l'esprit qui régnait lorsque je fréquentais les Maraudeurs.

Enfin, parler d'intégration est vite dit… Les Italiens ne sont pas stupides, je suis certaine que quelques un parmi eux ont fait le lien avec mon arrivée tardive et les rondes régulières effectuées par deux cerbères dans le bâtiment.

Techniquement, ces personnages sont des Aurors. Ils sont gentils, mais peu communicatifs. Je leur parle un peu, leur adresse un mot poli le matin, et parfois même leur apporte quelque chose à manger différent de leurs sandwichs quotidiens.

Même exilée, je dois surveiller mon comportement. Remus me blâmerait pour cela, mais une fille de Ministre doit extrêmement surveiller ses relations publiques.

Ces Aurors ne sont pas d'une bien grande compagnie. Leur présence est avant tout justifiée par ma sécurité. Père a jugé préférable de m'envoyer au loin, couverte par le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, afin d'éviter au maximum que quiconque ne s'en prenne à lui en touchant à moi.

Je pense également que, dans son for intérieur – peut-être même l'admet-il parfaitement, qui sait – il est heureux de me savoir loin de Remus. Enfin, techniquement, pas de Remus précisément, mais simplement d'un loup-garou.

Je pourrais lui mettre l'évidence devant les yeux qu'il continuerait à me voir comme la parfaite oie blanche, et Remus comme le mal incarné. Le fait que je me sois jetée devant lui lors de l'attentat n'y a rien changé, et tel n'était d'ailleurs pas le but.

Je voulais simplement le protéger. J'aime mes parents, quoi qu'ils me fassent.

Le Feudeymon m'avait peu blessée, ce sont davantage les éclats de verre qui m'ont touchée. J'avais eu un gros choc à la tête, également, et il semblerait qu'un pied de fauteuil ait à moitié écrasé ma cage thoracique. Néanmoins, les guérisseurs ont fait des merveilles, et j'ai été sur pied au bout de trois semaines.

Et envoyée ici.

Que dire de ma vie, si ce n'est qu'elle m'ennuie ? Cela est mon jugement du jour, tout comme il était celui d'hier et sera celui de demain. Je m'ennuie. Mon courrier est filtré, seules sont admises les lettres de mes parents. Je dors dans une chambre individuelle, protégée par un passage secret, et Arsenik est tenu de veiller sur mon sommeil.

Arsenik… Lui est triste de me sentir ainsi, et voir ses oreilles tomber d'accablement me fait mal au cœur. Toutefois, je ne peux rien faire. J'ai promis à Père de ne chercher aucun contact avant la fin de l'année, et je m'y tiendrai, pour ne pas le décevoir. Arsenik a également été chapitré, il est prié de ne rien mettre en œuvre qui compromettrait ma sécurité.

D'où son état. Ne rien mettre en œuvre sous-entend de ne pas retourner à Poudlard ou y porter de courrier, alors que cela est bien la chose qui me tirerait de mon marasme.

En façade, je souris, mais en mon for intérieur, je ressens une telle douleur que j'ai dû longuement l'analyser pour savoir à quoi elle correspondait. Ce n'était pas le mal du pays, ni un regret d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, et encore moins une douleur physique comme j'en ai parfois encore du fait de mes blessures.

Non, ma conclusion a été que ma vie à Poudlard me manque. Je veux dire, pas celle que j'ai menée six ans durant, celle-là était convenable mais pas entièrement satisfaisante.

Je parlai de mon existence à compter du jour où j'ai fait le sacrifice le plus improbable de toute mon existence. Celui où j'ai laissé Remus Lupin pénétrer dans ma vie, comprendre mes ressentis, et au final m'aider à me relever.

- Miss Loxe, demande brutalement Arsenik sans pour autant réussir à me faire sursauter, voulez-vous que je vous aide à réviser pour votre diplôme ?

Nous sommes en pleine période d'ASPICS, même si ici ils portent un autre nom. Je suis autorisée à passer les examens en anglais, heureusement d'ailleurs, sans quoi j'aurais eu de sérieuses inquiétudes.

- Merci Arsenik, je réponds doucement avec mon sourire de toutes les situations, mais je pense avoir assez travaillé pour le moment.

Je n'ai que cela à faire pour éviter de me morfondre. Travailler.

Le seul point positif de cette affaire est que l'histoire de mon mariage est rejetée à un futur proche peut-être, mais suffisamment éloigné pour que je n'ai pas à m'en soucier pour le moment.

- Puis-je faire une suggestion Miss ? reprend mon elfe, enhardi.

- Fais, je réplique sur un ton presque atone.

- Monsieur le Ministre a prévu de vous faire revenir après vos ASPICS, Miss. Les épreuves seront achevées dans deux semaines. Rien ne vous interdira d'aller voir ce Monsieur Lupin que vous appréciez tant.

Dans deux semaines… Si Père me laisse circuler, oui, je pourrais. Toutefois, j'ai des doutes. Je l'ai senti réellement inquiet la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, inquiet pour moi.

Je crois qu'il ne se remet pas du fait que je l'ai sauvé. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir parce que les idées qu'il défend ne sont pas toujours en accord avec ce que je ressens. Il reste mon père, de toute manière, et je l'aime comme tel.

- Monsieur le Ministre ne veut pas que vous soyez malheureuse Miss, reprend Arsenik comme s'il lisait mes pensées. Si vous avez besoin de voir Monsieur Lupin, il vous laissera faire.

Besoin… Ai-je besoin de Remus ? Il me manque, oui, j'aimerai pouvoir le voir. Son aide m'a été précieuse, il m'a appris à voir le monde avec davantage de couleurs que je ne le faisais jusqu'alors.

Ne plus le voir n'est pas le plus dur, je dirais même que c'est un avantage compte tenu du fait que je ne vois pas ses cheveux si particuliers que j'en ai toujours envie de les toucher.

Non, j'aimerai davantage pouvoir lui écrire. Malgré nos différences, notamment du point de vue du milieu, nous avions toujours un sujet sur lequel discuter. Il me poussait à formuler un avis, à débattre, et parfois même à faire de l'humour. Je me suis révélée mauvaise élève en cette dernière matière, et pourtant j'ai fait de gros progrès.

Ces conversations me manquent, et le vide se fera plus cruel encore. Je ne dois toujours rien en montrer, mais je me suis tellement habituée à Eux, et spécialement à Lui, que ma solitude me pèse maintenant.

J'ai joué au bridge hier avec quelques-uns de de mes camarades. La partie était agréable, je me suis montrée plaisante, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé l'esprit qui m'avait tant plus le jour où, finalement, j'ai fait équipe avec Remus contre James et Sirius.

Nous les avions battus. D'un cheveu, mais c'était réussi tout de même.

Ici, rien n'est comme à Poudlard. Je ne retrouverai jamais le vieux château d'Ecosse, mais ceux qui y étaient, peut-être. Arsenik n'a pas tort dans le fond.

Encore deux semaines…


	16. Il y en a un ici

**hello!**

**voici donc le nouveau chapitre, "Il y en a un ici qui mérite des félicitations". j'espère que le précédent vous a plu. je publierai le suivant d'ici trois ou quatre jours. merci de me lire!**

POV Remus Lupin

15 juillet. Les résultats des ASPICS viennent de tomber. Ma note la plus basse est un A en étude des runes – le texte était assez difficile – et j'ai même réussi à avoir un O en DCFM. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Peter a une moyenne de A, ce qui n'est pas si mal, alors que James et Sirius, eux, ont eu O presque partout. Je me demande encore comment ils font. Je ne les ai que très rarement vus travailler, ils sont insolents en cours, plus souvent en retenue que dans la salle commune, et pourtant…

Et pourtant ça.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'on fera après. Avoir ses ASPICS, c'est bien beau, mais encore faut-il aller plus loin maintenant. L'après-Poudlard promet d'être difficile. Je n'ai plus la sécurité qui m'était donnée pour les Pleines Lunes, et mes promesses d'avenir sont réduites à…

Rien.

Et Emma n'a donné aucune nouvelle. Je ne sais pas où elle est, comment elle va, ce qu'elle devient. Les responsables présumés de l'attentat contre le Ministre ont été arrêtés, mais Emma n'a pas reparu.

Je n'ai pas essayé de lui écrire, la lettre me serait revenue encore cachetée. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Alors, j'utilise sa méthode, celle que j'ai longtemps blâmée, mais qui a de bon qu'on évite par ce biais d'inquiéter ses amis.

Je dissimule. Elle me manque terriblement, mais personne ne le voit.

- Lily m'a présenté à ses parents, s'exclame James alors que nous entrons dans la maison de mes géniteurs. Eux, ça passe encore, mais je ne vous dit pas la tête de sa sœur !

Ha ! Exact. Lily nous en avait parlé. Ses parents ont parfaitement accepté qu'elle soit une sorcière, mais sa sœur non. Leurs relations n'ont jamais plus été les mêmes depuis, et je plains sincèrement Lily.

Mieux vaut que sa sœur n'en sache pas trop sur le monde de la magie. Si une simple baguette magique lui fait froid dans le dos, alors que penserait-elle des Sombrals, géants, trolls, ou ne serait-ce que des tableaux qui parlent ?

Et je ne parle même pas des loups-garous.

- Fais-lui pousser un bec de canard, suggère Sirius, peut-être que ça la calmera.

Pas vraiment, non. Ce que Sirius est incapable de comprendre, c'est qu'un simple sort ne peut pas changer l'avis des moldus à notre égard, à moins d'empirer la situation.

- Faire pousser un bec de canard à qui ? demande la voix de ma mère.

Ah, elle est à la maison. Je crains de ne devoir vivre chez eux encore longtemps, dans la mesure où je doute qu'un employeur accepte de payer quelqu'un pour être absent trois jours par mois.

Je déteste ma nature.

- Madame Lupin, dit Sirius sur un ton très cérémonieux, le jeune James Potter ici présent a une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

Silence de mort. Fera…fera pas…fera…fera pas…

- Je vais me marier, finit par lâcher un James couleur tomate.

Ha ! Je ne l'ai pas vu rougir souvent, et rien que cela mérite une photo. Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil sous la main…

En plus, James a cette réaction à chaque fois qu'il doit annoncer ses fiançailles. Je ne l'ai pas vu pour l'annonce aux parents et Lily ni aux siens, mais pour nous et pour l'instant présent, ça n'a pas de prix.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Sirius ouvre des yeux plus gros que lui, James demeure muet de stupeur, Peter s'en laisse tomber sur une chaise, alors que ma mère affiche un petit sourire satisfait que je ne comprends d'abord pas.

Oh Merlin. Cette voix…ce ton doux…

Je me retourne lentement, pour apercevoir Emma adossée au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Ses cheveux roux sont, comme à son habitude, épars sur ses épaules, et elle affiche un sourire délicat que je ne peux traduire que comme sincère.

Emma est revenue.

- Bonjour Remus, murmure-t-elle en avançant lentement.

Je ne me précipite pas, ce n'est pas ainsi que je fonctionne avec elle. Non, je me contente de tendre la main dans sa direction, avec un sourire, en une invitation muette.

J'ai envie de maudire son infinie patience. Emma peut tout faire avec lenteur, cela ne la dérange pas, mais moi, franchement, je n'ai pas envie de ça. Ce que je veux, c'est la serrer dans mes bras une fois pour toutes, ne pas la lâcher, et si elle le veut bien enfin glisser mes doigts dans son abondante chevelure.

Je pose une main dans son dos dès qu'elle est à ma portée, et l'attire gentiment à moi. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire de bien-être tandis que je dépose un léger baiser sur son front, et en profite pour humer l'odeur d'orange exhalée par ses cheveux.

J'adore les oranges.

Elle appuie sa tête sur mon épaule, et je resserre légèrement mon emprise autour d'elle pour attraper son bras. Mes doigts effleurent ses cheveux, et je peux en sentir la douceur. Je ne sais si elle prend un grand soin de sa crinière, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle lui va à merveille.

Surtout avec cette robe verte…elle a très bon goût, et sa mère également pour lui acheter des tenues pareilles. Elles sont hors de prix, bien sûr, mais assez discrètes. Parfaites pour elle.

- C'est mignon, dit James sur un ton moqueur à côté de nous.

- Toi, le fiancé, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, je rétorque pour lui clouer le bec.

Ce qui marche momentanément, c'est toujours ça de gagné. Ma mère retourne Merlin sait où, et les gars ont la bonne idée d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Sirius m'embêtera après, mais au moins il a assez de tact pour comprendre que si Emma est venue chez moi, ce n'est pas par hasard. Je suis son ami le plus proche. Elle parlera aux gars après si elle a la patience de les supporter.

…réflexion idiote. La seule fois où Emma a perdu son calme, c'est quand elle m'a giflé. Autrement, elle affronte la moindre des choses avec un trop parfait stoïcisme, y compris James et ses questions indiscrètes (dans l'espoir de pouvoir satisfaire la curiosité de Lily une fois qu'il lui aura raconté la nouvelle)

- Qui aurait cru qu'un Maraudeur se marierait aussi tôt ? murmure Emma avec son habituel ton tranquille.

Elle n'a pas tort, il fallait y penser. Sous son apparence tellement tranquille qu'elle en paraît niaise au premier abord, Emma est intelligente.

J'adorerais la garder plus longtemps contre moi, mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Quelles qu'aient été les dommages causés par l'explosion, ils sont encore récents, et Emma doit avoir quelques cicatrices ou ecchymoses.

- Surtout pas Lily il y a quelques mois, je rétorque en la lâchant – histoire en plus de ne pas dépasser les convenances, je sais combien elle y tient. Comment vas-tu ?

Emma se recule légèrement, et me regarde avec un petit sourire, celui qui signifie tout et rien à la fois. Physiquement, du moins pour ce que je peux voir, elle ne porte aucune trace des blessures qu'elle a pu encaisser lors de l'attentat à Loxe House. De toute façon, elle sait très bien que ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

Je veux savoir comment elle va dans sa tête, et vu le sourire qu'elle me dédie actuellement, elle n'a pas dû passer que des heures tranquilles.

Elle sait qu'elle peut me parler, mais je pense que c'est la force de l'habitude, ou simplement son caractère. Elle ne dit rien.

- Et toi ? demande-t-elle en confirmant involontairement mes doutes. Les Pleines Lunes, les ASPICS ?

- Difficiles, je réponds franchement. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. J'ai essayé d'aller te voir à Sainte Mangouste, mais deux Aurors de trois mètres chacun m'ont repoussé.

Elle me regarde bizarrement maintenant, sans pour autant que son visage ne traduise ses pensées. Quoi, c'est le coup du trois mètres qui la perturbe ?

Moi, je suis perturbé par la manière dont elle réussit à rester impassible. Seuls ses yeux sont expressifs, son léger sourire n'a pas bougé. C'est troublant…

- C'était de l'humour, je précise.

Son sens de la plaisanterie est encore à développer, même si je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup matière à rire ces derniers mois.

Je travaillerai ça avec elle. Toute en douceur, mais on y arrivera. Emma aura un sens de l'humour.

- Personne ne m'a dit que tu étais venu, reprend-t-elle.

Cela sonne comme une constatation, mais je vois plus dans ces mots un reproche voilé envers les deux gorilles qui la protégeaient, ainsi que contre ses parents qui auraient pu l'avertir.

- Ils ne voulaient pas te perturber je pense. Je suis passé deux jours après cette affaire.

Je ne lui parlerai pas du regard du Ministre envers moi, ce serait déplacé. D'une, je ne pense pas qu'Emma apprécierait que j'essaye de la monter contre son père, et de deux, cela ne pourrait lui faire que du mal.

La façon dont elle aime ses parents me sidère, sachant qu'ils sont loin de le lui rendre dignement. Je comprends qu'elle tienne à eux, c'est même parfaitement logique, mais elle éprouve tant de difficultés à leur refuser quoi que ce soit…

Merlin, que cette fille est compliquée ! Sirius aussi aime ses parents, d'une certaine manière, il est très difficile de détester ses géniteurs…pourtant, ils ne peuvent pas se croiser sans se crier dessus. Cela a donné un jour l'occasion à James de me dire qu'à une réception à Loxe House où lui et Sirius avaient accompagné les Potter, Emma a manœuvré pendant plusieurs heures pour occuper Madame Black sans pour autant négliger les autres invités.

C'est bien son genre. Elevée pour évoluer dans la société, au point qu'il lui est difficile maintenant d'agir naturellement.

- Alors j'étais dans le coma.

Oh Merlin…elle a été dans le coma… Elle a failli mourir… Mon Emma a failli mourir…

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux maintenant, je reprends dans l'espoir de chasser de mon esprit l'horrible image d'Emma immobile dans un cercueil.

- En fait, si mon père ne m'avait transportée en urgence à Sainte Mangouste via Cheminette, je serais probablement morte.

C'est ce que disait le journal. Emma a sauvé la vie du Ministre, et il lui a rendu la pareille. Emma doit avoir été très touchée par le geste, pour m'en parler. Son ton est grave, sérieux, ce qui me convainc une fois de plus qu'elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que ne le pensaient ses géniteurs, et combien elle les aime pour ne pas les contrarier en avouant ce qu'elle désire personnellement.

Etre reconnue à sa juste valeur, être aimée. Elle ne doit pas en avoir conscience, mais c'est de ça dont elle a besoin. Le reste n'est qu'accessoire, sortir de son univers la blesserait plus que ne lui serait bénéfique.

En revanche, la reconnaissance, il est difficile de s'en passer. Emma, comme tout un chacun, a un certain orgueil. Elle est cent fois plus satisfaite lorsqu'elle est entourée de personnes qui l'apprécient pour ce qu'elle est, que lorsqu'elle est toute seule.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, je murmure.

Oui, au fond, en creusant un bon coup, le Ministre est quelqu'un de bien. Malgré ses tentatives de législation sur les loups-garous. Déjà, il aime Emma, c'est un bon point. Ensuite, il lui a sauvé la vie.

Tertio, même si cela a été difficile, il l'a mise en sécurité. Je pense qu'il tient réellement à sa fille, même s'il est loin de la voir à sa juste valeur, et cela déjà ne peut faire de lui qu'un homme bon.

Après, il faut savoir distinguer le public du privé… Même s'il est vrai qu'il s'est un peu calmé dans ses réformes et déclarations depuis l'attentat, ça ne veut rien dire…

- Tu sais reprend Emma en me tournant brusquement le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre, j'ai pas mal réfléchi lorsque j'étais en Italie.

…C'est donc là qu'elle était. Italie. A l'Académie de Lampedusa probablement. C'est une petite école, davantage connue pour son uniforme rouge sang que pour ses résultats. Une bonne cachette, donc. Emma m'avait en effet dit baragouiner un peu l'italien – Merlin seul sait pourquoi cette langue et pas une autre – mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne réussirait à passer pour une native.

Enfin, si là elle était en sécurité…

- Ah ?

C'est la seule réponse que je parviens à donner. Si Emma me tourne le dos, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas que je voie son visage. Si elle me regardait, je pense que je la verrais égale à elle-même, elle ferait l'effort de prendre son masque d'indifférence.

Elle a du mal, cependant, et je pense que ce qu'elle veut me dire ne va pas être très agréable à entendre. Qu'importe. Si cela peut la soulager, alors j'écouterai tout de même.

Surtout que dans sa vie tout a été facile. Même si les derniers mois n'ont pas été les plus amusants de son existence, je ne pense pas qu'Emma ait connu de réelle douleur. Si je ne me trompe pas sur ce qu'elle ressent, alors dire ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire doit lui paraître incroyablement difficile.

Chacun a son échelle, et Emma doit apprendre que la facilité n'est pas éternelle.

- J'ai pensé qu'au regard de ce qui se passe actuellement, je devrais arrêter de donner des soucis à mes parents. Ils s'inquiètent pour mon avenir et ma sécurité, surtout depuis l'attentat à Loxe House.

- Et donc ?

J'ai peur dès qu'elle a parlé de son avenir. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se détruise, alors que manifestement elle a beaucoup réfléchi.

- Mes parents veulent que je me marie. Pas que pour des raisons sociales, ils veulent également que j'aie quelqu'un pour me protéger si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose.

Ce qui est compréhensible… Tout parent normalement constitué chercherait à sauver son enfant avant tout, et le Ministre a montré qu'il en était capable en emmenant Emma à Sainte Mangouste…

Les Loxe s'arrangent à leur manière.

- Alors j'ai décidé que je ne résisterai pas.

Elle se retourne vers moi pour me regarder. A ma grande surprise, ses yeux sont rougis, signe que je ne me trompais pas en parlant de douleur. Arriver à cette extrémité doit réellement lui coûter.

- J'accepterai le prochain prétendant que me proposera ma mère, dit-elle d'une voix néanmoins ferme. Ainsi, mes parents n'auront plus à se faire de souci pour moi.

- Emma…je soupire.

Merlin, c'est cent fois pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Elle aurait dû se battre, s'opposer, faire valoir ses droits et sa liberté, et au lieu de cela plie plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a d'autres moyens, reprend-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa manche pour s'en tamponner les yeux. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est que par cette voie que mes parents seront rassurés. Même si je dois pour cela y sacrifier ma vie, ils sont plus importants.

J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire qu'elle vaut mieux que cela, qu'il doit y avoir une solution moins radicale, je ne pense pas pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire, seulement ? Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour elle de rassurer ses parents que celui qu'elle a choisi.

Si seulement elle me laissait y réfléchir… Mais autant ne pas y penser. C'est la première fois que je la vois prendre une décision aussi lourde, et exécuter derechef. Seulement, quand elle exécute, c'est avec efficacité.

- Je rentre chez moi, reprend Emma en attrapant sa cape.

Et voilà…efficacité, je disais. Son ton est désolé, je pense qu'elle a conscience de m'avoir blessé. Elle a dû retourner le problème dans tous les sens, avant d'arriver à pareille décision, sachant qu'au printemps je lui avais conseillé de demander à ses parents de la laisser respirer.

La conclusion qui en découle, malheureusement, c'est qu'elle et moi ne pouvons plus avoir le moindre lien. Une dame respectable, issue de la meilleure des sociétés, ne peut se permettre d'avoir des liens avec une personne issue de la classe moyenne, comme moi.

Même pas l'amitié. James, à la limite, serait admis…mais il se détourne de son origine en épousant une Née-moldue. Sirius a un tel esprit de contradiction qu'il en deviendra bientôt infréquentable pour cette société, et Peter…si je ne m'abuse il est de sang mêlé, donc pas convenable non plus.

De toute manière, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Emma est tellement gentille qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à faire un choix. Elle aurait voulu satisfaire ses parents et me rassurer en même temps, si cela avait été possible, et au détriment de sa volonté personnelle.

J'esquisse un vague geste pour la retenir, mais trop tard. Avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle quitte la maison et transplane, juste sous le nez de James.


	17. Ma fille nous avons choisi pour toi

**hello!**

**j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. la pauvre Emma n'est pas très bien partie, non? m'est avis qu'elle mériterait une bonne paire de claques. bonne lecture!**

- Emma, soupire mon père en s'approchant du piano. T'es-tu vue ?

Je cesse de jouer, et lève les yeux avec une parfaite indifférence. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce dont il veut parler. Depuis l'obtention de mes ASPICS, je me suis en tout point montrée fidèle au modèle qu'il désire que je sois.

Je suis allée assister aux essayages de la robe de mariée de Narcissa, la conforter sur sa beauté, et lui promettre que Lucius la considère comme la huitième merveille du monde, le tout avec une exquise politesse.

Je suis allée à son mariage, ensuite, ai souri pour les photos, dansé, offert un cadeau de grande valeur. En quelques mots j'ai tenu mon rang.

J'ai fait de la figuration à la garden-party du Ministère. Mon sourire était conventionnel, mes gestes étudiés, j'ai dit des banalités avec un vocabulaire des plus châtiés.

J'ai été belle. J'ai souri. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me demander d'autre maintenant. Comble de la satisfaction, il y a deux semaines, je lui ai fait part de ma décision d'accepter le prochain prétendant que Mère me proposera.

Je ne sais encore de qui il s'agira. J'ose seulement espérer que ce sera quelqu'un de convenable.

De Remus, point de nouvelles. Je sais que je l'ai blessé, probablement autant que je l'ai été moi-même en prononçant ces mots, mais je le devais. Au regard des troubles actuels, je ne pouvais rajouter un souci de plus sur les épaules de mon père. S'il pense que ma sécurité passe par le mariage, alors je me soumettrai.

Sans discussion, même si je crains que pareille décision n'ait entièrement enterré mon amitié avec Remus. Père doit en être satisfait, il n'approuvait pas cette relation, même si elle n'était qu'amicale. Certes, il l'avait acceptée, mais pour me faire plaisir seulement, parce que je semblais y tenir.

Tout cela me paraît maintenant tellement dérisoire… J'ai renoncé à ce que j'avais commencé à construire, à mon intelligence, et au changement. Puisque la stabilité rassure mes parents, je choisis cette voie en tout état de cause.

- Voyez-vous un motif d'être insatisfait de mon comportement ? je lui demande.

A cette heure-ci, je le croyais au Ministère. Lui ne doit rien en voir, bien entendu, mais je suis surprise et inquiète de sa présence à Loxe House à cette heure de la journée.

- Aucun, et plusieurs à la fois, réplique mon père sur un ton sec en commençant un va-et-vient dans la pièce signe chez lui de grand énervement.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider alors ?

- Ne joue pas ta carte de l'imbécilité. Tu vaux cent fois mieux que ce que tu montres.

Aha. Vraiment. Il a remarqué cela. Soit. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir s'il le pense sincèrement, ou bien si son désir est de me forcer à révéler la vérité en me poussant dans mes retranchements.

Ce n'est pas un comportement très paternel, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Depuis que je lui ai évité de mourir, Père agit très étrangement à mon égard, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vue et découvrait soudain mon existence.

La comparaison est mauvaise, mais je sens souvent son regard peser sur moi lorsque je lui tourne le dos. Mon comportement est pourtant toujours égal, toujours fidèle à ce qu'il était, mais il me semble que Père voit les choses d'une façon toute différente maintenant.

Il m'observe, et je me laisse faire. Merlin seul sait exactement ce qu'il déduit de mon comportement, mais j'estime que la solution la plus prudente serait de ne pas lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Le changement serait trop brusque pour lui, et je me suis tellement accoutumée à la situation qu'il me serait difficile de voir les choses autrement maintenant.

- Vous me prêtez plus de valeur que je n'en ai réellement, je dis sur un ton doux en me tournant vers lui.

- Moi je pense au contraire que tu as beaucoup plus de capacités que tu ne le montres en société.

- Vous voulez probablement dire que je suis celle que vous voulez que je sois.

Silence. Il a compris, soit. Alors j'accepte de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Il ne saura pas mes plus profondes pensées, mais je veux bien interagir comme me le dicterait ma véritable personnalité.

Pour autant que je réussisse à le faire bien sûr. Je me suis tellement contrôlée que je doute de réellement savoir quel serait mon caractère sans tous les liens qui me tiennent.

En revanche…parler sincèrement… Je le puis un peu. Je veux dire, je suis toujours sincère, autrement je me tais, mais là je parle de communiquer davantage. Cela devrait entrer dans le domaine du possible, Remus m'y a un peu exercée jadis.

Remus… Tout ce qu'il m'a aidée à bâtir ne sera pas d'une grande utilité, mais par Morgane… Je choisis le parti de voir cela comme une expérience. Une expérience à reléguer dans les profondeurs du passé pour ne pas être tentée de la renouveler, sous peine d'avoir mal.

- Vous et Mère avez voulu que j'obéisse aux règles de notre monde, je reprends. Vous m'avez élevée pour que je sache tenir un rang et sourire, mon visage devait me suffire. Je ne fais qu'être comme vous le désirez.

- Cela pouvait peut-être convenir à une époque, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

Je ne comprends pas. Au contraire, il me semble à moi qu'en paraissant idiote, je ne suis pas un danger. Si Père tient tellement à ma sécurité, alors il choisira pour moi quelqu'un de riche, de puissant, de brillant, auprès duquel je remplirai parfaitement ma fonction de décoration sans anicroche d'aucune sorte.

Quelqu'un comme Sirius.

- Ta mère et moi sommes tombés d'accord pour te marier, reprend Père au bout d'un silence.

Ah. En traduisant, cela signifie qu'ils ont arrêté leur choix.

Je ne veux pas savoir. Non, plus clairement, je ne veux pas me marier. Je ne serai pas heureuse dans un rôle de décoration pure, un rôle vite effacé par le travail des années sur mon visage.

Pourtant, il va me le dire, d'ici une minute au plus. Je resterai immobile, sans autre réaction que celle de l'acceptation, et je ne m'accorderai même pas une larme lorsque je serais seule.

Je me soumettrai. C'est toujours ce que j'ai fait, et je continuerai tant qu'il le faudra si cela peut tranquilliser mes parents.

- Nous avons…Nous avons choisi Remus Lupin.

HEIN ? Il a dit… Merlin… Remus ?

- Je sais qu'il représente l'exact opposé de ce que nous voulions pour toi, reprend mon père. Toutefois, la donne a changé. Tu es très forte pour cacher ce que tu ressens Emma, mais j'ai senti que tu tiens à lui.

Silence. Moi…Et Remus…

- Nous préférons, continue ma mère entrée sans que je ne la voie, que tu sois avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. Tu es notre seule enfant, Emma, et quelles que puissent être les conventions de notre monde, nous préférons te savoir heureuse. Les temps à venir seront sombres, nul ne sait quand cette période s'achèvera. A ce titre, ton père et moi avons jugé qu'il était préférable que tu aies à tes côtés quelqu'un en qui tu mets aveuglément ta confiance, et qui te respecte plus que tout au monde.

Remus…Ils veulent me donner à Remus…

- Même si c'est un loup-garou, termine Mère.

- Je lui ai parlé, reprend un père en déposant un baiser silencieux sur mon front. Je lui ai parlé, et l'ai jugé parfaitement apte à te donner la vie que tu mérites. Il tient énormément à toi et te respecte, aussi lui ai-je accordé ta main. Tu es libre de le refuser, mais il viendra te faire sa demande directement d'ici quelques jours. Sois heureuse.

Il ne me laisse pas le loisir de répondre, et disparaît dans la cheminée en un tourbillon de flammes.

Remus… Moi et Remus… Ensembles… Non…

**c'est pour ça que je dis que le Ministre est quelqu'un de bien. il tient à sa fille. les Loxe ne sont pas méchants, juste assez vieille école. mais pas trop quand même. **

**merci d'avoir lu! le chapitre suivant sera un Bonus et s'intitulera "Si vous voulez ma fille je vous la donne". je crois que c'est assez clair^^**


	18. BONUS: Si vous voulez ma fille

**salut...**

**je. suis. déprimée. question de fac. un peu difficile, voire carrément difficile à gérer. bref. je suis grande, je vais y arriver.**

**donc, voilà le bonus. j'avais prévu de le mettre après le chapitre final, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus judicieux de le déposer maintenant.**

**aucune surprise sur le contenu je pense. bonne lecture!**

POV Remus Lupin

Je suis affalé sur mon lit, occupé à tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts. Je pense à Emma.

Emma. La revoir. Ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ses beaux yeux pour la première fois mouillés de larmes. Ce que je n'ai pas fait. Ce que j'aurais dû dire.

Lui dire quoi, au juste ? Je n'ose même pas y penser tellement je suis incertain.

- Remus ? demande la douce voix de ma mère. Tu vas bien ?

Est-ce que je vais bien ? Non. Non, je ne vais pas bien, je vais très mal même, mais comme jusqu'il y a cinq secondes j'étais seul dans ma chambre, je ne me suis pas donné la peine de dissimuler.

Pourtant, je sais mentir. Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge envers ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je dois sans cesse taire ma condition. Seulement, je n'ai pas l'entraînement d'Emma…elle était si habituée que je pense qu'elle dissimulait même lorsqu'elle était seule.

Ce qui va continuer. Ses parents vont la donner en pâture à n'importe quel sang pur qui n'aura aucune considération pour elle, tout juste de la fierté tant elle est belle, et elle dissimulera.

Peut-être même qu'elle ne ressentira rien…pour taire la douleur.

- Je suis fatigué, m'man, je mens en me redressant péniblement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle me regarde d'un air désolé. Le même qu'elle prend après les Pleines Lunes, celui qui dit qu'elle sait que je n'y peux rien, qu'elle-même n'a aucun moyen de m'aider, mais qu'elle me prend en pitié.

Ha ! La pitié…ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut avoir pitié…

- Tu as un visiteur, finit-elle par lâcher.

Ugh ? Un visiteur ? Si c'était un des gars, il aurait déjà transplané dans ma chambre. Emma alors ? Non, Maman aurait parlé autrement. Elle aurait dit « une visiteuse » ou encore « ton amie Emma ».

Je sèche.

- C'est qui ? je soupire.

Regard gêné maintenant. Ça, c'est inhabituel.

- Le Ministre, dit finalement Maman. Il t'attend dans le salon. Une idée de ce qu'il te veut ?

Urgh. Le Ministre ? Non, le Ministre ? Merlin, ça va mal se passer pour mon matricule. Je parie qu'il ne vient pas pour me lancer des fleurs. Je parie qu'il vient vérifier que je n'ai pas fait quoi que ce soit à sa fille chérie.

Aucun risque, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Il est totalement parano en ce qui concerne les créatures hybrides.

Le pire, c'est que ce serait encore m'enfoncer que de refuser de descendre.

Sans répondre à ma mère – qui a bien sûr deviné que cela a un rapport avec Emma, vu le regard courage-mon-fils-tu-vas-en-sortir-vivant qu'elle me dédie – je quitte ma chambre et me dirige vers le salon.

Le Ministre m'attend. Maman a dû apporter du thé, je vois qu'il en a bu une tasse, et il a posé sa cape. Au moins, même si sa visite n'est pas de courtoisie, il se montre poli. Qui sait, peut-être même vais-je sortir de la pièce en un seul morceau.

Vu de près, il est quand même hyper impressionnant…je vois de qui Emma tient son caractère placide, elle est parfaitement à l'image de son père sur ce point. Physiquement, ce n'est pas le jour et la nuit, mais presque. Sur le plan du caractère, en revanche, je comprends facilement pourquoi elle est aussi attachée à son père. Elle doit se retrouver en lui.

- Charmante photo, dit le Ministre en détournant son regard d'un cliché de moi quand j'avais…six ans.

Et une coupe absolument affreuse. La photo date de mon anniversaire, j'étais déjà loup-garou à cette époque, mais à voir l'image, personne ne s'en douterait.

Quoique si, j'avais les cicatrices laissées par Greyback. Elles peuvent passer pour n'importe quoi cependant.

…j'ai l'impression qu'il me compare avec le cliché, vu comment il me regarde maintenant. C'est bon, je lui parais assez ressemblant ? Je ne suis pas un membre du MMT, si jamais ça l'inquiète. J'ai assez de problèmes tout seul, pas besoin d'en rajouter d'autres à mon palmarès.

- Vous êtes assez brillant, je me trompe ? continue le Ministre en s'installant tranquillement dans un fauteuil.

Il paraît aussi à l'aise dans le salon de mes parents que devant le Magenmagot, ou qu'entre les murs plus que centenaires de son manoir. Pas de doute, il est parfait pour sa fonction. Il s'adapte à tout.

- Je me débrouille, je grogne en m'asseyant – sur son invitation – dans le fauteuil face au sien.

- Et vous étiez préfet.

Affirmation de niveau 1. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, et encore moins pour lui depuis que j'ai commencé à fréquenter sa fille.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé que j'étais fait pour la fonction, je dis avec un haussement d'épaules.

C'est ce qu'il m'a en effet raconté. Mais maintenant dites-moi. Vous êtes intelligent soit…mais que pensez-vous de ma fille ?

Hein ? Non, il me demande à MOI ce que je pense de SA fille ? Techniquement, il est censé mieux la connaître que moi… Bon, en réalité, il la prend pour une cruche, et c'est vraiment dommage. Mais de là à ce qu'il me demande ce que je pense d'Emma…

Tant que j'y suis, même si je réprouve la décision qu'elle a prise, je vais travailler pour elle, tiens. Elle est peut-être résignée, mais je vais essayer quand même de la tirer de là. Vraiment, elle mérite cent fois mieux que ce qu'elle accepte de la part de ses parents.

Emma mérite d'avoir le monde, et tout ce qu'elle accepte c'est à peine un brin d'herbe. La comparaison est niaise au possible, mais c'est ainsi que je la perçois.

- Elle est intelligente, je lâche. Très conciliante, mais infiniment plus maline qu'elle ne le montre.

Froncement des sourcils ministériels. Quoi, il ne s'y attendait pas, peut-être ? Lui voit peut-être sa propre fille comme une idiote, mais j'ai dépassé les apparences, moi.

- Je sais cela, réplique-t-il finalement. Il se peut qu'Emma ait longtemps caché son jeu, mais je me suis aperçu qu'elle a un énorme potentiel. Tel n'était pas le sens de ma question.

- Alors que vouliez-vous dire ?

- Que pensez-vous d'elle, personnellement ? Je ne parle pas des apparences, je demande ce que votre cœur vous dit.

Glups. Il veut vraiment savoir… Savoir ce que même moi je ne sais pas. Si je réponds directement, je pourrais sauter trop vite aux conclusions, et ne pas donner la réponse qu'il attend. Je sais qu'il est important de ne pas froisser le Ministre, il a entre ses mains cent fois plus de pouvoir que je n'en aurais jamais.

Par contre, je ne peux pas répondre non plus sur le ton de l'indifférence, mon mensonge serait trop flagrant.

- Parlez sincèrement, reprend le Ministre devant mon hésitation. Je veux savoir, quoi que vous ayez à répondre.

C'est ça…plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Au pire…je ne peux que dire ce que je sais déjà… C'est très insuffisant, mais je suis incapable de faire mieux… Peut-être que ça le satisfera.

- Je l'apprécie énormément, je lâche. Emma est une excellente amie à laquelle je tiens suffisamment pour vouloir la protéger en cas de besoin.

Et j'ai lamentablement échoué. J'aurais voulu la protéger de ce qui l'attend, mais elle a néanmoins accepté de se sacrifier pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents.

De toute façon…je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas que ça… Je ne peux pas encore mettre un mot sur ce que je ressens, mais Emma est beaucoup plus…

- Elle tient énormément à vous, je reprends brusquement.

- Vraiment ? réplique le Ministre sur un ton surpris sans en être un. C'est elle qui vous l'a dit ?

- Oui.

Silence. Je parie que le Ministre cogite autant que devant un parterre de politiciens. J'espère qu'il va en avoir un bon mal de crâne, ça lui apprendra à imposer à Emma des façons du siècle dernier.

Remarquez… Vu comment elle se comporte… Même si je sais que c'est une image totalement fausse, ses façons maniérées lui donnent un petit air de poupée de porcelaine adorable comme tout.

Mais elle est plus solide que cela, et je ne suis pas sûr que son père le sache.

- Développez, reprend-t-il.

Manquait plus que ça… Quoique, si ça peut me permettre de dire ses quatre vérités au Ministre… S'il peut s'apercevoir ainsi combien il pourrit l'existence de sa fille…

- Elle vous aime, je soupire, au point qu'elle accepterait n'importe quoi pour éviter que vous vous inquiétiez à son sujet. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est jetée devant vous il y a quelques mois, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a accepté de se laisser imposer n'importe quel mari.

Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, je peux presque aller à Azkaban si je l'ai vraiment trop offensé, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

…

…Azkaban, ce serait cher payé quand même…

- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? réplique simplement le Ministre d'un ton incroyablement calme.

Oui, Emma ressemble peut-être physiquement à sa grand-mère maternelle, mais son comportement lui vient indéniablement de son père.

Dommage que je n'ai pas les codes de lecture, pour lui, ce serait bien utile. J'ai déjà eu du mal à les trouver pour Emma, alors lui qui a cent fois plus d'entraînement…

Surtout que chacun est différent…

- N'importe quel mari, vous avez dit ? reprend le Ministre.

- La personne que vous choisirez, je précise. Emma a décidé de se laisser faire.

Elle m'en a parlé, en effet. Cependant, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'envisageais pas n'importe qui pour elle.

C'est encore pire. S'il lui propose Lestrange numéro deux, ou ne serait-ce que Regulus Black – pourtant plus jeune qu'elle – ce serait pathétique.

Emma ne serait pas heureuse.

- Il faut qu'elle se marie, reprend le Ministre d'un air songeur parfaitement calculé. Ce serait incorrect et dangereux qu'elle soit seule, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'envisageais n'importe qui. En fait, je pensais à vous.

QUOI ? A moi ? Il plaisante, c'est ça ? A moi ?

Moi, épouser Emma… Oh Merlin… C'est pour ça qu'il est venu. Me proposer sa fille. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là, pour le coup, sinon je crois que j'aurais fait défaut à la réputation de ma maison et serait parti en courant.

Réaction honteuse, mais instinctive. Moi…épouser Emma… Je n'y avais jamais pensé…

- Je ne pense pas correspondre à vos idéaux, je dis sur un ton surpris. Je ne suis pas riche, je suis de sang-mêlé, et le fait que je sois un loup-garou me laisse un avenir réduit à zéro.

- Pour votre avenir, je peux faire quelque chose. Je ne serais peut-être pas éternellement Ministre de la Magie, mais je garde une certaine influence.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus peur entre le fait qu'il soit parfaitement sérieux, et celui qu'il me sorte ça sur le ton des banalités.

- La fortune n'est rien, continue le Ministre. Elle a une importance notable, mais tout se fait et se défait très vite. Le sang n'a pas non plus une valeur prédominante. Le monde magique accepte une grande diversité. Il faut savoir vivre avec son temps.

C'est lui qui dit ça, un comble !

- Mais je suis un loup-garou, je reprends. Vous êtes connu pour être contre les créatures hybrides.

- Pas contre ces créatures, corrige-t-il, leur existence ne peut pas être supprimée. Je me suis longtemps opposé au manque de contrôle de leur mode de vie parmi les sorciers. Le danger est réel.

Il sait, là, qu'il vient de m'envoyer une vacherie en pleine face ? Probablement, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le traumatiser. Remarquez, si sa seule envie est de m'énerver – on ne sait jamais – je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

- Toutefois, reprend le Ministre, force m'a été de reconnaître que parmi tous ceux qui pourraient convenir à Emma, vous êtes le meilleur candidat. Vous l'appréciez suffisamment pour vous être déplacé à Sainte-Mangouste peu de temps après une Pleine Lune pour avoir de ses nouvelles, je me trompe ?

…crotte de hibou. J'étais sûr qu'il m'avait vu. Alors il commençait déjà à penser à l'avenir d'Emma à ce moment-là ? Il ne perd jamais le nord… Enfin, je ne parle pas de l'avoir envoyée en Italie, ça je suis sûr à 99% qu'il l'avait déjà décidé, mais pour ce qui est de la marier…

- Elle est mon amie, je reprends. Il est tout à fait normal de se renseigner sur l'état de santé d'une amie, surtout que les journaux la donnaient pour presque mourante.

- Votre directrice de maison m'a aussi dit que vous vous inquiétiez pour elle.

C'est en ces instants que j'adhère à la théorie du complot. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas d'Emma, mais enfin…je ne comprends pas. Parmi tous les sorciers en âge de se marier, je suis loin d'être le plus convenable. La rumeur sur elle et moi s'est rapidement essoufflée, à Poudlard, personne n'y avait même réellement cru.

Et pourtant…j'ai l'impression que chacun œuvre maintenant pour me pousser vers elle.

- Elle est mon amie, je répète. Elle n'était pas revenue après ce qui s'est passé, et personne n'avait de nouvelles. Malgré ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle adhère à votre concept de choix par défaut.

Parce que c'est ce que je suis, j'en ai bien l'impression. Un choix par défaut. Il faut marier Emma, alors faute de mieux, la corvée tombe sur moi.

…même si ce n'est pas une corvée du tout. Un principe archaïque, sûrement, une demande surprenante, encore plus, mais une corvée…non.

- Choix par défaut ? reprend le Ministre d'un air surpris. Vous n'en êtes pas un.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr…

- Le respect des goûts de chacun est primordial, continue-t-il. Si je vous propose la main de ma fille, c'est parce qu'elle vous apprécie énormément, et que je pense que vous lui conviendrez.

…Emma… M'apprécie ? Oui, je suis son ami, mais…m'apprécie…autrement ?

Elle pleurait, la dernière fois… J'ai cru que c'était sur son propre sort, mais si ça se trouve, peut-être pas… Peut-être qu'elle pleurait d'aller contre ce que je lui conseillais…

Il faut beaucoup pour la faire pleurer. Cependant…je ne sais pas…il faut appeler un chat un chat, pour ce qui est des sentiments, Emma est plutôt coincée. Elle n'a longtemps rien ressenti, trop enfermée dans son masque d'impénétrabilité. Maintenant que les choses passent, elle ne sait pas les reconnaître.

Elle doit être totalement perdue… Si ça se trouve, le Ministre fait fausse route de A à Z pour ce qui concerne sa fille. Moi, c'est une autre paire de manches, et il ne me connaît pas, mais Emma…

- Je veux le meilleur pour ma fille, continue le Ministre. Je sais qu'elle vaut beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle montre. Si la personne qu'il lui faut doit être vous, alors ce sera vous. Vous lui manquez, elle a beau le cacher, je sens qu'elle a besoin de vous. Décidez comme vous l'entendez, mais sachez que si vous voulez sa main, vous l'avez. Posez-lui juste la question directement.

Par le caleçon de Merlin… Emma… Je pourrais demander Emma en mariage. Je ne l'avais pas envisagé…

C'est bizarre… J'ai du mal… Moi et Emma… Ce serait improbable…mais pour autant…envisageable.

- Pourquoi ? je lâche brusquement. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi la marier ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser choisir ?

- Nous la laissons choisir, contre le Ministre avec un froncement de sourcils. Il ne serait venu à l'idée de personne de lui imposer qui que ce soit. Emma a décidé toute seule d'accepter le choix que moi et sa mère ferions pour elle.

- Elle pourrait ne pas se marier.

- Elle le pourrait, mais ce ne serait pas avantageux au regard de la société. Si elle voulait autre chose, elle l'aurait dit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envisagé un autre avenir.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

Alors là, il est champion ! Champion pour me donner le mal de crâne du siècle. Je n'ai pas grandi dans sa société, les jeux de ce genre ne me sont pas habituels. Posez une question directe, vous aurez votre réponse dans deux heures si vous tenez jusque-là.

Emma est très forte à ce jeu. Moi, beaucoup moins. En l'occurrence, j'aimerais bien comprendre les motivations du Ministre, mais il s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique.

J'en ai marre… Il me teste ou quoi ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répond ledit Ministre sans montrer le moindre découragement. Vous êtes celui qui lui conviendra le mieux à mon sens. Vous tenez à elle, et elle tient à vous. Cela établi, il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Pas que j'ai déjà pris une décision, mais enfin… Je ne veux pas non plus être forcé à l'épouser… Emma n'apprécierait pas plus, et elle aurait raison. Le Ministre m'a dit que je peux décider comme je le veux, mais enfin… suis-je vraiment libre ?

- C'est votre décision, reprend-t-il. Un refus ne vous sera pas reproché, mais vous porterait à mon avis préjudice d'une autre façon. Rien ne serait rendu public.

- Et si elle refuse ?

C'est vrai, on parle beaucoup de moi, mais personne ne lui a demandé son avis. Si ça se trouve, l'idée ne l'emballe pas du tout. Emma m'aime bien, oui, mais peut-être qu'elle ne voudra pas de moi de cette manière.

Elle est difficile à déchiffrer… Surtout que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs jours.

- Elle le peut également, réplique le Ministre, mais je serais très surpris que ce soit le cas. Ce matin encore, je ne l'ai pas trouvée de son mieux. Sachant qu'elle est dans cet état depuis qu'elle est venue ici il y a quelques jours, le lien a été facile à établir. Faites-lui votre demande, vous verrez.

Il se lève et reprend sa cape. Je l'entends à peine adresser un adieu poli à ma mère, et transplaner. Emma…il m'a proposé la main d'Emma… De mon Emma…

Moi, épouser Emma… Ce serait possible… Si je le voulais… Si elle acceptait…

Vivre avec elle… Ce serait toujours mieux que de la laisser aux mains de quelqu'un qui ne prendrait aucun soin d'elle, mais pour autant… Serait-ce ce qu'elle mérite ?

Le Ministre a donné son aval… Madame Loxe aussi, probablement… Ils tiennent à leur fille, alors ? Ils acceptent de la donner à une créature méprisable, si cela signifie lui donner une vie meilleure ?

Il vient de dire qu'elle m'accepterait… Mais a-t-il raison pour autant ? Emma est très douée pour dissimuler ses pensées. Elle est intelligente…si ça se trouve, elle peut juger que je ne suis pas celui qui lui faut…

Décision difficile. Moi, épouser Emma… Je ne la mérite pas, et pourtant…

Qu'est-ce que je veux, Merlin, qu'est-ce que je veux ?

**voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. le chapitre suivant sera le dernier. il arrivera dans quelques jours et s'intitulera "je t'en prie". merci d'avoir lu!**


	19. Je t'en prie

**hello!**

**voilà le dernier chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

Le parc de Loxe House est immense. En haut d'une petite colline, la vue ouverte sur la lande sauvage, j'inspire à plein poumons tandis que mes cheveux voltigent dans le vent au même gré que ma robe de velours noir.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais venue ici. Plusieurs années il me semble. Récemment, Père m'avait interdit de trop m'aventurer dans le domaine, par peur pour ma sécurité. Aujourd'hui, les responsables de l'attentat ont été arrêtés et sont en cours de jugement. Tout danger n'est pas écarté, mais je crois que les résultats fraîchement arrivés de mes ASPICS ont tranquillisé mes parents.

J'ai eu une moyenne de E dans toutes les matières, excepté en étude des runes où j'ai eu un A. Les langues n'ont jamais été mon point fort. En revanche, mes résultats de DCFM sont suffisamment corrects pour que mes parents se persuadent que je peux me protéger en première urgence, le temps que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours.

Maintenant, que vais-je devenir ? Je l'ignore. Remus n'est toujours pas venu, au point que je commence à croire que Père s'est joué de moi. Il m'a donné des détails pourtant, allant jusqu'à m'assurer qu'il ferait son possible pour que Remus puisse avoir un avenir autre que le plus probable et désolant, celui d'un paria.

J'ai du mal à y croire, et n'ai rien répondu. D'abord, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ensuite, pour la raison que j'ignore exactement ce que Remus pense de cette proposition, et il faut avouer que mon père a frôlé l'indélicatesse.

Je songe même, parfois, qu'il lui a plus imposé de venir me voir que réellement laissé le choix. J'apprécierai selon l'espèce, mais s'il m'apparaît que Remus ne vient que parce que mon père a fait peser sur lui une énorme pression – ce dont il est capable lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, de même que lui faire miroiter un bel avenir – alors je le refuserai.

Tertio, je ne sais quoi en penser personnellement. Moi qui voulais apprendre à formuler des jugements, j'ai la tête totalement vide sur ce sujet. Evoquer Remus et moi comme un Nous ne me paraît pas encore envisageable, tout comme je ne parvenais pas à y songer avec Amos Diggory ou Sirius Black.

Toutefois, je l'apprécie énormément. Plus que chacun de mes autres prétendants. Je ne sais si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié, j'ai longtemps vécu dans un tel vide sentimental que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître ce que je ressens. Est-ce tendre ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce de l'attachement ? Oui. Ai-je mal lorsqu'il est loin ? Oui, mais pas uniquement…

Après tout, j'ai contré sa volonté… Je l'ai perdu parce que j'ai joué la sécurité. Peut-être que c'est là que le bât blesse.

Voyez mon incertitude. A l'heure actuelle, si Remus vient, je ne sais quelle réponse je lui donnerai. S'il ne vient pas, alors nous ne nous reverrons plus, et j'ignore quelle sera ma vie alors.

Il n'était déjà pas prévu que je le revoie… Je me suis résignée. Le fréquenter m'a fait trop de mal, j'ai goûté auprès de lui à des choses auxquelles je dois renoncer maintenant. C'est douloureux.

S'il ne vient pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Qu'en penserai-je, alors ? Probablement rien. J'ai fermé mes ressentis dès l'instant où j'ai quitté la maison de ses parents. Je me suis interdit les amitiés, au plus les relations.

Ce que mon cœur a subi ces derniers mois était peut-être signe de vie, mais justement bien trop pour que je prenne le risque de revivre cela à l'avenir.

- Emma.

C'est lui. Il est venu.

Mon prénom n'a pas été dit, juste murmuré. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir, et pourtant il est là. Juste derrière moi. Sa main se pose doucement sur mon épaule, mais je me refuse à le regarder. Je dois garder le contrôle. Mes yeux demeurent rivés sur la lande, sur nos terres, où vivent quelques rares familles de sorciers, chargées d'entretenir le domaine.

Au loin, près des bords de la petite rivière qui coule en contrebas, galope notre horde de centaures. Elle est plus petite que celle de Poudlard, mais suffisamment belliqueuse pour que je sois avertie de ne pas trop m'en approcher. Ils tolèrent la présence de sorciers sur ce qu'ils considèrent comme leurs terres, pourvu que nous leur laissions intacte la forêt présente sur le domaine.

- Emma, regarde-moi.

Merlin Circé Morgane… Il m'a manqué. Je voulais fermer mon cœur, et j'ai échoué. Il m'a manqué. Sa voix, son visage, sa personne, son corps. Son être entier.

Privée de la moindre volonté, je me retourne pour être aussitôt happée par son regard bleu-gris. Remus est assez près, à une vingtaine de centimètres seulement, et ce que je peux voir de son visage sent la gêne à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Il est venu finalement… Reste à savoir si c'est par obligation ou par réel désir.

Sa main remonte sur ma joue, et je me mords la lèvre. Il est très très très près, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été par le passé, et malgré le vent je peux sentir l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne dont il s'asperge chaque matin.

Son pouce effleure la commissure de mes lèvres. Il ne faut pas être Merlin pour deviner quelle est son intention. Je vais le laisser faire, j'attends même cela comme étant le test ultime. Certes, je suis anxieuse, car je ne sais ce que je ressentirai, mais là est justement le but de l'opération. Je n'ai jamais fait cela avec quiconque, alors qui sait…peut-être que j'aurais un déclic, une révélation, ou je ne sais quoi.

Quel qu'en soit le sens…en tout cas, ce ne peut être désagréable, non ? Surtout que Remus…je l'apprécie énormément, j'en suis sûre, mais je sais également que c'est loin d'être suffisant.

Remus murmure une nouvelle fois mon prénom, alors que son autre main se pose doucement sur ma taille. Je ne réagis pas, mais apprécie son contact. Aussi près, il me protège un peu de la fraîcheur du vent.

Quelques centimètres encore… Si cette main avait été celle d'un autre, aurais-je autant aimé la sentir sur moi ? En toute objectivité, je ne le pense pas. Vu ce que Remus s'apprête à faire, il est évident que nous sommes plus que des amis, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant ce que cela était il y a cent ans…

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

Il est timide d'abord, doux et retenu. Un autre aurait peut-être cherché à profiter, me prenant pour acquise, mais ce n'est pas son cas. Remus me respecte, incertain probablement de ma réaction, mais aussi parce qu'il n'est pas un mufle et me sait novice.

Je le laisse faire, et ose même me rapprocher de lui. Alors conforté par ma réaction accueillante, il change d'attitude. La main qui naguère était posée sur ma joue monte dans ma chevelure, et l'emprise de son bras sur ma taille se resserre. Il me tient contre lui, non pas de façon possessive, mais davantage comme un protecteur.

Je ne suis pas en reste. Puisque Remus me paraît plus entreprenant, je m'autorise cela également. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, comme j'en rêvais depuis plusieurs mois. Ma bouche s'entrouvre davantage, et je passe mon bras naguère libre autour de son cou.

Un feu me prend le cœur et parcourt mon corps, me faisant presque oublier jusqu'à mon nom, alors que je me colle contre lui et qu'il achève définitivement de m'enlacer.

J'accepte sa protection, j'accepte ce qu'il m'offre, j'accepte tout.

Merlin Circé Morgane… Je pensais avoir atteint le meilleur de ma vie lorsque j'ai accepté son amitié après l'avoir giflé, mais je commence à croire qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose de mieux encore.

Lorsque nous nous séparons, ses cheveux sont en désordre, il a les joues roses, et paraît tout aussi gêné qu'auparavant. Je ne dois guère être mieux – voire je suis pire, il a vraiment mis beaucoup d'ardeur à fourrager dans mes cheveux – et dans ma tête fourmillent les questions de tous acabits.

Je me mords la lèvre. Est-ce cela, l'amour ? Est-ce suffisant pour mener une vie ? Et lui, tient-il à moi ? D'une certaine manière, oui, son expression et son comportement passé suffisent à me le démontrer. Pour autant, est-il prêt à se soumettre à ce que mon père lui a presque imposé ? Je ne veux pas lui prendre sa liberté…

- Emma…soupire-t-il en appuyant son front contre le mien. Tu penses trop.

Moi, penser trop ? En quel honneur ? Je ne fais que réfléchir à ce qui constitue mon existence, au pourquoi du comment, je ne veux que savoir les raisons pour lesquelles nous nous retrouvons en cette situation…

…oui, je pense trop.

- Crois-moi, reprend-t-il en me caressant doucement la joue, tu ne montres peut-être rien mais je te connais assez pour savoir à quoi tu penses. Et tu te trompes complètement.

Savoir à quoi je pense… Deviner… Me trompe… Vraiment ?

- C'est vrai, continue-t-il devant mon silence, ton père est venu me voir. C'est vrai, il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. En revanche, il m'a laissé libre de venir ou non.

Silence. Libre… Et il est venu…

Son pouce qui effleure ma joue…

- J'ai pris quelques jours pour être sûr de moi, poursuit Remus. Je voulais être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur.

- Quelle a été ta conclusion ? je demande en me reculant légèrement.

Toutefois, il semblerait que Remus ne désire pas me laisser faire, et me garde contre lui comme un trésor. Oh, je le sais bien, en toute logique, il devrait avoir conclu que le meilleur pour lui serait de m'épouser. Seulement, je connais Remus Lupin…s'il m'a été d'une grande aide, en revanche, sa tête est tellement emmêlée qu'il est capable de faire une montagne de la chose la plus simple au monde.

- Ma conclusion, dit-il en attrapant ma main glacée naguère posée sur son torse (ne me demandez pas comment elle est arrivée là, je l'ignore), c'est qu'ici et maintenant, je te demande si tu acceptes de m'épouser malgré mes défauts, mes manies, et ma lycanthropie, et cela pour la simple raison que je t'aime trop pour te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Le veux-tu ?

L'épouser… Il veut que je l'épouse… Remus me demande en mariage…

Il m'aime… Mon Remus…

« Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne,

Bercent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone. »

Allez donc savoir pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant… Etrangement, je me sens plus tranquille… Si ces derniers jours ont été longs, j'ai dû faire avec mon angoisse et dissimuler le moindre de mes ressentis…si ces derniers jours ont été longs…

Je suis plus légère maintenant.

- Dois-je me mettre à genoux ? demande-t-il sur un ton incertain.

Hein, quoi ? Ah, oui, pardon. Répondre. Il le faut.

- Inutile, je dis avec un sourire en lui caressant la joue. Tu risquerais de prendre froid.

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui es dans le courant d'air, alors j'aimerais bien bouger d'ici pour éviter que tu ne tombes malade. Alors ?

Alors…

Alors c'est vrai que j'ai la possibilité de refuser. C'est vrai que si Père m'a imposé le prétendant, il m'a toutefois laissée libre de ma réponse. C'est vrai que je pourrais faire un autre choix, décider de briser les règles, aller voir ailleurs, vivre une autre vie.

Mais je ne le veux pas. Et je pense que c'est le bon choix.

- Alors, je reprends en rapprochant mon visage du sien, alors c'est oui.

Ses lèvres attrapent à nouveau les miennes, et je me laisse faire avec joie. Lui paraît soulagé, et moi je crois avoir eu la réponse à ma question, finalement. Je sais ce que je ressens, je sais pourquoi, et je sais ce qu'il pense.

Je sais qu'il m'aime parce que je suis moi, et que je lui rends la pareille parce qu'il est lui. Lorsque nous nous séparons et qu'il m'emmène à couvert du vent, son simple bras passé autour de ma taille, un baiser déposé dans le creux de mon cou, suffisent à me faire sentir parfaitement à ma place. Avec lui, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher mes ressentis.

Avec lui, je suis libre.

Je sais avoir réussi à trouver la parfaite conciliation entre les traditions et mes désirs.

**Aw, mignon^^ je fonds totalement! *dixit l'auteur pas du tout objective et profondément narcissique fan de sa propre fiction* non, en fait, seulement pour ce chapitre^^**

**merci d'avoir lu! "Tout commence par un jeu" est une fic que j'ai adoré vous présenter, même si je sais qu'elle constitue un peu un parie du fait de son pairing peu exploité, et surtout de l'apparente perfection d'Emma. c'est vrai, elle n'a pas un caractère de cochon, elle n'a pas d'ennemis, elle est très belle, elle est riche, donc elle a tout pour elle. merci à vous d'avoir su dépasser les apparences et lire une fic qui en apparence n'était pas très passionnante.**

**merci, donc, pour vos lectures, pour vos reviews, et pour tout le reste. si vous voulez me remercier à votre tour pour cette fabuleuse (ben quoi? on peut rêver non? :p) fic, faites exploser le compteur de reviews, je ne demande que ça^^**

**merci à tous!**


End file.
